Halloween Horror
by twinkels
Summary: Halloween used to be fun in South park but now everyone dreads that time of year especially Kenny Warning character deaths and swearing also their may be a twist to this story
1. Chapter 1

Authors note .. Sorry I haven't been on in a while but I'm back and iv brought you a Halloween horror story so please enjoy...

In the small quiet town of South park Colorado October had come round again and their was a Autum chill in the air you could defanetly tell that winter was on its way and it wouldn't be long till the snow came and Craig Tucker Clyde Donavan and new boy who'd moved in called Ryan all walked home from school trying to keep warm

Normaly the boys would have been really excited and looking forward to Halloween and the big yearly Monster Mash bash the biggest night of the year that everyone all loved kids and adults alike but not any more as the monster mash bash no longer took place not since it happened and October was now a hard sad time for the town as that month brought a dark sad shadow on the town that wouldn't go away

The 3 friends passed a open bit of land that once used to be a front yard and a driveway though the house was gone now and it was now like a memorial garden with flowers and teddy bears and cards lying on the ground and 5 years on the people still came to pay their respects and the hurt was still their fresh as it had been 5 years ago

"So this is where it happened then where those people died on that Halloween night "Ryan said looking at the flowers and toys. Then glancing at Craig who nodded

'yeah and because of it a few people moved away families of the dead and some people who didn't want to live here and also my then best friend Tweek he ended up in an asylum he went mad so his family sold up and moved away they used to own a coffee shop here Tweak Broa that's now Starbucks their now in San Fransico now dunno where Tweek is I lost touch with him maybe I'll see him again one day "sighed Craig thinking about Tweek as he still missed his old friend

"So what exactly did happen I only heard stories and that rummours of kids and some even survived is that true ? asked Ryan

" well rummour has it but you know that strange kid who never really talks to anyone and he's into drugs and has been arrested a few times. And smells bad " said Craig

" yeah Mcormick or something his name is he's weird and creeps me out I don't like him why did he survive ? asked Ryan

" yup well I dunno he claimed he did some how he escaped the fire and ran out as a human fireball he lost his sister too she died and he says he suffers horrific burns himself but thing is I don't believe him I don't see any burns on him not a mark on him and yeah that event happened right here 5 years ago on Halloween some say this place is haunted too you can hear screams and smell burning " Craig said

" wow " was all Ryan could say

" yep it's true I seen the fire that night it was terrible I'd been sitting up late with my dad watching a movie when we heard all the carry on in the street and looked out and seen the fire so ran out to see what was going on and seen the house that was here ablaze and people yelling that their was people and kids trapped inside " said Clyde sadly

" OMG must have been terrible so did you guys know the people that died that night ? asked Ryan

" yeah we did they were in our class at school we spoke to them yet I wouldn't says that they we'd call good friends we had a sort of rivalry going on but we got on some of the times but we didn't hate them but weren't best friends they were okay their was Stan Marsh that's his old house you live in now Stan"s family moved away shortly after the accident they couldn't bear living next to the house in which their son died and it was a double blow for them too as they lost their daughter too she ran into save Stan but the house blew up killing her and her boyfriend who went in after her dunno about his family also their was Kyle Broflovski and his family that was their house Kyle invited them back for a spooky sleepover and he and his parents along with his brother and friends died then their was Cartman a chubby boy we used to call fatass he could be a mean bully at times and always picked on Kyle cos Kyle and his family were Jews and Cartman was what they call a Nazie lover but at times Cartman could be funny too and even him and Kyle kinda got on but Cartman was a spoilt mommy"s boy really then their was Butters his real name was Leopold but we'd called him Butters for years he was a quiet boy bit of a baby and huge hello kitty fan then their was the Mcormick ick kids Kenny who you know and his sister Karen she was good friends with my sister Ruby and Kenny is the only one who knows what happened he was their but he's so changed now he's gone into his own world and it's affected him really bad kinda feel sorry for him in a way he's a pathetic victim I guess " sighed Craig as everyone all looked at the memorial unaware that a figure with a old orange batterd jacket and scruffy blond hair he'd just laid flowers at the site and heard them coming so ducked out if sight before heading home

Kenny rarely came into that part of town now as the events f that night still haunted him and it had a very bad chain reaction on his family too as his mother who was so upset by it all and loosing her only daughter overdosed on painkillers and illeagle drugs and Kenny suffered severe flashbacks og being back in that room watching his friends burn to death and now he never slept he'd lost a hell of a lot of weight and he never even washed he was 16 now and looked terrible so gaunt and dark shadows under his eyes and his greasy unwashed hair reached his shoulders and was full of split needs if it got too long he'd cut it himself and also he had a permanent stoned look on his face and he smelt real band he'd been banned out of some stores and riding the bus because people complained and Kenny looked and acted scary and he still lived at home with his dad who didn't care less about Kenny as he was always drunk

Kenny walked through town to his own area cursing the people at the bus company who banned him saying when he cleaned himself up and smartened up a bit he could ride the bus so till then he walked everywhere and he'd also dropped out if school years ago and with Kyle no longer around to keep his grades up Kenny gave up he was gonna be a no user like his dad it seemed and when social services stepped in offering to help he told them to fuck off and even ran away for a few weeks and squatted in the bad side of town where no one would dare go that area was like 100 times worse than his area

Kenny paused a little at Cartmans old house as their was a new family living their now just like Butters his parents moved out too and so did some other kids including Bebe and Wendy who had a very lucky escape as they'd been with the group just moments before and were invited back but they went elsewhere that night but the incident left them both I. deep shock and as for Kenny he was still in shock and hardly spoke only when he needed to and noone really bothered with him now

Eventully Kenny reached his own house and noticed a faint light on his dad was in and drunk no doubt so kenny desired to go straight to his room and keep his head down for a bit till his dad sobered up a bit

' Hey Kenny I'd that you boy ..? A voice suddenly yelled

Fuck ...Kenny didn't awnser but only sighed what was his dad wanting now

" Hey Kenny are you deaf kid I'm talking to ya is that you awnser me boy " his dad yelled

" Yeah who the hell do you think it is Kevin ain't coming back that's for sure " Kenny yelled in a cheeky tone as he headed into his room slamming the door sighing before sitting on his bed

" Hey no need to take that tone with me kid less of that cheek or I'll " begin Stuart but Kenny cut him off

" Or you will take your belt to me like you used to think your the big tough guy huh " yelled Kenny

" Why you fucking little piece of shit you get back here and get me a beer you fucking lazy little prick " screamed Stuart going to make a grab for Kenny but he was so drunk he fell over

" Fuck you get it yourself asshole and your the only prick around here " yelled Kenny going to his room again and slamming the door closed and sighing sitting back on his bed

Since what happened and his mom killing herself things had got a lot worse Stuart was drunk all the time now really the house was a tip much worse than it ever been filthy with dried in urine and vomit in the carpet that had burn holes from cigarettes and it smelled terrible also the funiture was broken and smelled too empty beer cans and bottles litters the floor and old pizza boxes and the trash haven't been taken out so flies we're everywhere and the window was broken and boarded up and their was no electricity as no bills and been paid so the lights were small battery operated night lights and also their was no blinds in the window and the curtains were all ripped and stained and their was no food and the milk was 5 days out of date and had already turned and smelt bad so apart from the odd bit of pizza he shared with his dad Kenny lived on scraps he salvaged from trash cans and if he was lucky he could afford a bottle or can of cola and as for Kevin well he'd cleared out years ago after the accident and was now living with his pregnant girlfriend and their young daughter in a trailer park and Kenny never spoke to Kevin now as they had a fight and Kenny was banned from visiting as he had threatened to kill his older brother and pulled a knife on him

Kenny turned on his battery operated night light and pulled out his evening meal from his pockets that were in a old carrier bag some stale bread a cold half eaten sausage roll a half eaten sandwich 2 candy bars he stole from a store and a can of juice and he'd try and force himself to eat but more than likely he'd bring it all back up again by throwing up that seemed to happen a lot he just couldn't keep anything down really that's why he'd gotten so thin yet the thoughts of Bulemia or Anorexia never crossed his mind and he had the symptoms of it

As Kenny tried to eat the foul smelling sandwich he glanced at some photos that were pinned to his wall that were taken in happier times and he felt sadness again

One photo was of him and his beloved little sister Karen dear sweet little Karen he missed her so much it was of them sitting on a wall outside sizzles the summer before the accident and she had her hair cut into a chin length bob she was going through. Dora the explorer stage and wanted a Dora bob and she suited it too and Kenny looked happy then and neat and tidy and his hair was short and looked clean as he used to get baths or showers round at Stan or Kyle"s places

The other photo was of him with Stan Kyle and Cartman taken that summer and Butters was in the background they all had their arms around each other but no doubt they'd be fighting a few minutes later knowing Kyle and Cartman

Another photo was of him of Stan and Kyle eating Cotten candy at the county fair that summer and also they had some toys too they'd won in the side stalls Kenny won a huge plush Lion with a fluffy mane he'd gave to Karen and everyone seemed to be winning large plush Minion toys from the film Kenny won them too but sadly the next day his dad stile them and sold them to get drink money but in the photo they all looked happy and the last photo of them was at Stan"s birthday taken earler that month when he turned 11 they all looked so happy in it not knowing within the end of the month they'd be dead and Kenny"s life would never be the same

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon again sorry I haven't dome anything in ages


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween was always a huge much loved event in south park and 11 year old friends Stan Kyle Kenny and Cartman were all really excited as they all planned to dress up go trick or treating for a bit then go to the Monster Mash bash that was a huge Halloween event biggest night of the year some say then a bit more trick or treating then head back to Kyle"s house for an awesome spooky sleepover of eating their candy telling scary stories and watching horror movies and as Halloween fell on a weekend and no school the next day they could stay up all night yet Butters and Karen had to be home by a certain time or otherwise Butters would probably get his ass grounded to next Halloween as his parents were still really strict and grounded him a lot yet sometimes Kenny suspected they abused him too as like his dad Steven was quite happy to take his belt off and beat Butters so Butters was super good all the time the perfect child

" So what are you guys planning to dress up as at Halloween this year then anything good ..? Asked Kenny at school when he seen a poster advertising the Monster Mash bash on the school notice board in the resolution area

" Oh Wendy and I are gonna be Woody and Jessie from the Toy Story movie and I know she's gonna do it as she's got the costume if seen it so were going as a couple this year it's gonna be fun " said Stan smiling

" Oh cool but lets hope she does do it this time I remember a few years ago when you guys were ment to do Raggedy Ann and Andy and she desided to be Chewbacca from Star Wars and then 2 years ago when we dressed up as the Adventurers we were going as a group and planned it all out it was gonna be awesome and you couldn't come so we had to wheel you around in a cart on FaceTime on Kyle"s iPad " said Kenny with a laugh

" Dude I couldn't help it it was my stupid dad"s fault for buying that dumb video store he thought everyone would want to rent horror movies like come on hello who rents videos from video stores now a days we all stream video stores are like so 80s or 90s and belong in Entertainment history " Stan said laughing

" Yeah that is so true and I was going to say that I stream too i know of a few sites i can see films that are still in the cinema and my parents have Netflix and the video rentals stores closed like before we were born I think " Kyle said

" Yeah we had ghosts in ours in 80s clothes and early looking Sony Walkmans and huge brick like cell phones asking for movies I haven't heard of oh and again I'm sorry about your iPad getting broken again " said Stan

" No worries dude not your fault and anyway my mom got the screen repaired a few days later and anyway sure I got the latest iPad for my birthday the following year I still have that iPad in a drawer in my room was going to give it to Ike but even he's got a new one " Kyle said

"Wow cool but anyway what you planning to dress up as any ideas yet ..? Asked Stan

" Hmmm dunno yet not sure really I've been looking at costumes in the stores it I wasent keen on them nothing really jumped out at me so might come up with my own costume you know home made but again I'm not sure I'm still looking at costumes and that " said Kyle

" OMG a home made costume you that's more like Kenny"s style so what you going as then a homeless bummer with a homeless signe round your neck all you need is your own clothes as you look like one every day and also you smell like one " taunted Cartman

" Fucking shut it my costume isn't really home made and cheap looking we bought it I'm going as Freddy Krueger from A nightmare on Elm street he's awesome and Karen is going as Queen Elsa from Frozen she's right into Frozen just now and as she always comes with meshe will be joining us again I'm kinda babysitting her " Kenny said

" Aww cute I'm sure she'll be a lovely Queen Elsa and OMG Freddy Krueger I love him he's just awesome and he's damn funny too loved him in Freddy Vs Jason those two were so funny had me sore with laughing the way they were trying to kill each other and i read the 2 actors who played them are the best of friends in real life " said Stan

" Yeah they are really great movies Jason is good too but I like Freddy better also we found a cool way of creating the burn like make up using some horror make up from the dollar store also some food and food colouring but I'm not gonna use a bald cap and I'm defiantly not gonna shave my head this Freddy is gonna have hair and if anyone says anything about Freddy being bald with a burned scalp I'll say well that's the Freddy in the movie and I ain't that actor this is for fun not a movie " said Kenny with a laugh

" Well I think it will look good bald or not I can't wait to see it " said Kyle smiling

" Thanks Kyle ..so what you going as then Humpyy Dumpty as your big enough " teased Kenny making the others laugh

" OMG Humpty Dumpty classic good one Ken and that's the only costume that will fit him as he's too fat for normal costumes " laughed Kyle glancing at a giggling Stan

" Shut it you and for your information my costume is gonna be awesome best this town has ever seen and I will win for sure and you will be so jeliouse of me that you didn't get the costume first " Said Cartman in a smug tone

" Oh really so what is it then is it really so awesome ..? Asked Stan glancing at the others

" Er ..I ,, I'm not telling any of you you will have to wait and see I will show you on the night so their cos you lot might try and copy it and steal my ideas and take MY prize " Cartman said nearly making Kyle choke on his juice he was drinking and Stan patted his back

" OMG Us ..Us steal your idea Nuhu I doubt it fatass I mean why would we wanna dress up as stupid Humpty Dumpty we want something way better than that " teased Kyle with a laugh

" Screw you Kyle you fucking asshole I'm not Humpty Dumpty so what you gonna go as then Mr smartass no wait a second I know I bet your gonna get a pair of striped pyjamas put on a yellow star shave your head and go as that kid in the movie The boy in the striped Pajamas a Jew boy " laughed Cartman

" Fucking shut it you fat bastard least I can get a costume to fit me you need a circus tent to make your costume " hit back Kyle

" Oh God their they go again dunno about you Stan but I'm outta here things could get ugly gimme a text when they have stopped fighting I'll see ya later " Said Kenny walking away to leave Stan to quiten Cartman and Kyle down as Kenny hated drama and avoided it he got plenty of drama at home with his parents fighting 24/7

Escaping the arguing Kenny went out of earshot of the pair to a quiter part of school and soon found his quiet friend Butters Who was quietly talking to Clyde and Token 2 other quiet boys he got on with who were also talking about the Halloween bash and what their costumes would be Token said something that he and Craig were going as the men in Black and Clyde haven't made up his mind yet

" Hey their Buttercup so are you going to the Halloween bash this year then should be fun ..? asked Kenny using Butters nickname that he gave him he often called Butters Buttercup

" O .Oh h..Hello Kenny yes I'm going as Hello Kitty I'm making the costume myself well mom is helping me" Butters said smiling Butters was a huge Hello Kitty fan so Kenny kinda expected his costume to have something to do with Hello Kitty

" Oh cool bet it looks real good I can't wait to see it so then I take it your still into Hello Kitty then .? Asked Kenny with a laugh and a wink

" Oh yes she is awesome and I think I might win first prize I do hope so otherwise I'd be so grounded for weeks maybe months who knows and I wouldn't want that I'd miss Xmas " sighed Butters

" No guess we wouldn't so you parents still pretty strict then I thought they wouldn't ground you so much I mean sure your a kid we all are but we're not little kids now " Kenny said

Butters shrugged and paused a bit .." Kinda I guess but their arent so bad like they used to be their giving me a bit more space now but anyway what you dressing up as have you got your costume yet .? Asked Butters changing the subject as he was uneasy talking about his home life it was if he was hiding something so Kenny didn't push it any further

" Yup I'm going as Freddy Krueger you know the burned guy who kills the teenagers in the movie Nightmare on Elm street he's pretty cool " said Kenny smiling

" Oh what's that I've never seen that film .? Asked Butters as he'd never seen the movies

" What you have never seen Nightmare on Elm street oh wow I thought everyone had seen those films " said Kenny a bit shocked

" Well not me are they scary ..? Asked Butters

" Well yeah I guess so don't you watch any horror films like Halloween Friday 13th their huge names I've dropped and everyone knows. Who freddy Kreuger Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees are " said Kenny stunned

" Well I don't I'm not allowed to watch horror incase I have nightmares and wet the bed I'm only allowed to Shirley Temple movies as she tapped danced like me she was really good too she was a little younger than me when she made all those films I'm a fan of hers too " said Butters making Kenny nearly laugh

" Er Shirley Temple yeah I guess she's okay but Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy their about a guy who was badly burned when the parents set him on fire for attacking and killing ... began Kenny but stopped as he didn't want to scare Butters ...Oh never mind I will tell you when your older about Freddy. You just stick with your Shirley Temple movies their much nicer and won't scare you and she was a cute kid " said Kenny patting Butters on the back and muttering ...OMG Shirley Temple honestly

Thats that chappy done more coming soon and I love Horror films too and love Freddy and Jason and yeah Shirley Temple was really cute and I watched her movies as a kid still watch them great little actress she was So RIP Shirley who died last year


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween was always a huge much loved event in south park and 11 year old friends Stan Kyle Kenny and Cartman were all really excited as they all planned to dress up go trick or treating for a bit then go to the Monster Mash bash that was a huge Halloween event biggest night of the year some say then a bit more trick or treating then head back to Kyle"s house for an awesome spooky sleepover of eating their candy telling scary stories and watching horror movies and as Halloween fell on a weekend and no school the next day they could stay up all night yet Butters and Karen had to be home by a certain time or otherwise Butters would probably get his ass grounded to next Halloween as his parents were still really strict and grounded him a lot yet sometimes Kenny suspected they abused him too as like his dad Steven was quite happy to take his belt off and beat Butters so Butters was super good all the time the perfect child

" So what are you guys planning to dress up as at Halloween this year then anything good ..? Asked Kenny at school when he seen a poster advertising the Monster Mash bash on the school notice board in the resolution area

" Oh Wendy and I are gonna be Woody and Jessie from the Toy Story movie and I know she's gonna do it as she's got the costume if seen it so were going as a couple this year it's gonna be fun " said Stan smiling

" Oh cool but lets hope she does do it this time I remember a few years ago when you guys were ment to do Raggedy Ann and Andy and she desided to be Chewbacca from Star Wars and then 2 years ago when we dressed up as the Adventurers we were going as a group and planned it all out it was gonna be awesome and you couldn't come so we had to wheel you around in a cart on FaceTime on Kyle"s iPad " said Kenny with a laugh

" Dude I couldn't help it it was my stupid dad"s fault for buying that dumb video store he thought everyone would want to rent horror movies like come on hello who rents videos from video stores now a days we all stream video stores are like so 80s or 90s and belong in Entertainment history " Stan said laughing

" Yeah that is so true and I was going to say that I stream too i know of a few sites i can see films that are still in the cinema and my parents have Netflix and the video rentals stores closed like before we were born I think " Kyle said

" Yeah we had ghosts in ours in 80s clothes and early looking Sony Walkmans and huge brick like cell phones asking for movies I haven't heard of oh and again I'm sorry about your iPad getting broken again " said Stan

" No worries dude not your fault and anyway my mom got the screen repaired a few days later and anyway sure I got the latest iPad for my birthday the following year I still have that iPad in a drawer in my room was going to give it to Ike but even he's got a new one " Kyle said

"Wow cool but anyway what you planning to dress up as any ideas yet ..? Asked Stan

" Hmmm dunno yet not sure really I've been looking at costumes in the stores it I wasent keen on them nothing really jumped out at me so might come up with my own costume you know home made but again I'm not sure I'm still looking at costumes and that " said Kyle

" OMG a home made costume you that's more like Kenny"s style so what you going as then a homeless bummer with a homeless signe round your neck all you need is your own clothes as you look like one every day and also you smell like one " taunted Cartman

" Fucking shut it my costume isn't really home made and cheap looking we bought it I'm going as Freddy Krueger from A nightmare on Elm street he's awesome and Karen is going as Queen Elsa from Frozen she's right into Frozen just now and as she always comes with meshe will be joining us again I'm kinda babysitting her " Kenny said

" Aww cute I'm sure she'll be a lovely Queen Elsa and OMG Freddy Krueger I love him he's just awesome and he's damn funny too loved him in Freddy Vs Jason those two were so funny had me sore with laughing the way they were trying to kill each other and i read the 2 actors who played them are the best of friends in real life " said Stan

" Yeah they are really great movies Jason is good too but I like Freddy better also we found a cool way of creating the burn like make up using some horror make up from the dollar store also some food and food colouring but I'm not gonna use a bald cap and I'm defiantly not gonna shave my head this Freddy is gonna have hair and if anyone says anything about Freddy being bald with a burned scalp I'll say well that's the Freddy in the movie and I ain't that actor this is for fun not a movie " said Kenny with a laugh

" Well I think it will look good bald or not I can't wait to see it " said Kyle smiling

" Thanks Kyle ..so what you going as then Humpyy Dumpty as your big enough " teased Kenny making the others laugh

" OMG Humpty Dumpty classic good one Ken and that's the only costume that will fit him as he's too fat for normal costumes " laughed Kyle glancing at a giggling Stan

" Shut it you and for your information my costume is gonna be awesome best this town has ever seen and I will win for sure and you will be so jeliouse of me that you didn't get the costume first " Said Cartman in a smug tone

" Oh really so what is it then is it really so awesome ..? Asked Stan glancing at the others

" Er ..I ,, I'm not telling any of you you will have to wait and see I will show you on the night so their cos you lot might try and copy it and steal my ideas and take MY prize " Cartman said nearly making Kyle choke on his juice he was drinking and Stan patted his back

" OMG Us ..Us steal your idea Nuhu I doubt it fatass I mean why would we wanna dress up as stupid Humpty Dumpty we want something way better than that " teased Kyle with a laugh

" Screw you Kyle you fucking asshole I'm not Humpty Dumpty so what you gonna go as then Mr smartass no wait a second I know I bet your gonna get a pair of striped pyjamas put on a yellow star shave your head and go as that kid in the movie The boy in the striped Pajamas a Jew boy " laughed Cartman

" Fucking shut it you fat bastard least I can get a costume to fit me you need a circus tent to make your costume " hit back Kyle

" Oh God their they go again dunno about you Stan but I'm outta here things could get ugly gimme a text when they have stopped fighting I'll see ya later " Said Kenny walking away to leave Stan to quiten Cartman and Kyle down as Kenny hated drama and avoided it he got plenty of drama at home with his parents fighting 24/7

Escaping the arguing Kenny went out of earshot of the pair to a quiter part of school and soon found his quiet friend Butters Who was quietly talking to Clyde and Token 2 other quiet boys he got on with who were also talking about the Halloween bash and what their costumes would be Token said something that he and Craig were going as the men in Black and Clyde haven't made up his mind yet

" Hey their Buttercup so are you going to the Halloween bash this year then should be fun ..? asked Kenny using Butters nickname that he gave him he often called Butters Buttercup

" O .Oh h..Hello Kenny yes I'm going as Hello Kitty I'm making the costume myself well mom is helping me" Butters said smiling Butters was a huge Hello Kitty fan so Kenny kinda expected his costume to have something to do with Hello Kitty

" Oh cool bet it looks real good I can't wait to see it so then I take it your still into Hello Kitty then .? Asked Kenny with a laugh and a wink

" Oh yes she is awesome and I think I might win first prize I do hope so otherwise I'd be so grounded for weeks maybe months who knows and I wouldn't want that I'd miss Xmas " sighed Butters

" No guess we wouldn't so you parents still pretty strict then I thought they wouldn't ground you so much I mean sure your a kid we all are but we're not little kids now " Kenny said

Butters shrugged and paused a bit .." Kinda I guess but their arent so bad like they used to be their giving me a bit more space now but anyway what you dressing up as have you got your costume yet .? Asked Butters changing the subject as he was uneasy talking about his home life it was if he was hiding something so Kenny didn't push it any further

" Yup I'm going as Freddy Krueger you know the burned guy who kills the teenagers in the movie Nightmare on Elm street he's pretty cool " said Kenny smiling

" Oh what's that I've never seen that film .? Asked Butters as he'd never seen the movies

" What you have never seen Nightmare on Elm street oh wow I thought everyone had seen those films " said Kenny a bit shocked

" Well not me are they scary ..? Asked Butters

" Well yeah I guess so don't you watch any horror films like Halloween Friday 13th their huge names I've dropped and everyone knows. Who freddy Kreuger Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees are " said Kenny stunned

" Well I don't I'm not allowed to watch horror incase I have nightmares and wet the bed I'm only allowed to Shirley Temple movies as she tapped danced like me she was really good too she was a little younger than me when she made all those films I'm a fan of hers too " said Butters making Kenny nearly laugh

" Er Shirley Temple yeah I guess she's okay but Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy their about a guy who was badly burned when the parents set him on fire for attacking and killing ... began Kenny but stopped as he didn't want to scare Butters ...Oh never mind I will tell you when your older about Freddy. You just stick with your Shirley Temple movies their much nicer and won't scare you and she was a cute kid " said Kenny patting Butters on the back and muttering ...OMG Shirley Temple honestly

Thats that chappy done more coming soon and I love Horror films too and love Freddy and Jason and yeah Shirley Temple was really cute and I watched her movies as a kid still watch them great little actress she was So RIP Shirley who died last year


	4. Chapter 4

" Kenny Karen is that you kids " yelled Carol when Kenny and Karen arrived home and the smell that hit them it was obvious their mom was doing drugs again and high no doubt a commen thing in the Mcormick household so they were used to it by now

" yeah mom is everything okay .? Asked Kenny as he and Karen enterd the lounge that was a tip ..old food cartons lay on the floor cigarette. Butts lay nearby empty beer cans and bottles the furniture was broken and ripped trash bags lay around stains on the carpet and their was no electricity so cold meals and the only lights were battery powered not a place for children really but still it was Kenny"s home and Karen and Kevin lived their too

" Yeah I'm good baby just feeling a little ...well I don't know really so how was school then were you good kids get good you got homework to do ? ...Asked Carol

" Yeah it was fine the usual and yeah we will do our homework soon but mom what have you been taking and this place looks like the town dump " Kenny said looking at his mom then Karen who just shrugged she couldn't remember

" Whats for tea mommy I'm hungry ..? Asked Karen

" Tea ...oh I dunno food I guess food listen to me I am funny you have a funny mommy " laughed Carol

" Don't worry Karen I'll get tea on but first we need to see to mom you go and do your homework princess I will see to mom " Said Kenny grabbing his mom and she threw up all over him and Karen pulled a face muttering gross

" Don't worry Karen its just hit my jacket I can clean that off later now you go to your room princess I'll give you a shout when tea is ready " said Kenny watching Karen go to her room

" Okay mom let's get you soberd up a bit so what did you take then was it cocaine heroine methadone your high so we need to get you to lie down for a bit I will see to the house don't worry and I'll fix Karen a bit to eat " Said Kenny helping his mom to the bedroom

" I can't remember what I took I forgot ...oooh I forgot but your such a good boy Kenny best their is and mommy loves you Kenny my little Kenny Wenny your mommy"s little prince my beautiful special precious boy " Said Carol kissing Kenny on the cheek

" I love you too mom but you need to rest now wheres dad and Kevin ..? Asked Kenny

" Kevin gone to see his girlfriend at the trailer park i think dunno where dad is he's not come home yet " Carol said

" Damn it okay I'll go and look for him their is 2 places he could be the bar or at work gimme a couple of hours I'll get him " Said Kenny as he left the room and headed for Karen's room

" Karen you stay here keep an eye on mom I'm going out for a bit " Said Kenny looking in at Karen

" oh where you going Kenny it's really late and dark now be careful won't you " the tiny girl said

" Don't you worry Princess I will just going to find dad then we will get something to eat too maybe we will have a take away if dad is the mood " Kenny said with a smile before leaving wiping the sick off his jacket and heading off into the cold night to find his dad

Elsewhere someone else was having problems too but of the different kind

" What no way your fucking kidding me you must have a better costume than that that fits me that is so fucking stupid looking thing. I mean look at the awesome Spiderman costumes also superman and wow look at this one Batman and here's a power Ranger " said Cartman grabbing other costumes of the rails that looked cool as the staff member showed Cartman a large Easter egg costume also a Humpty Dumpty costume also an oversized stupid clown costume but Cartman had been eyeing up the cool super hero costumes

" Yes we do have a lot of costumes and a large range of super heros but their all smaller sizes our larger children's sizes have all gone went ages ago and really their isn't much call for them so we don't keep them this is all we have yet their is a large store in Denvir that has 2 floors of costumes and party things and carry a much larger range of sizes so I'm sure you will get a costume their it's just that the kids here in this town are ..well you know slimmer I'm so sorry " the woman said looking at Lian

" Wha..? I'm slim I'm not fat I'm just big bonned that's all but I'm thin " Yelled Cartman looking at the store keeper who tried not to laugh as Cartman was fat

" Er yeah I'm sure you are huni but I'm sorry these are the only costumes we have in stock that will for your son " The woman said glancing at Cartman

" Oh dear I really don't know what to do Eric had set his heart on getting a costume as the store bought ones won't fit eather I offered to make him one but he won't hear of it had to be a store bought or hired one you see he wants it for the Halloween party " Said Lian sighing

" Yeah everyone does this is my busiest time of the year really but next year I will get in more bigger sizes " the store keeper said

" You just have to drive to that place in Denvir we can get a costume their I don't wanna be a stupid Easter egg or Humpty Dumpty or a stupid clown I wanna be something really cool and bad ass " Yelled Cartman on the verge of a tantrum

" wait a second bad as like in a villain bad ..? the store keeper said thinking hard

" Well yeah I guess if it's cool some bad guys look cool " Cartman said glancing at the woman and his mom

" Hold on a second I might have something in the stock room it haven't been hired out in quite a while I was going to send it back as its not really popular now but it looks cool and even better I think it will fit you ' the woman said going into the stock room to get the costume

" Sweet " mutterd Carman he'd won again and also Lian didn't mind as it saved her a long drive to Denvir and it kept Cartman happy

But across town someone was less happy ..Kenny he'd found his dad and the pair had had a huge fight and now Kenny was tending to a black eye that was forming and also their was no take away that night as his dad had drunk the money Kenny had to drag him home from the bar and Stuart was in a foul mood even yelling at Karen

" Shut the fuck up will you winning brat " he yelled as Karen had been humming the song Let it go from Frozen

" Da leave her she's not doing any harm " Yelled Kenny glaring at his dad

" Don't talk back to me brat or I'll blacken that other eye for you " yelled Stuart

" Yeah you would big bully too scared to take on other adults as they'd beat the crap outta you so you take it out on us kids instead " Yelled Kenny as Stuart made a dive for him but Kenny jumped up avoiding his dad

" Stop it you'll wake mom " Screamed Karen getting out the way and as for carol she was passed out on her bed

" Karen go to your room now princess and close your door " Yelled Kenny squaring off against his dad and Staurt was way taller than Kenny was he was tiny but tough and wouldn't go down easily

As Karen escaped to her room Stuart swiped his hand sending everything flying off the table and Kenny used the table as a shield and also grabbed a small sharp bread knife arming himself

" Come on I fucking dare ya " Threatend Kenny glaring at his dad and making slashing movements and Staurt seeing this and knowing that Kenny would hurt him backed down

" Fucking pice of shit I'm gonna lie down get this fucking mess cleaned up now you little prick " Mutterd Stuart glaring at Kenny then saying " fuck you I wish you'd never been born should have aborted you "

Kenny slumped to the floor letting the knife fall from his hand and ran his other hand through his hair and sighed not hearing Karen come back in

Kenny felt a pair of small arms go around him and a kiss on his cheek and a little voice talk to him

" Are you okay Kenny did dad hurt you ..? Asked Karen

" No princess he didn't I'm fine don't you worry about me I'm tough tough old Kenny no one messes with me " Kenny said Smiling and giving Karen a hug

" Oh and another thing forget about that dumb Halloween thing you ain't going your working with me that night Joe Mick and I need help we have a few big jobs on so your coming too " Yelled Stuart to Kenny

" Wha .. no way no fucking way I'm not doing it that's my night with Stan and Kyle and Cartman were all going together and you know I put a lot of work I to my costume " yelled Kenny

" What fucking Freddy Krueger it's crap your working at that scrap yard and that's it fuck your halloween party and fuck your friends " Stuart yelled

" Oh not you might not win the prize and get that pretty cup " Said Karen

" What wait prize theirs a prize a cup did you say ..? asked Stuart thinking that he could sell the cup for money

" Yeah a silver cup and 50 bucks but I won't win cos I won't be their I'm working with you that night sure " said Kenny seeing his dad"s plan

" Er ..well maybe I might not need you after all yeah I guess you can go and yeah Freddy Krueger is cool " Stuart said as Kenny sighed picking up the table and then leading Karen out of the room as she wanted to finish her homework and Kenny wanted to make a start on his

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so stay tuned and what will Carmans costume be lol


	5. Chapter 5

" so have you got a costume then yet fatass..? Asked Kyle the next day at school

" Wha.. Course I had a costume for weeks sure I told you that and what happened to you had a fight with a grass cutter has Spring come early I thought it was October not April or May what did I miss then " Cartman hit back at Kyle who had his hair all cut back into his short summer style

" Yeah so I got my hair cut so it be easer to manage as my Halloween costume will involve my hair too and it was my choice to get it cut short like this and are you sure about having a Halloween costume for ages ..it's just that after school you and your mom were seen at the costume hire store so what did you get Cartman Humpty Dumpty or something oversized and stupid looking " taunted Kyle with a laugh

" No I'm not telling it's none of your business and during the Holocaust Jews had their heads shaved not short back and sides and left curly on top you should be bald Kyle and where did you get the striped Pajamas then huh and is your mom making a yellow star " Cartman hit back

"You fat evil ugly fuck I'll get you " Begain Kyle but Stan and Kenny grabbed him off not wanting a fight especially on school grounds as it damage Kyle"s flawless behaviour record

" No Kyle not here he's not worth it you'd damage your perfect behaviour record and it could also affect your chances of being class head boy come on just leave him be you too Ken " said Stan grabbing Kennys wrist and led Kyle and Kenny elsewhere away from Cartman

" So have you made up your mind what your dressing up as then if it means getting your hair all cut in tour summer style then " Asked Stan

" Yeah I have I was watching some cosplay videos on line last night you know on you Tube and visited a few sites too trying to get ideas and I found one I think it will be awesome " Said Kyle then pulled Stan close and whisperd into his ear what he was going as incase Cartman was nearby

" Wow that sounds really good that could take first prize " said Stan

" Huh what will ..? Asked Kenny

So Kyle whisperd into Kenny"s ear what he was going to be and the blond boy smiled

" That sounds awesome but we don't know what Cartman is gonna be yet that's the problem and who seen him last night you didn't say .? Asked Kenny

" It was me I was in mom"s car we were on our way to the the Mall as mom wanted to get a few things in and also I wanted to get my hair cut too and we seen him head into the costume hire store I dunno what he got. and I couldn't really see his face but he was like ..Oh I'm so gonna get the best costume ever and he wanted to see me cry if he won yeah right I won't cry for that fat shit in his dreams but I missed him coming out so don't know what he got if he got anything he might be saying he got a costume. When he didn't " Kyle said

" That means he can't enter then " said Kenny with a smile

" Unless he heads over to Denvir sure their is a big costume hire and party store their " Said Stan

" Yeah but somehow I don't see his mom driving all the way over their for one Costume she's toughend up a lot lately good on her I say he was treating her as a door mat has done for years okay the woman is the towns biggest whore but she's always nice to us kids so iv no problems with her and it's about time she toughend up to him " Kyle said

" Yeah but face it Cartmans still a fat spoilt mommy"s boy always will be Stan said

" Yeah that's true but I'm sure you will look really awesome Kyle I can't wait to see it " Said Kenny with a smile as the boys headed off to class and Cartman didn't say what he was going as all he said was ' Just wait and see "

" Hey fatass I heard your going as an Elephant what was it Clyde Dumbo ? taunted Craig at lunchtime to Cartman

" Hey look you two this could get interesting " Said Kyle nudging Stan and Kenny as they stood in the lunch que

" Fucking shut it Craig it's none of your business what I'm going as and no it's not fucking Dumbo why are you going as him " Yelled Cartman

" No least I can get a cool costume to fit me unlike you and heard you hired one cos you couldn't get a store bought one to fit you " taunted Craig

" Were you the asshole spying on me last night when I went to the costume hire store with my mom .? Asked Cartman

" Me .? No way why would I wanna spy on you I don't care what you get I was at home I had to change Stripe's cage and get a start on my homework God your paranoid if you think everyone is spying on you we have better stuff to do " Said Craig

" Well someone was they were trying to see my costume I bet " Yelled Cartman before being told to be quiet by a school prefect

" He still has no idea who seen him now he's accusing everyone what an idiot " laughed Kenny

" Yup and he won't know cos I'm not gonna tell him so let him rant on he's always doing that anyway dumb asshole " Kyle said laughing watching Cartman come back over to rejoin the que but that caused a stir too

" hey back of the line you stepped outta the que " a few people yelled

" Oh its okay my friends Kenny and Kyle were keeping my place here so I'm good " yelled Cartman trying to stand in line next to Kenny

" I didnt say I'd keep your place fatass did you Kyle ..? Asked Kenny looking at the redhead

" Nope and I didn't hear Stan say anything to so sorry fatass back of the que I guess and don't worry it may look long but it's moving quickly so won't be long till your near the front again " Said Kyle with a laugh looking at the very long que that snaked around the cafeteria and near the doors and their looked if their was over 100 kids in the que

Cartman also looked at the long que and knew if he did that he'd be their for ages and might never get served and more people, we're joining it by the second and also Cartman heard Kyle laughing and seen him chatting to Stan and Kenny and acting all smug as he turned his back on Cartman looking at some of the food on offer that day

" Fucking Jew I'll wipe that grin off his stupid face and that fucking McCormick too " Cartman thought looking at the 3 friends happily chatting

But before Cartman could attack Kyle he remembered Kyle's awesome Halloween sleepover and that ment keeping in with Kyle if he was to be invited so revenge on Kyle would have to wait till after Halloween was over

" Okay you guys I'll see you later save me a seat at your table " Said Cartman gently patting Kyle on the arm and heading to the back of the que

" Wow amazing he went without a fuss I thought he'd have done something or said something he normally would have " Said Stan glancing at Cartman

" Yeah he would have given any other time of the year but he's trying to keep in with me cos of my sleepover " Kyle said with a laugh ..Kyle was on to Cartman as the redhead was very smart

" So you still letting him come then he will ruin it eat all the food and that " Said Kenny

" He won't if he tries anything he's out don't care if it's like 3am but I might use this to my advantage I think I could make Cartman my slave between now and Halloween as he would do anything to come to my sleepover hmmmm ..now I wonder what I could do " Said Kyle with an evil grin on his face and Stan and Kenny just looked at each other wondering what the redhead was planning

And the didn't have to wait long ...At the lunch table their was one seat left normally Cartman sat their but seeing Karen in the distance with her lunch stuff looking for a seat Kyle had a plan

" hey Karen Karen over here " Yelled Kyle waving the small girl over

" Oh hi their Kyle what's wrong .? Karen asked

" Nothing really just wondered if you fancy sitting here next to Kenny that's all " Said Kyle with a smile

" Yeah why not sit here next to your big brother hang out with me for a bit " Said Kenny with a smile

" Wow are you sure I mean won't your friends mind cos theirs no girls allowed at your table they sit at their own table " Said Karen pointing to the girls table that had all the girls at it

" Karen your no odenery girl your a princess and Princesses sit at the best table and our table is the best so you sit here with me " Said Kenny smiling

" Yeah that's really nice it isn't this that fat boys seat Eric Cartman ..? Asked Karen

" Yeah but he can go and take a jump of the Empire state building who cares about him you stay here " Said Kyle patting Karen"s hand as she started eating her lunch

About a further 10 minutes later Cartman was eventually served and came over to sit down but got a shock seeing Karen in his seat

" What the fuck ..what's she doing here in my seat little bitch fuck off back to your own table " Yelled Cartman

" Karen stay here " Said Kyle and Kenny together not even looking at Cartman

" Oh Cartman I need some more napkins and can't be bothered walking all the way over their again go and get some will you " Said Kyle licking his fingers

" Fuck you lazy Jew I'm not your fucking slave you have longer legs than me you get it " Cartman said but Kyle didn't awnser

" Oh and did I tell you guys I have the new Terrance and Philip box set for our Halloween sleep over and mom is getting me a huge Halloween cake it's gonna be a great night " Kyle said glancing at Carman then to the others

" Er hold on watch my stuff I'll grab you some napkins your hand looks sticky their " said Cartman

" OMG he's doing it he's actually going to get your napkins wow " Said Stan stunned

" Yup told you I'd have him eating out my hand he's despite to go to my sleepover and will do anything so I think I could have some fun with him I always wanted a slave now I have one " Kyle said laughing seeing Cartman coming over again

" theirs the napkins anything else ..Asked Cartman getting ready to grab his tray

" Er yes their is could you put these in the trash oh and Stan wants another Juice do you mind getting him one " Said Kyle as Stan handed Cartman the money

" What that means rejoining that que again and waiting ages to get served " Cartman said on the verge of complaining

" Yup fraud so won't take long the ques moving quickly " Kyle said before looking at Stan to talk about the awesome sleepover so Cartman sighed and rejoined the que he was too stupid to see that Kyle was using him as a doormat

This went on all day really Kyle getting Cartman to do things and even Kenny and Stan had a go too as they knew if Cartman moaned Kyle would ban him so Cartman had no other choice and he'd hoped that Kyle would stop treating him this way soon but it went on the next day right up to last day of school

Kyle had Cartman do all kinds of things for him fetching and carrying for him and if he dared moan he'd just mention the sleep over and that made Cartman behave and though everyone else could see that Kyle was clearly using Cartman to his advantages they didn't say anything also as they thought the fat boy deserved it as he was always such an asshole to Kyle so now the tables were turned. It Cartman always said to himself it's only till after Halloween then I'll get my own back on him and Kyle will be my slave

Well that's that chappy done had a bit of fun with Cartman here lol next one coming soon so enjoy readers


	6. Chapter 6

Soon it was Halloween and the day of the MonsterMash Bash and everyone was excited but for Cartman he still never said what he was going as and was sick of being Kule"s slave as he'd been worked so hard by him and Kyle enjoyed taking the piss but if he got into the sleepover it be so worth it

at Kenny" s house across town Karen got into her Queen Elsa dress that Carol had got really cheap the kids thought it was store bought but Carol got it off. a friend of a friend for 5 bucks and it felt cheap too and had no wig but it had a slightly longer train and more glitter in it and that made Karen happy so she didn't care if it was a cheap fake or not so to add to the look Carol was doing Karen"s hair in a side Elsa braid and pinned a couple of flowers in it and sprayed it with glitter and also Karen was carrying a small Olaf teddy as she planned to sing Let it go and dance round the toy

kenny was also getting ready in his room and looked fantastic as Freddy Kruger he had identical clothes and had got the glove out dollar store and the make up toothat was fake burns and he was adding fake food to his face for blisters as he knew a little about special effects make up thanks to watching you tube videos on Kyle and Stans" s PC and now Kenny looked awesome and did stand a good chance of winning top prize

Kenny also Gelled his hair back as he didn't get a bald cap so this Freddy was going to have hair but he still looked stunning as he looked at himself in the old cracked mirror in his room and smiled

' See you in your dreams tell them Freddy is back " Said Kenny putting on a deep husky voice and a evil laugh before one last check and heading into the lounge happy with the way he looked

" Mom I'm ready how do I look .? Asked Kenny glancing at his mom who was putting some make up on Karen making Kenny look over and he gasped a bit

" OMG oh your Royal highness I had no idea that you were visiting us tonight please don't freeze me also my little sister loves you and Anna shed love to meet you " Said Kenny bowing low making Karen giggle a bit

" It is me silly I'm going as Queen Elsa do you think I look like her well apart from the wig .? Asked Karen with a smile

" Oh so it is you Karen wow I thought we had the real Queen Elsa here for a moment but it's you and you do you look beautiful your highness " Said Kenny with a smile

" You both look great now be careful you two only talk to people you know remember stranger danger if the persons house is in darkness and no decorations they want to be left alone so don't go banging on the door stay in well lit areas also safety in numbers stay together and Karen hold Kenny"s hand tightly now Kenny your 11 years old a big boy so your responsible for Karen and also loose the glove just now just wear it when you need too and don't let go of your sisters hand keep a tight grip off it now remember that and be careful lot of pedophiles and weirdos out they'd that pray on kids like you kids " Carol said

" Don't worry mom we will and Karen is safe with me I won't let her out my sight " said Kenny smiling as Karen grabbed her Olaf toy off the sofa but found it hard to carry him and her pumpkin pail and hold Kenny"s hand at the same time

" Hey Karen maybe you should just leave Olaf at home hell be safe here till you get back I will sit him in your room " Carol said about to take the toy

" Aww but mom Elsa isn't complete without Olaf he's her friend " Karen said

" Er I think that was Anna Elsa was on her own a lot she wanted isolation as she was scared incase she hurt people with her powers sure so Olaf traveled with Anna and also I'd hate for you to loose him as I know how special he is to you he will be here when you get back and you. Can tell him what a fantastic time you had I bet he'd love to hear that " Kenny said

" Yeah your right I guess I'll put him in my bed and I can tell him all about tonight later " said Karen kissing Olaf on the nose as she went to put her toy in her room and was talking to it

" You sure you will Be okay mom dad is late home again and we both know that usually means one thing and I don't wanna think about it " Kenny said sighing as he knew his dad would would be drinking in the bar then he'd come home late and start shit infact Kenny was trying to get his mom to agree for Karen to sleep over at the Broflovskis too least she'd be safe their as Stuart often hit Karen when he was drunk and that was a lot

" Don't worry I'll be fine baby I can deal with your dad just you look after Karen and make sure she is okay also I will have your sleep over things ready too so when you bring Karen back you can grab your things also some fresh clothes for tomorrow as if yo come home dressed as Freddy Krueger you might scare a few people is Mr Broflovski bringing you here and taking you back to his place .? Asked Carol

" Yeah also he'll bring me back to or row I'm having breakfast their too then later on we will hang out with Stan and also if dad starts his shit let me know if I see any marks on you I'll fucking kill him I swear to God I will don't stand for it mom he's an asshole when he's drunk but don't worry about Karen and me were fine " Said Kenny giving Carol a bug

" I won't baby you have a good night ' Carol said gently rubbing her sons back

Elsewhere across town at Kyle" s place Stan sat on Kyle"s bed dressed as Woody from Toy story and watched Kyle put the finishing touches to his costume

Kyle looked awesome the best Stan had ever seen and he was bound to win as he was dressed as a Space Alien

The top and pants he were was a sparkly silver all in one dance costume from the thrift store and was skin tight also he got a pair of silver gloves and he'd painted his boots silver and also painted his face ears and neck silver too and as he got his hair cut it was easer to manage and he had that all sprayed silver till their was no red left showing and on his head he had a head band with silver bobbles sticking out and darker shade of silver make up lipstick and eyeshadow he'd gone way out and was stunning looking but he was still spraying glitter in his hair and fixing it

" So do you know for sure if Wendy is dressing up as Jessie from Toy story then she's not gonna let you down like last time a few years ago ..? Asked Kyle not even looking at Stan

" Yeah she is she has the costume and I trust her she won't let me down this year she's quite excited about it just now she's gone round to Bebe"s place to get ready she said something about dressing up as a 1920s flapper girl I overheard her not sure if it's out the movie Chicargo but she's ment to be from a movie anyway and also we know that Kenny is Freddy Krueger and Karen is Queen Elsa from Frozen their meeting us soon but still have no idea what fatass is have you heard anything yet ..? Asked Stan

" Nope not a thing he just won't say but it will be something stupid like Humpty Dumpty ..I mean look ay him he's like an elephant none of the kids costumes will fit him and we both know he's to proud to wear a home make costume he thinks that's for poor people like Kenny and home made costumes look like crap " laughed Kyle glancing at Stan and waving a comb

" Yeah I know and yours is home made and you look really awesome I just wanna come over their and take you right now " Said Stan with a laugh

" Mmm I know you do but that's for later and I put a lot of work into it not just the planning everything but I so hope I can get this silver spray out of my hair later I don't wanna be walking around tomorrow or next week with patches of silver still in it and having people think that I'm going grey haired fuck dude I'd never hear the end of it they'd be like ..OMG that Kyle Broflovski he's 11 years old and going grey " Said Kyle with a laugh as he sprayed more silver glitter in his hair

" Yeah that's true and your making it even greyer by spraying it more but looks cool anyway do you know what the others are dressing up as then ..? Asked Stan

" Not sure really well I heard that Jason is going as Jason Voorhees you know the guy that kills people in the movies Friday 13th and the other films with him in it " Said Kyle

" Yeah some call him the Camp Crystal Lake slasher wears a Hockey mask big guy yup I know Jason yet don't wanna meet him yet I know he kills teens and adults does he kill Kids Freddy does " Said Stan

" Dunno never seen them all only the first two and Freddy Vs Jason but our Jason is going as Jason Voorhees he showed me the hockey Mask and I think he got his Machete that's soft foam rubber from the dollar store ..OMG hey I have had an awesome idea " Gasped Kyle

" What's that should I be worried " Stan laughed

" No not really but listen if Kenny is going to be Freddy Krueger and Jason is gonna be Jason Voorhees well those two are enimes and wanna kill each other " Said Kyle

" yeah so what about it ..? Asked Stan

" Well Kenny is gonna be Freddy and Jason is gonna be ..well Jason so maybe they could pair up and act out a fake fight like in the movie it be cool and get everyone all going Freddy Vs Jason 2 so to speak " Laughed Kyle

" Hey yeah that would be real cool and sure everyone in town knows that those 2 killers hate each other we need to talk to Kenny and Jason about that I'm sure they'll agree also " Said Stan smiling

" Yeah I'm sure they will but anyway I did hear Token say that he and Craig are going as the Men in Black like the movie also Butters is gonna be Hello Kitty no surprise their i guess a couple of the other guys are going as Axel oh the guy with the pink hair in Kingdom Hearts who loves flowers damn I forgot his name he looks so gay but he's a cold hearted bastard " Said Kyle

" Oh year I know that guy you mean Marluxia I think " Said Stan

" yeah that's him I don't like him he kicked my ass in the game he's really tough despite his looks " Kyle said

" Yeah I know what you mean it took me ages to beat him oh he's okay I guess I preface Axel " Said Stan

" Well what ever but what the other guys are going as I dunno yet haven't spoken to them or had a chance to overhear anything " Said Kyle

" Yeah same here I guess we will see them later but they won't be as good as you that's for sure but hey is Ike going to the Halloween party and is he dressing up ? Asked Stan

" Yeah he's going as Buzz lightyear we bought him the costume he was gonna go as woody but overheard you saying you were doing that so he changed his mind and chose something else but is your shelly going .? Asked Kyle

" Nope it's not the kinda thing she's into said dressing up is for dumb little kids really to quote her so she's gone to the Ciniema with her latest boyfriend think they have gone to see a Horror film in 3D so late night for mom waiting on her getting back yet I doubt they will see anything of the movie they'll be too busy making out in the back seat I bet " Laughrd Stan

" Ewwoo gross and that's bullcrap about being too old for the Halloween monster bash sure their is adult twice three times or age going their but anyway after we leave the bash we can do a bit of trick or treating then back here for my spooky sleepover of ghost stories awesome goodies games and a silica or a couple of my awesome Halloween cake ..OMG mom has got loads of stuff in and I have a couple of real pumpkins that were carved out today so we can put candles in them make it more spooky and the perfect time for spooky stories then later take off our costumes clean up and change into our PJs and try and grab some sleep we can put the Halloween decorations away tomorrow and get rid of the pumpkins then we can plan our day hang out at Sizzlers shoot some hoops or that " Kyle said

" Yeah and that sounds really good to me so I guess no sleep tonight just fun " Stan laughed as he got ready to leave followed by Kyle who grabbed his phone and toy gun before leaving too and both headed down stairs I to the lounge as they wanted to talk to Kyle"s parents before leaving for a great night out

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

OMG oh wow you look really terrific great costume but I'm not keen on you dying your hair silver what possessed you you had such beautiful red hair too propel will think your old with hair like that " Said Sheila going to touch Kyle"s silver curls but he backed away bit

" Mom it's not real hair dye my hair is still red under this it's only a a spray in silver colour and spray in glitter it will wash out tomorrow I bought the spray for Halloween everyone uses it so it will be fine and please don't touch my hair mom I spent a long time getting it just right and I don't want it messed up again but thank you anyway " Kyle said with a smile

" Oh I'm sorry Bubbah but again as I said you look really great and you too Stan good luck to both of you tonight " Sheila said smiling

" Aww thanks Mrs B " Said Stan as Gerald agreed coming into the lounge and he slipped Kyle some money

" here is 30 dollars for you son you have a good time and take care now and you too Stan you look great too and enjoy yourselves I used to when I was your age and went to the Halloween Monster Mash bash " Gerald said

" Wow its been running since you were our age Mr B..? Asked Stan

" Yup sure has it was the highlight of the years well apart from the county fair it's a very old event been running since the 1950s I believe but we feel we're too old for it and it's your turn to have fun so you boys have a great time and stay safe " Gerald said

" Thanks Mr B we will " Said Stan as he and Kyle headed for the door

" Kyle wait a moment arnt you taking Ike with you is he still upstairs .? Asked Sheila

" Mom no Ike didn't want to go with me and he like left ages ago with a couple of his friends and one of their moms she was taking them to the community hall ( where the event was held ) shell bring him back later and Ike made it clear to me like last week he didn't want to hang out with me but I'll see him later he will be okay he's not a baby any more " Said Kyle heading out the door to make a quick get away as he seen his mom about to start a fuss and that was the last thing he wanted so now would be the best time to leave

When the boys went outside it already had started to get dark and it was freezing cold but they didn't mind really as they walked along the road seeing other people in costume a few were trick or treating the rest all heading to the community hall like they were

" Sorry about my mom she's so darn fussy and imagine her thinking I had dyed my hair silver too OMG " laughed Kyle

" Yeah I know but hey she's okay and I had no idea that the Monster Mash Bash had been going on since the 50s that's a very long time wonder if it will still be going on in like another 50 or 60 years time and we will be saying that to our grand kids imagine in the future when we're really old I'll be saying oh remember when we were kids of 11 and Kyle you were a great Space Alien and I was Woody from that really old old Diseny film Toy story " laughed Stan

" Yeah I think it will be cool but still wonder what Cartmans gonna be this is gonna be so interesting " Said Kyle

" Maybe he won't go he might not have a costume or a good one " Said Stan

" Oh costume or not he will worm his way into my sleepover that's for sure but well see if he has a costume or not soon enough " Said Kyle as he and Stan walked on down the street towards the community centre

Also the boys seen Kenny and Karen in the distance coming towards them they'd caught the bus out of their part of town and Karen was holding Kenny"s hand and chatting excitedly

" OMG wow you look amazing oh wow you are so bound to take first prize tonight that is an awesome costume best I've seen so far " Said Kenny looking at Kyle

" Thanks dude you look really cool too you make an awesome Freddy and love the burn scars make up " Said Kyle

" Thanks some of the make up I made old bits of food I sort of glued to my face using a kids glue and I painted it to look like bad blisters the rest is store bought the dollar store and as I don't have a bald cap as Freddy is bald I gelled my hair back and also the glove game from the dollar store too " Kenny said proudly

" Well you look fantastic the coolest Freddy ever " Said Kyle then pausing when he heard Karen giving a polite cough if to get Kyle"s attention

" Oh wow you look awesome too Karen your Queen Elsa very pretty " Smiled Kyle

" Thank you Kyle mom got it for me wish I had the wig too as Elsa has white blonde hair not brown " Began Karen but Kenny cut her off

" Karen you look beautiful blonde or not and mom has done a great job on your hair she's sort of back combed it to make it look thicker and Elsa in the film has like 1000 million billion hairs on her head or more no one has that amount of hair in real life even the wigs don't as they'd be way too heavy to wear " Said Kenny

"The real Elsa at Disney world does " Said Karen

" Well okay the real Elsa that lives in Disney world has all that hair but she is the only one " Kenny laughed

" Wow poor Elsa and I thought I had thick wild hair if left untamed " Said Kyle with a laugh

" So did you guys make your costumes then their both awesome looking .? Asked Kenny looking at his friends

" No I'm not that clever I took the easy road and bought mine well mom did we got it at Walmart well the boots are from the thrift store and as you know I'm woody from Toy story "Said Stan touching his waistcoat

" Yeah it looks awesome Stan I used to love Toy story when I was younger still got the DVDs and yeah mine is home made its a silver skin tight glittery all in one dance costume that's meant to be my skin it's really meant for a girl but hell it serves the purpose so I don't care I got it from the thrift store along with this silver belt the face paint is from the small party store in Fairpack the boots are my old boods dad sprayed them silver for me also the silver hair colour and body glitter is from the party store and the gloves and toy gun are from the dollar store it took me ages to get ready but worth it I think " Kyle said smiling

" yeah it looks really awesome I love it " smiled Kenny

" And as I said I'm Queen Elsa from Arendale " Said Karen

" Yup you are and a very pretty one too " Said Stan as he felt sad for Karen as already he'd seen a few Queen Elsas running around and nearly all had the blonde wig so Karen"s chances of winning we're sadly very slim but he didn't tell her that as it would upset her

" Yeah Karen here loves Frozen it's all we get at home morning noon and night Frozsn Frozen Frozen " Kenny said

" Reminds me of that woman on you Tube her daughter's school was off due to bad weather for a few days and she drove her mom mad with Frozen in the end the mom was wanting to Kill the characters from Frozen " Kyle began

" Oh yeah and the little girl is like ..Please don't kill Elsa and the mom makes a face OMG that video is so darn funny I have it in my playlist funniest video I have seen yet the poor mom she's like to her daughter you let it go " Laughed Stan

" Yeah I know I love that video too so funny I've seen it at Kyle"s but anyway I hope you guys don't mind Karen tagging along it's just that I promised mom I'd look after her for a while .? Asked Kenny

" No of course not not at all she's more than welcome to join us " Smiled Kyle glancing at Karen then at Butters who Just appeared and got out his dad"s car and as he said he was dressed as Hello Kitty and was followed by another boy with red curly hair and glasses who was younger than him he was dressed as Superman

" Hey fellas " Butters yelled waving and coming over

" Hi their Butters aww you look cute as Hello Kitty " Said Kyle smiling at the little blond

Butters had his face painted white like Hello Kitty's a white sweater on blue dungarees white trainers a white pompon at his butt for a tail and white cat ears on a headband and a bow at one ear and white mittens he did look cute

" Th thanks Kyle yeah I really love her you look cool too and isn't Eric with you .? Asked Butters as they were now joined by Craig Token who were dressed as the Men in Black and Jason who was dressed as Jason Voorhees from Friday 13th movies and it suited him that part as their Jason was quite tall too but Kyle was still taller

" Nope I haven't seen him all day last seen him in school yesterday well on the bus home that was it really and I have no idea what his costume is he didn't say he's acting if it's top secret why have you guys seen him .? Asked Kyle

" Nope not since yesterday when we were going home remember when he was annoying that ginger kid near the front " Said Craig

" Yeah asshole he hit me instead with his screwed up bit of paper but hey no Tweekers with you tonight I thought he'd be coming with you I think he was here last year " Said Stan

" No he wasent he's not really In to Halloween way too scary for him so he's staying at home drinking coffee no doubt I'll see him tomorrow but I'll save him some candy and th..." Began Craig but stopped when he glanced at Kenny and Jason who were squaring up to each other

" Voorhees we have unfinished business remember Crystal Lake that summer night " Kenny said putting on a gruff voice pretending to be Freddy Kruger but Jason got In to role play too and only staired and tilted his head to the side like Jason in the movies before pretending to make a slash at Kenny and Kenny pretended to attack Jason Calling him an overgrown mommy"s boy

" Hey check out those two their really good very in character too " Said Token watching the role play fight

" yeah their the best Freddy and Jason I have seen so far oh and remember Kenny you do all the wise cracking Jason you don't say one word your the tall silent type " Yelled Stan with a laugh as Kenny and Jason gave Stan a thumbs up

" Hey I know I had an idea if Jason and Kenny are gonna role play Freddy vs Jason well Craig and I are the Men in Black and your an Alien so maybe we could role play with you we captured you if that's okay with you" said Token

" Yeah that sounds fun I'll do it " Said Kyle smiling

" So later are you guys going trick or treating for some candy .? Asked Butters

" Yeah later on our way home we will go round the doors of the people, still up usually you see lights in the window and decorations outside they want tick or treaters to call but after that we will go straight back to mine for the party mom had got a load of things in I'm having a small Halloween party so it should be fun " Said Kyle as everyone headed inside and Jason took off his mask as he was hot

" Phew it's boiling in that mask God knows how the actors that play him cope and he will be in it for hours plus have all that zombie like make up on top poor guys " Jason said rubbing his face he had no make up on underneath but his face looked sweaty

" I dunno he just does part of the job I guess that's actors for you same with the 2 guys that play Freddy they are the same hours of really heavy male up me ages to get this make up on so I can't imagin how long it take for the real Freddy actors " Kenny said

" Yeah hours I bet same with the guys that played Jason think its the same for all the horror movie villans really you have the disfigured Killer " Jason said now carring. His Hockey mask

When everyone went inside they seen the place was crowded of people adults and kids alike were still arriving and all kinds of cool costumes it looked more like a display convention only people not in costume was the VIPs and the County fair king and queen and their attendants who were their in the VIP area in their royal clothes

Their we're quite a few Elsas and adult Elsas were their too a few Anna's couple of Olafs and also some other Diseny princesses including Nicole who was Princess Tiana from the Frog Princess she looked stunning and carried a plush frog Token went over to talk to her for a bit

.Also they seen a Rapunzel with a wig in a braid that looped over the girls arm twice and still reached the floor and she had a little toy camelionon her shoulder .

Also their we're a few Super Saiyans another Freddy Krueger but he had a bald cap on and his make up looked better and 2 more Jason Voorhees one had a woman play his mom and she was hugging him " saying my baby boy your such a very good boy Jason mommy is so proud of you angel " they were good too

Also as expected a lot of witches a few Harry potters couple of Furries one girl dressed as a sexy little red ridding hood and she had blood down the front of her dress and led a guy in a wolf costume around on a lead also they seen 2 Michael Myers a couple of Killer clowns and a few other scary looking costumes and also quite a few from Video games too

A coupe of people dressed as Cloud from Final Fantasy another guy dressed as Kadaj carring a box and ranting on about Mother and a reunion also they seen 2 guys as sepharoth a girl dressed as Aerith talking to a Tifa and Zack and a small girl with them with black paint all down her arm and part of her neck and carring a moggle teddy and her hair in bunches

Their was 2 Guys as Ash from Pokemon 2 Soras from Kingdom hearts also a Riku and Roxas and the guys they knew who were Axel and Marluxia in fact their was 3 guys as Axel and a coupe, do girls dressed as Namine and Xion

Their was a werewolf a few vampires girl dressed as Alice in wonderland with blood on her dress and quite a few costumes none was sure what they were and sure enough in the cloud was Wendy and Bebe dressed as Jessie from Toy story and Bebe was dressed as a 1920s flapper girl and her hair looked quite short too and even the Dj was wearing a vampire costume so it was a really good turn out and was going to be a great night by the looks of it but still no signe of Cartman

Well that's that chappy done yep I love Freddy and Jason great movies and that video I mentioned is worth checking out it is so funny Bout the woman wanting to Kill the Frozen characters and I have it in my play lists next chappy up soon


	8. Chapter 8

" Wow it is really busy here I didn't expect such a huge turn out and great selection of costumes they look really cool too" shouted Kyle above the loud music that blared out into the hall

" Yeah it looks like a cosplay convention a lot of the costumes you'd see their did you see those cool guys dresses as Goku and Trunks they looked good and I seen a Sephiroth too ..he was talking to a Zack and Aerith Oh look their is Wendy and Bebe over their " Shouted Stan yelling even louder and waving the girls over

" Oh look their is the county fair royal court over their their not in costume " Yelled Butters looking at a group of kids in the distance who were dressed like royalty and talking to securaty and other adults not in costume

" Their not allowed to enter cos they have to do the judging and that so have to remain official looking and that means wearing their royal county fair clothes but they'll be allowed to enter next year when their reign is up and the new royal court will do the judging " Said Kyle

" I'd like to enter when I'm old enough it looks fun " Said Butters still glancing at the group of kids in the distance who were eating some Halloween treats and dancing a little

" Oh I'm sure it is if your into that sort of thing but I'm not but I'll go to the county fair next summer just to have fun go on the rides win some prizes and that " Kyle said now glancing at Wendy and Bebe who came over smiling

" Wow you look really good as an Alien but you don't look scary and your character isn't famous like Wendy is from Toy story like Stan Kenny is Freddy Krueger Karen is from Frozen and we just seen Jason who is Jason from Froday 13th Said Bebe

" Thanks but is your character famouse you look like a normal mom scary 1920s flapper girl " Said Kyle looking at Behe

" I'm from the movie Bugsy the gangster movie with all the kids in it I'm Tallulah she's the beautiful show girl and part gangster so see told you " said Bebe putting on an old gangster accent like the way Jodie Foster spoke in the film

" I remember that film it was on at Easter good movie even if it's really old now but the kids in it were great " Said Wendy smiling

" " Oh yeah I remember now and yeah you do look good Bebe a lot like her " Said Stan smiling

" You look hot if seen that movie too and yeah hell I'd have a bit of Talluhla any time also have you cut your hair it looks short .? Asked Kenny looking at Bebe"s hair

" No course I haven't I just pinned it all up so it looks short my mom helped me but you guys look really good espeshally you Kyle " Said Bebe

" Er thanks " said Kyle shyly

" So are you gonna sing that sexy song then ?.My name is Tallulah my first rule is fun...? Asked Kenny with a wink

" Hmm maybe later I will we will see oh their is Red and Annie I'll catch you guys later have fun " Said Bebe heading over to other 2 girls she knew to talk to them

" Wow she looks hot and that dress shows off her great figure and as I said Talluhla in that movie was damn hot " said Kenny glancing over at Bebe in the distance as Karen rolled her eyes she was used to this now

Soon the party was in full swing and between grabbing snacks the boys with Wendy and Karen danced away happily before going off with a couple of her friends but stayed in sight

Stan danced with Wendy Kyle with Bebe and Kenny had hooked up with a girl he met and danced with her and later Kenny planned on getting that girl"s phone number a friends invite on Facebook and making another date with her as he had the hots for her

The girl Kenny was dancing with was really from Fairpark as some people their came too her name was Misty and she was wearing a short sexy snow white dress and had long dark hair in curls down her back with a red head band and though she was 12 she was well developed and Kenny couldn't keep his eyes off her and had a lot if dances with her

The boys also noticed a lot more people arriving in all sorts of cool looking costumes then eventually Cartman appeared and what he was wearing made everyone stop dancing and stare at him

" Hey look who's just come in " Said Stan nudging Kyle making his friend turn round and gasp a little

" OMG what the fuck ' was all Kyle could say before breaking I to fits of laughter and the others were the same too as they all straired at Cartman who was getting mad now he knew he shouldn't have come not like that

The only costume that was left really apart from those other horrible costumes was a Mr Stay Puft Marshmallow man from the film GhostBusters and that costume now had the gang doubled over holding themselfs in fits of laughter

" OMG its a walking Marshmallow " Laughed Kyle he couldn't say anything else for laughing

" Hey Cartman have you been eating to many marshmallows recently you turned into one " Stan said laughing and more jokes were thrown at Cartman making the fat boy really pissed off now

" Shut it you it's a cool costume and it's a bad guy way better than your crappy costumes " Yelled Cartman his face getting scarlet under the white face paint

" So was that the only costume left in your size then why bother coming then look face it Cartman your way too fat for any good costume so why bother getting one you'd been better staying at home and watching a movie lot of good movies on tv tonight your too unhealthy to dance i bet you will sit in a chair all night tapping your feet and stuff yourself with more food same as you did last hear and the one before that and also I guess I don't need to worry about you being a rivel and having a better costume sorry Cartman but you don't stand a chance of winning maybe next year and also loose a bit if weight drop some clothes sizes and you will have a better chance of getting a better costume to fit cos if not it might be a circus tent next year and that one looks so stupid. Come on Ghostbusters is so...well so 80s and not in style now " Said Kyle with a laugh

" Dumb fucking Jew oh I thought Jews didn't go in for Halloween " yelled Cartman

" Course we do you fat asshole " yelled Kyle and quickly glancing around as he didn't want to start anything or get into an argument with Cartman so he desided to avoid him till he cooled off a bit

" As kyle had predicted Cartman grabbed a chair and hung around the food table eating the food and drinking juice and that as dancing wasent his thing it made him tired and took up too much energy and he was happy where he was sitting down and stuffing himself but everyone else all enjoyed themselfs dancing away. To the loud music and the orange and yellow lights flashed around turning everyone orange and yellow for a couple of seconds and they didn't bother or care what Cartman was up too as long as he kept out of their way

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

About 2 hours or maybe less later the Mayor got up. On the stage and called for everyone's attention and all the lights went up and the music stopped as the mayor cleared her throat and mutterd " is this Mic working okay " as a man fixed the mic to her height

Alright everyone if I can have your attention please for a while and we will start the parade of costumes now I have to say you all look fantastic but sadly we can only have one child winner and one adult winner and runner up so I wasn't everyone to show off their costumes. Also I know a few of you are going to do a little role play in groups that is great but again you can't all win we will hand out the children's prices first as it is getting late and their is a lot of little ones here tonight and we can't keep them up past their bedtime so I want you to come up on stage do your act then leave again and the adults will be picked later before we end for the night so I have a list if names here I was given of all those who are here and when I call your name come up on stage " The mayor yelled

" So that's why we had to give our names at the door " Said Craig but Kyle shhhed him

One by one the kids went up on stage showing off their costumes and they were good and it was the littlest kids that went first including Ike who pretended to be Buzz and he performed by himself but he was good

" Hey Kyle Kyle that's Ike on stage " Yelled Stan above the Toy story music they played for Ike

" Yeah I see him he's awesome " Yelled Kyle he was standing talking to another boy dressed as a Stormtrouper from Star Wars and then he clapped and cheered his younger brother when he came off the stage as Ike went over to his friends yelling "Thanks big bro "

After all the smaller kids had done their act the slightly older kids went on stage to show off their costumes including Karen and she befriended a little girl dressed as Anna who didn't have a wig on too and she catried a toy Olaf she lived in the trailer park and her family were poorer than Kenny's it seemed but she still looked really good

The mayor chatted to both girls about their costumes and what they planned to do which was the mixture of the songs the First time in forever and let it go when Elsa strikes her sister a second time so after they chatted to the mayor both girls did their act

The little girl playing Anna pleaded with Karen to come back home with her but Karen warned her to stay away that she was dangerous and told her friend to go back home and open up the gates and the argument that they acted out by singing was really good

" wow Karen is good so has she been rehearsing that I thought she was gonna sing Let it go " said Stan

" Yeah so did I and I don't really know who that other girl is but their good " Said Kenny watching Karen sing a high note and pretend to strike the girl with ice powers before running to the edge of the stage and the other girl who was Anna collapsed on to the stage and lay their for a bit before getting up and Karen ran back on stage giving her a hug and then. both girls left the stage heading towards Kenny

" Wow Karen omg that was great well done I'm so proud of you " Said Kenny hugging his sister

" Yeah well done Karen and you too " Said Kyle patting Karen on the back and looking at the other girl who smiled

" Oh this is Lena she lives in the trailer park I met her tonight she's Anna and like me she's a frozen fan " Said Karen introducing her new friend who said hi

" Hi I'm Kenny Karen's big brother that's my friends Stan Kyle Butters also Wendy and Bebe also that's Token with Nicole over their with Craig and Jason " Kenny said

" Yeah I've seen you guys around the school I'm a year below Karen " the girl said who was a year younger than Karen and yeah I love Frozen I like Elsa more but couldn't get an Elsa costume so I became Anna tonight " the girl said

" Cool " Said Kenny smiling as Karen pulled her new friend by the wrist and ran off to more of her friends

" Stay where I can see you now don't get lost and don't talk to anyone you don't know " yelled Kenny above the noise not really hearing Karen yell " I won't " but Kyle heard

After all the smaller kids had finished their acts it was the turn of the older kids and eventually it was the turn of Kenny and Jason

" right are you ready then ..Asked Kenny patting Jason on the back as Jason nodded as he knew not to speak

" Okay let's go good luck and let's give them hell " Kenny said as he and Jason went on stage

The mayor had a small talk with Kenny and even asked Jason a couple of questions but Jason remained quiet and tilted his head to the side much to screams and cheers and laughter

" Man if few words I take it then .? Asked the Mayor ...and again no reply

" He's a big mommy"s boy he won't talk unless his mommy tells him too taunted Kenny a que for Jason to attack and soon a fake fight broke out to screams and cheers of clapping and Kenny kept taunting Jason the fake fight was perfect

" I'm so bad I even give you nightmares Voorhees " Kenny said pretending to threaten Jason and ducked out the way of his fake machete and he made slashing movements Jason and when the act ended and the theme from Friday 13th and Freddys song played and that was followed by more clapping and cheering

" Wow omg you guys were both awesome I loved how you threw that fake fight in wow " Yelled Stan

" Oh your both bound to get a prize I loved it well done best Freddy Vs Jason cosplay I have seen " Kyle said glancing at his 2 friends

" well we did our best I suppose and it was hard as its hot under this mask and also I didn't talk like the Jason in the films but how those actors cope with the role and also all the heavy thick make up they were must be hard for them I just had that mask and no make up and thanks it was fun doing and that was a great idea of yours Kenny " Said Jason patting Kenny on the back

" thanks yeah it was good fun " Kenny said

" you guys could win easily the people loved you and those characters Freddy and Jason have a huge fan following everyone knows and likes them " Kyle said smiling

" Oh I dunno doubt it and I noticed other Freddys and. Jason's here too adult ones and they look better so they might do a better act " Said Kenny glancing at the stage where more kids went on to show off their costumes

" Yeah when I arrived here I had to go to the bathroom and I seen a guy dressed as Jason and he had his mask off and he had awesome special effects make up on he'd gone the full works and looked really good and I think he's like 14 or 15 so as he's under 18 he's in our kids group so he could win " Jason said

" might be a mask under a mask how do you know it was his real face they sell masks like that on eBay or these Sci Fi stores and their is a big one in Denvir " Said Kyle

" True but it was make up he had on and was sticking like fake putty on his face and painting it sort of brown colour like decayed flesh an that guy was really good way way better than my Jason hell win I bet or it might be you Kyle you look really good " Jason said but Kyle only shrugged

Soon it was Stan and Wendy's turn to go up and as before they gave a short interview to the Mayor about who they were doing and they danced to the song you got a friend in me and chatted like Jessie and Woody

They were good but truthfully speaking not great really and Stan and Wndy felt that so after thanking everyone they left the stage

A couple more kids went on with their costumes then it was Butters and it went bad for him Firstly he got a bit shy on stage and sort of mumbled and stammerd a bit and for being dressed as a cat he sang Little Bunnu Foo Foo so in the end he made a quick exit but Stan Kyle and Kenny said he was good and cute

Then it was Bebes turn as as promised she sang the song my name is Tallulah from the film Bugsy and did a sexy dance even getting a wolf whistle from Kenny making Kyle sigh and roll his eyes typical Kenny eyeing up the girls

After Bebe had done her act Craig Token and Kyle went up to the song Here come the Men in black and they pretended to capture Kyle who was the alien and he pretended to threaten and shoot them with his gun and when they finished Kenny and Stan clapped and cheered loudly

After them several other kids went up and showed off their costumes and did their bit and they were good to and eventually it was Cartmans turn who was still in a bad mood and sitting by the food table stuffing himself

" Hey fatass move your turn on Stage now and watch you don't break the stage ' Taunted Kyle

" OMG he's eaten nealy all the damn food hell be too fat for that costume " Gasoed Stan looking at a few empty plates

" Greedy pig doesn't surprise me " Said Kyle

" fuck you Jew boy and fuck you fag you will be so jeliouse of me when I win that cup and cheque " Said Cartman flipping Stan and Kyle off before going up on stage

" Some how think I shouldn't worry about you being my completion face it fatass you don't stand a chance I'm way better than you " Kyle hit back

But on stage Cartman made out he was awesome as he chatted to the mayor in an I am Mr awesome tone

" OMG get him what an asshole " said Stan with a laugh watching the fat boy

" Yeah I know right he thinks he's so damn awesome and I bet that's the only costume they had left in his size cos their was no other costumes left in his size and his mom wouldn't drive all the way to Denvir as their is no way in Hell he'd choose that costume its just so dumb looking and none dresses as Ghostbusters in this day and age that's like so 80s " Said Kyle with a laugh as everyone all watched Cartman leave the stage to the Ghostbusters theme

" Okay kids can I have your attention again " the mayor yelled as everyone went quiet and a few shhh noises was heard

" Thank you well now I have seen all your costumes and we will pick our winner and runner up after. Little more music also our County fair King and queen will present you with the prizes too so don't go anywhere as it could be you that is our winner and later on we will have our adult costume parade and prize giving and you can win a beautiful trophy identical to our Juniours and a cheque for 100 dollars that could go towards Xmas shopping so everyone stick around " the Mayor yelled before leaving the stage

" I think it's gonna be really close it was like that last year too really close but I think your in with a great chance it could be between you and Kenny your both really good " said Stan looking at his two friends

" Well maybe but I dunno so far I have seen a hell of a lot of good costumes but I'd I win that be awesome but if I don't I'm not caring I'm having great fun tonight and their is always next year and don't forget I have an awesome treat later that sleepover to look forward too " Kyle said smiling

" Hey are you guys having a sleepover then .? Asked Craig who was nearby

" Yeah that's what I said earler gonna be really cool mom got in loads of food and juice infact their is enough their to last us to next Halloween " Kyle said with a laugh

" Yeah I can't wait to go then tomorrow were hanging out with Stan and Kyle yet dunno what were doing yet " Said Kenny as Stan nodded

" Maybe shoot some hoops or go and see a movie and call in at Sizzlers dunno yet we will see tomorrow but should be fun " Kyle said

" Yeah also Karen is coming to the sleepover well the Halloween Party later and Mr B will drive us ho,e I'm picking up some clothes for tomorrow as I can't run around dressed as Freddy Krueger Halloween will be over " Kenny said with a laugh

" Sounds really cool " Craig said

" Yeah it will be so what are you guys gonna be doing are you gonna visit Tweek he's not here tonight " Said Kyle

" Halloween isn't his thing he's at home probelly in bed now as its late and he goes to bed early but we wil go and do some trick or treating before heading home don't think we're doing anything for Halloween this it it really " Craig said with a shrug

" I'll be going straight home too might watch a creepy movie on Netflix though but dunno what one yet " Said Jason with a shrug as he played with the straps of his mask

" I thought you'd be going to Tweek"s place for a sleepover you do that sometimes " Said Kenny

" yeah I do but again as I said not tonight Tweek will be already in bed as he gets up like 6am or earler but I'll see him tomorrow at some point but dunno what we will do yet maybe shoot some hoops also dunno yet " Said Craig

" Cool maybe we could team up with you guys us play against you and head to Sizzlers later we have all hung out before but we will need to go to church first " Said Stan

" Yeah same here and it sounds fun we could do that " Craig said with a smile

The boys carried on chatting dancing. and grabbing snacks to keep their energy up and trying to keep Cartman away from the food table before he ate everything in sight and about an hour later the music stopped and the lights went up again as the Mayor with the county fair King and queen went up on stage followed by their attendants and the mayor was carring a folded bit of paper and the county fair King had a cup in his hand and the queen had 2 envelopes one gold one silver and a hush fell over the crowd knowing that the prize giving was about to happen

Well that's that chappy done who will win find out soon so enjoy next chappy coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everyone quiten down now as I said I have the names of the winners here in these envelopes now I have to say you were all very good and it was a very hard choose but the judges have picked 2 people and I have their names here " The Mayor said holding up the envelopes in her hand

" Bet my name is in that gold envelope that top prize is good as mine don't worry Kyle you might win next. Year " said Cartman smugly but Kyle ignored him

" Okay now firstly we will have our runner up and remember their is a cheque for 25 dollars in here so our runner up is Katie Roberts as Queen Elsa or is it the snow queen im not really sure but Katie if you want to come up and get your prize " the Mayor yelled as a young girl ages with the boys made her way to the stage

She was dressed in a long white dress and white fake fur muff and white and silver cape also her hair was sprayed silvery white and her face painted white and silver and touches of glittery blue she looked stunning

" Thank you so much I'm actually the Snow queen not Elsa " Katie said as she smiled then went over to the county fair Queen who handed her an envelope with her prize and said well done

Katie then shook the County fair king and Queens hand before leaving the stage all happy to rejoin her friends

" Okay and that was Katie as the snow queen I do apologise for calling you Elsa but now we move on to out top winner in our Juniours section " The mayor said opening the gold envelope

Stan and Kyle patted each other on the back and Kenny gave Karens hand a squeeze as anyone could win now but no one said anything to each other but Karen was heard muttering. " Oh please let it be me please let it be me "

" Okay now this was a very hard choice as their is a lot of very good costumes out their this year and you made it hard for us to pick just one winner but in the end we did and so this year our winner is " The mayor said opening the envelope and looking at the room and then at the winners name

" Our winner is Kyle Broflovski for his amazing space alien now Kyle where are you can you please come up to the stage " the mayor yelled looking around the room for Kyle

" What OMG I won I won oh wow " Gasped Kyle as everyone but Cartman congratulated him and Stan and Kenny gave him a hug before he went on stage

" Well done Kyle you were clearly the best Juniour winner and the judges thought that too you blew them away " the Mayor said smiling

" Thank you so much yeah I did put a lot of work I to it it was fun doing it though " Said Kyle

" well you look amazing well done " The mayor said smiling shaking Kyle's hand before Kyle went over to the county fair king to take his cup and cheque and the County fair King and Queen also shook his hand and congratulated him

" And that was our winner of the Juniour Top prize Kyle Broflovski but if you all stick around the adult prizes will be given out befor Midnight so we have more dancing and that so everyone enjoy yourselfs and again congratulations to our winners Katie and Kyle " the Mayor said as she ushered the the county fair king and queen and attendants of the stage as that prize giving was over

Kyle then left the stage and went over to join his friends who admired the cup Kyle was still a bit stunned as he didn't think he'd win but he was so happy when he seen the shocked looked on Cartmans face he was not happy one bit

" What the fuck I don't believe it he fucking one no way dude I'm way better than him and my costume is well known as its from Ghostbusters he's just a dumb unknown alien I should have won " Yelled Cartman in a bad mood

" you win ha no way dude the reason why Kyle won first prize is that he put a lot more work I to his costume he started from scratch you hired a dumb costume Kyle worked on his so he deserved to win " Yelled Stan getting ready for an argument

" but I ... Aww fuck it " Began Cartman with a sigh then gave up arguing as he knew he was beaten before he began so he gave up but he was still really mad and he wanted that cheque for himself he didn't care about the cup Kyle could keep that for all he cared as it was probaly worth 20 Bucks from the trophy store at the mall but it was the money that Cartman wanted because with that 50 bucks he could buy the latest game for his PSP so he planned to steal the cheque but as Kyle had given his trophy and cheque to the Mayor to look after till he went home it be hard so Cartman would have to wait just now

Soon everyone was all dancing and enjoying themselfs again and as usual Cartman was sitting by the food table eating as dancing left him out of breath and tierd so he just watched the others dancing and having a good time

Soon the night wore on and everyone sort of lost track of time as they were having so much fun and the gang sort of lost track of time it was only when Stan felt his phone vibrate as he'd got a text he'd seen the time nearly 10pm so as everyone still wanted to do some trick or treating before it got too late they desided to leave and the Mayor gave Kyle a carrier bag for his prizes before leaving

" OMG what the fuck is that ..? Asked Kenny looking at Cartmans orange bucket with a scary face drawn on it in a black marker

" Its my Halloween pail for my candy you guys have one " Cartman said

" Fuck you greedy pig that's a bucket out pails are tiny surly you don't think anyone will fill that up with candy you must be crazy as well as greedy " Said Kyle

" No they'll give me candy they might not give you any but I will get candy okay " Said Cartman as Kyle shook his head

Everyone walked in a large group Stan and Wendy walked together chatting away Kyle walked near Bebe and Butters talking to them Karen walked holding Kenny' s hand tightly she was excited about being up late and Cartman walked slightly in front of them still muttering about Kyle under his breath but Kyle didn't hear so didn't care

" Hey Cartman ..cheer up their it was just Kyle's turn to win and their is always next year and you do have to admit Kyle was really good best their " Stan said but Cartman didn't listen he still sulked

" Oh just leave him he will snap out of it sooner or later let him sulk I won't loose sleep over it that's for sure " Said Kyle as they went from door to door

" Trick or treat " everyone said apart from Cartman as a woman opened the door and also Karen sang " Trick or treat smell my feet gimme something good to eat "

" Oh wow you guys look really awesome I love your costumes I think I can guess who is who " the woman said laughing as a dog suddenly started barking loudly

" Oh hold on a second kids the woman said grabbing a large black Labrador by the collar and dragging it into the room yelling " No lady go lie down bad girl that's not nice

" I'm so sorry about that kids its just the door has been going all night with trick or treaters coming and going and Lady had been going crazy she's like this every Halloween when kids come to the door but you all look awesome and look at you Kyle you look fantastic " The woman said

" thanks but erm who's Kyle I'm not Kyle I'm an Alien that has landed on your planet so please take me to your leader " Kyle said making the woman laugh

" Oh okay Mr Alien please don't shoot I have candy for you all " the woman said laughing handing out several bags of candy shed made up after doing a quick head count see how many was their " Thank you so much everyone all said apart from Cartman as they gor ready to leave

kenny then turned round looking at the woman and put on a scary voice

" See you in your dreams and welcome to my nightmare and if you see Jason a big guy with a hockey mask on his ugly face dark scruffy clothes and smells bad tell him Freddy was looking for him and he's going down into Hell to join his mamma " Kenny said trying not to laugh

" Okay Freddy I will and safe journey back to Elm street " the woman said waving to everyone as the left to go to the next house

The gang did quite well calling at a lot of houses and got a lot of candy also some people gave them money too that cheered Cartman up a little bit and some joker gave them a sealed bag with toothpaste and a tooth brush in it also a few houses were undecorated and the lights out as if they were out or didn't want disturbed

" I bet those people are in and are too mean to give us candy I'm gonna go and see " said Cartman heading up the path of one of the houses in darkness but he got grabbed and pulled back by Kyle

" No leave them alone not everyone likes Halloween so they don't wanna know about it that's why their houses are in darkness they don't want disturbed so just leave it come on still places to try that has lights on and decorations out we can go their " said Kyle

" Fuck who doesn't like Halloween that's bullcrap everyone loves it " Cartman said not believing Kyle

" Well some of the older people dont like Halloween or maybe those who aren't well and also that's old Mr Pattersons house he dosent keep well and sure he had hip surgery back in June their was in hospital for weeks so don't go near that door plus he goes to bed about 7pm " Said Kyle pushing Cartman down the path and glancing at the house that was in darkness

" Hey you guys trick or treating then ..? Yelled Kenny as he seen Craig Token Jason and 3 others heading the other way on the other side of the road and other kids were all running around yelling and shouting still

" Yeah and I bet we got more candy than you lot did " yelled Craig

." Nuhu I don't think so we have way more candy and also we have money too " Kenny yelled

" Shit we just got Candy so who gave you the money then ,? Asked Craig

" Oh not really saying oh and the people at 1104 gave us 10 bucks each " Said Kenny waving 10 dollars

" OMG fuck you are lucky come on let's go their first 10 bucks that is good " Yelled Craig as everyone ran in the direction of that house

" OMG Kenny Mcormick your evil that's the house we got the toothbrush and toothpaste from " Kyle said shocked as Kenny burst out laughing

" Yeah I know but let them have their fun in finding the real houses that give money that's if they do find it as this is a huge street so they could be their all night " Kenny laughed

" Th that's bad what you did Kenny " said Butters

" yeah I know but I can be a bad boy but they deserve to be given the runaround " Laughed Kenny

" Yeah your right hope they won't find the house till like 1am or something and also im suprised their not trick or treating from Tokens family limo in the gated community " Said Kyle

" OMG imagin going trick or treating their that would be cool bet they give out really fancy gifts like gold watches and that and really posh candy " Kenny said

" Dunno I've never been trick or treating their wouldn't mind and yeah it would be so coo trick or treating their l "Kyle said smiling

After doing some more houses trick or treating and getting more candy Stan checked his phone and it was now nearly 11pm and very late and everyone felt cold so they desided to call it a nigh and Bebe and Wendy left to head back to Wendy as she was having a sleepover at her place and the boys with Karen headed back to Kyle' s place and as it was late it was agreed that Karen could spend the night so shed be in the guest room and they'd come up with some sort of nightwear for her so she was happy with that and Kenny would sleep in with Stan and Kyle Butters would be picked up later and so would Cartman if his mom remembered and wasent making out with some guy

Well fantastic that chappy done next one coming soon ..also I'd imagin Jason Voorhees from Froday 13th would stink bad well in the movies he would not in real life he'd maybe smell nice of make up


	11. Chapter 11

" Mom dad were home now" Yelled Kyle as everyone all went inside and seen the main lights out but a couple of small lamps on

" hi Bubba so how did it go then did you boys and Karen have a good night then ..? Asked Sheila coming down the stairs smiling

" Oh it was okay I guess " said Kyle smiling and producing the Cup and cheque from behind his back

" OMG you won you took the top prize oh we'll done my baby won " Said Sheila hugging Kyle and getting silver make up on her own face

" Yeah only the Junior section their still to draw the adults later on the party was still on when we left I think it ends at midnight but we left early as we wanted to do some trick or treating before it got too late and everyone went to bed " Kyle said watching his dad come out of the kitchen to see Kyle

" Well done som you deserve it your costume is clearly the best if you want we can display the cup in the lounge show it off " Gerald said smiling and he had proudness for Kyle in his voice

" Thanks dad maybe I will and yeah it was a really good night I enjoyed it and dare I say can't wait till next year " Said Kyle with a laugh as he started to head upstairs with his friends

" Oh Bubbah I set all the Halloween stuff out in your room so try and not to make too much mess with crumbs and don't make too much noise as Ike is in bed so if you play music don't have it up too loud but have fun up their " Sheila said smiling

" Don't worry mom we won't and I will vacuum the place up tomorrow and no don't worry it's too late for music we heard music all night and want a break from it now and thanks. mom " Said Kyle smiling as everyone all headed upstairs to Kyle" s room and their they got a lovely surprise

" Their on the floor was a plastic Halloween table cover that was bright orange and black and a huge pile of Halloween treats cakes cookies candy sausage rolls Sandwiches Cola and lemonade other snacks of nuts crisps and to top it off a huge Halloween cake and also their was a basin with apples in it for games and 2 pumpkins that had been made into lanterns with scented candles and a large orange candle near by that all smelled of pumpkins and a large inflatareble Frankenstine monster to add to the theme and on the floor was a creepy severed hand that walked around by itself well was run by batteries and several black and orange Halloween balloons hung nearby and streamers too and tiny bits of confetti shaped like pumpkins and cats and witches was scattered on the floor and on the wall was pinned a banner saying Happy Halloween and a large poster of Jason Coorhees with a paper Machete that you had to pin to him Halloween version of pin the tail on the donkey

" Oh wow your mom has done a great job here it looks awesome I love it " Said Stan as everyone sat down on the floor apart from Cartman who flopped down on Kyle's bed messing it up

" Hey fatass don't get too comfy their your gonna be leaving soon and that's my bed so get off it before you break it " Kyle yelled as Cartman flipped him off muttering " Fuck you Jew boy suck my balls "

" Yeah what ever fatass but those are clean bedding just put on today so don't you darw mess it up I'm warning you fatass " threatened Kyle

" Oh he will never change just ignore him if he does mess up the bed we can help you remake it later after he leaves " Said Stan patting Kyle on the shoulder before everyone all tucked I to the food and see what Candy they had

" Oh wow we did good this year we got loads of stuff and we can trade the candy we don't like for stuff we do like " Said Stan as everyone all rummaged through their large candy haul

" Yeah also we made 16 bucks too not bad wish Halloween was everyday all that candy and money " Said Kenny with a laugh

" Yeah that would be good but we'd never away from the dentist all that candy rots teeth you know maybe that's why we ended up with the toothbrush and tooth past " Said Kyle looking at his toothbrush that was red and seen Stan had a green one

" Can I trade toothbrushes you have green my Fav colour ..? Asked Kyle pointing to Stan's green toothbrush

" Sure be my guest " Said Stan with a smile as he swopped toothbrushes with Stan

" Hey fatass where is your candy then come on let's see it " Said Kenny to Cartman who's large bucket was empty no candy left and Cartman only moaned

" Fuck it you greedy fat bastard did you eat all that candy fuck sake no wonder your lying their stuffed like a Xmas Turkey fat pig " Said Kenny angry at the fat boy

" No hold on a second Kenny I think he got the same as us but he's eaten all his he was chewing and crunching as we went from door to door he's eaten all his candy instead of saving it for later ' Kyle said

" Oh God typical of him fat greedy pig he did that last year too if I remember right I bet we won't see him to or row he will be in bed with a belly ace no doubt " laughed Stan

" Hey you guys I'm just thinking with all this candy we have here we could use this to buy slaves at school I bet we could get people to do our homework and sure we got that big History homework test next week that's gonna be a killer for sure so we could pay people to do it for us using this candy " Said Kenny eating a sandwich

" Yeah true but no I'd rather do the test myself then that way I know it will be done properly and if you study hard for it well it will be easy I have as I knew about it ages ago " Kyle said as the others sighed how Kyle could like School and homework was beyond them

" I'd do it though Hell yeah you know me and studying don't get on " Laughed Kenny

" I'd be grounded from now to next Halloween and I'd get my bottom beaten " Said Butters making everyone look at him but said nothing

The boys took a break from eating and played some games bobbing for apples also trying to eat a donut tied to a bit of string blindfolded and that was messy but got a lot of laughs also pin the Machete on Jason's hand again the person doing it was blindfolded and Karen was left wondering why everyone burst out laughing at her till she took off her blindfold and seen the Machete pinned between Jason's legs in his privets

" Nice one you got him right in the balls " Said Cartman who still lay on the bed

Also everyone was laughing and must have been making a lot of noise crashing around that Sheila came in to tell them off

" Look everyone I know your all having a good time but your making a lot of noise we can hear you downstairs and the light is shaking at one point I thought you were going to come through the celling could you keep it down a bit and it's nearly midnight and Ike is asleep " Sheila said

" Sorry mom we will we were just playing some games and got a bit carried away but we will turn it down a bit " Said Kyle as everyone all sat down again and Sheila went down stairs

" Okay it's late now and people are trying to sleep so we need to be quiet now " Kyle said

Everyone all sat down and ate more party food then Kyle eventually cut the Halloween cake using a small pen knife he had and made sure everyone all got a slice each even Cartman

" Mmm this is a really nice cake and it's tasty for no sugar in it too I like it " Said Stan with his mouth full as he tucked into the big slice of cake

" Yeah it is my mom got it made in a little bakery in Fairpack near the synagogue she is good friends with the owners their Jewish too like us also they make all my birthday cakes and don't laugh as its early still but mom has ordered my Bar Mitzvah cake their too " Kyle said with a laugh

" OMG that's not for years yet but I don't care I bet it will taste lovely and if you invite me well I will look forward to eating some " Laughed Stan

" Course I will invite you silly " Laughed Kyle putting his arm around Stan as they ate more cake and tried not to laugh at Butters who had food all round his chin but Karen told him

Well that's that chappy done more coming later so stay tuned and enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

" Oh look fellas their is one bit of cake left " Said Butters pointing to the very last slice of Halloween cake

" You take it Kyle it's your party " Said Stan

" No that wouldn't be fair ..Oh I know let's have a fun contest to see who can tell the spookiest story doesn't need to be true but the person who can scare us all the most gets the cake so how does that sound then " Said Kyle with a smile and glancing at everyone

" Yeah sounds really cool I'm up for it and I love scary stories and I warn you all I don't scare easly so you guys have your work cut out trying to scare me " Said Kenny giving a laugh

" Okay cool so that's it we will tell ghost stories or scary stories call it sort of Creepypasta style I will also light the pumpkins and the candle give it a more spooky effect " Said Kyle who was going to go down stairs to get matches

" Er I have a lighter here if that's what your looking for " Said Kenny producing a small red lighter

"Kenny what the hell " Began Kyle now thinking that Kenny had taken up smoking again but the blond cut him off

" And before you begin your long lectures as I sence one coming I don't smoke now I use it at the scrap yard when we're burning trash we can't sell dad and I do that job " Said Kenny

" Yeah he's right I've seen him do it " Said Karen sticking up for Kenny

" Oh okay then sorry about that but I hope your not smoking you know your digging yourself an early grave if you smoke " Kyle said taking the lighter and lighting the candles their was a pumpkin on the night stand one on the floor and a candle on the dresser and with the lights out it looked very spooky and the scent of pumpkins filled the air

" Looks perfect really spooky but we need to be careful with naked flames don't want any accidents " Said Stan

" Yeah I know but after the ghost stories I will put them out and turn the lights on again and also I'm not a fan of scented candles they give me a headache after a while so we will burn them for a short time " Said Kyle sitting down and glancing at Stan and saying " Okay do you wanna start with the spooky stories Stan

" Who me ..? Er well yeah okay now let's see then " Said Stan thinking hard on a story to tell

" Oh yeah I do remember a very scary event from earler this year now do you guys remember back around Easter just after Kyle's birthday we had that terrible hevey rain that lasted for ages " Stan said as the others said they did remember it

" Yeah I won't forget that time in a hurry we were flooded as the roof was leaking and our bedding was soaked and we were freezing " Said Kenny making a face

" Well it was really late at night about after 11 pm I think and as it was a school night I was in bed and mom dad and Shelly were getting ready for theirs too " Said Stan

" So fucking what that's not scary " said Cartman who was still lying on Kyle's bed

" Shut the fuck up and let him go on with his story and get your feet of my bed " Yelled Kyle as Cartman flipped him off and saying " Fuck you "

" Ignore him Stan just carry on " Said Kyle glancing at his friend

" Thanks Kyle well what happened was suddenly their was a firm knocking at the door bang bang bang 'Stan said knocking on Kyle's floor

" Oh wow scary " Said Butters

" yeah it was but anyway seeing as our night visitor wasent gonna go away and kept banging on the door mom desided to put the chain on the door and open it to see who was their so by now I was awake in my room so I desided to go out I to the landing to see who it was at that time of night and maybe it might have been one of you guys as I did hear a kid's voice a young boy speak saying

" it's really cold out here and were lost can we come in " That's when I went downstairs to see who the boy was and I seen 2 kids standing outside in the rain and as you guys know I know nearly all the kids in this town to talk to or by looking at them but I had never seen these kids before in my entire life " Stan said

" So who were that then ..? Asked Kenny

" Wait I'll get to that but now they were a boy and girl the girl I'd say was younger than me maybe about Karen's age or a tiny bit older she had blonde hair dirty blonde I think darker than Kenny's hair and it was very long to her waist or maybe past it and she was neatly dressed in dark clothes jacket and pants and a dark pink sweater the boy looked slightly older than me he had brown hair and again neatly dressed in dark clothes I only got a glimpse of them but on seeing them I got an icy chill and they kept wanting to come in it was freaky

" Maybe they were kids from the trailer park lot of new families their and we don't know the kids " Kenny said with a shrug

" No those kids are. Normral kids I've seen them near your bit as they don't live that far from you and those two weren't their and also those kids maybe a bit tough and could be trouble they don't creep me out and even Shelly was scared and we all know that nothing scares her well apart from mom threatening to stop her allounce ' Said Stan with a laugh

" Think that scares us all " Kyle added laughing

" yeah true but anyway these kids kept wanting to come in and mom kept telling them it was late and go home and she also asked the boy where they came from where was their parents but the boy didn't awnser nor did the girl then the girl said can we use your phone we have to use your phone which I found really weird as nearly everyone in this day and age has their own phone so I came to the door and said that to them don't you have a cell phone but again they didn't reply they just kept on asking to be let in over and over again " Said Stan

" OMG that sounds creepy so did you let them in and didn't they not say anything else .? Asked Kyle

" No they sounded like robots and by now they really freaked me out so I then asked them ..who are you ? What are your names ? And that and I said I'm Stan Marsh so you guys new here then look as its late come back tomorrow and I'll show you around you can meet my friends maybe you will attend our school and that's when they looked at me and fuck sake I will never ever forget what I saw that night to the day I die " Said Stan

" Why what was wrong with them that scared you ..? Asked Kenny

" Their eyes they were pitch black no whites or colors or anything and a terrible sense of evil just hit me I dunno but I felt these kids were evil demons from Hell so I panicked and slammed the door in their face and later that week we found out that we had an encounter with the sinister black eyed children and no one knows who or what they are are they aliens or demons or what and those who let them in are never seen or heard of again and also they scared the shit out of Shelly she slept with the light on that night and none of us has ever spoke about our encounter again till now " Stan said in a creepy voice

" Wow that was so spooky and is that true then did you see those kids .? Asked Butters

" No not really only creepy kids iv seen is the Goth kids but it's just a made up story for Halloween " Said Stan with a laugh

" That was really good but their is people out their that have claimed they have seen and encountered those kids and have said they are very real they might be Alien human hybrids but I don't know I have never seen them nor do I want to " Kyle said

" Yeah same here I heard about them too would be a good movie subject though but anyway why don't you go next Kyle tell us a spooky story " Said Stan

" Oh okay now let's see then hmm, " Kyle said thinking hard

" Oh yeah I know now remember last summer not the one their but the one before the year Kenny got badly sunburned swimming in Stark's pond and a few days later I went to New Jersey for a couple of weeks to see family .? kyle asked

" yeah we do " The others said thinking back as that was true

" Well us boys desided to go camping in the back yard for a laugh as it was such a hot sticky night " Kyle said looking at his friends

" Yeah I think I remember this one " said Stan with a smile

" yeah it was really late and hot when we eventually fell asleep and plus I got a bit sunburned so sleep was uncomfterble that night and I sort of kept waking up but when I did sleep OMG you guys I had a really weird dream about the Jersey devil being outside and trying to attack our tents and that he put big slashes in it and also scratched me too it was so damn scary " Said Kyle thinking back

" OMG were you okay " Asked Karen touching Kyle's arm as the redhead nodded

" eventually when we woke up the next morning to our horror we did find our tents slashed to ribbons and our camping chairs torn apart and broken too and all our food eaten and we knew that no human would do that and also I felt something like an itch and a stinging and a kinda warm stickyness on my leg and when I looked down to my shock I seen something like slash marks on my leg and they were bleeding badly so was the devil real or not you desided " Said Kyle

" Could be Freddy Krueger after you " laughed Kenny as Kyle shook his head

" So was that real or not then it was so scary ? Asked Butters

" No just a made up story yet I did go to Jersey last year but I didn't see the Jersey devil no such thing I don't believe in it " Kyle said

" Still a great story " Said Kenny smiling

" Kyle Kyle can I go next I know lots if good spooky stories ..? Asked Karen gently hitting Kyle on the arm

" Course you can " Kyle said Smiling as Karen began her story about her and Ruby having a scary encounter

" Er Kyle .. Kyle I hate to interrupt Karen"s cool story but fatass is helping himself to that last slice of cake " Said Kenny tapping Kyle on the shoulder and making the redhead turn round and gasp in shock as he seen Cartman lying on his bed tucking into the cake and he had no intentions of telling spooky stories he just wanted the cake

" You fucking fat greedy bastard that's it asshole out I want you out of this house now I don't fucking care what time it is get out now " Yelled Kyle grabbing Cartman by the arm

" Get the fuck off me you filthy Jew boy Don't fucking touch me and get your jewness all over me " Yelled Cartman fighting Kyle off

" He said get out you greedy bastard " Yelled Kenny now also jumping in and grabbing Cartman and soon all 3 were wrestling with each other

Then suddenly Cartman accidentally kicked over one of the pumpkins over starting a fire that quickly took hold of the curtain and made everyone all panic

" OMG FIRE FIRE " Butters screamed running round the room like a crazy thing and accidentally knocked over the other pumpkin and the candle too on to the floor so the carpet caught fire and also to everyone's horror the long lacy train of Karen's dress caught fire too and caused her to scream and Kenny to rush over to try and help her but the dress was cheaply made and not a good copy as the real good Elsa dresses were very expensive so poor Karen collapsed on the floor with flames licking up her and also Kenny was on fire too and the room was ablaze now and Kyle lay screaming as his hair was on fire

Also Sheila and Gerald ran in to the room and opened the door making the fire worse and the smoke alarm was screaming waking Ike up who ran in but Soon the smoke overcame everyone and with the open door the fire quickly spread to other parts of the house

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon what will happen next stay tuned for more


	13. Chapter 13

Unaware of what was happaning Shelly was returning home from a night out with her latest boyfriend a guy shed met at the mall and they'd gone to see a horror slasher movie and were now coming home chatting and giggling making plans to meet the next day

" Remember to call me tomorrow now I will be waiting " Shelly said giving the guy a kiss

" Don't worry babes I will and it's been a real good night " The boy started then stopped as he seen the fire in the distance when he and Shelly entered the street but weren't sure what was going on at first but seen the crowds and heard screaming

" What's going on ..? Asked Shelly

" Dunno looks like a carry on I think something is ...OMG their is a house on fire along the street " the boy said as they got closer and Shelly panicked

" OMG mom and dad " screamed Shelly now running home and seen that her house was okay and her parents were standing outside in their night clothes watching the fire and screaming

" Mom dad what's going on are you okay " Screamed Shelly

" OMG Shelly Shelly " Yelled Sharon hugging her daughter tight and patting the boyfriend on the arm

" Mom what's going on what's happened that's the Broflovski house on fire " Yelled Shelly as someone yelled " Emergancy services are on their way

" Fuck theirs kids in that house the 2 Broflovski Kids and their friends " A man yelled

" OMG Stan my baby " Screamed Sharon now getting ready to run I to the burning house herself but Randy pulled her back and held her tight

" OMG Butters is in their he went to Kyle's sleep over " screamed Linda hugging Steven

" Who's all in their " A man yelled

" The Broflovskis plus the 2 Mcormick Kids plus Stan Marsh Eric Cartman and Butters stitch I think I seen them all go in earler I think they planned to spend the night their " a woman yelled

" Shelly no come back oh fuck " Screamed Randy as Shelly ran into the fire and was soon followed by her boyfriend yelling " No Shelly come back

" Oh fuck God damn it their goes 2 more kids in their " another man yelled

" They will be all dead now that's one huge fire " Said Craig who stood near his parents and sister watching the fire and also near Craig was Tweek who was being comforted by his parents and he was freaking out big time despite gulping down coffee and that was already his 4th cup

Then suddenly their was a loud exploitan as the fire engulfed the entire house and even the garage and Gerald's car caught fire and then everyone knew that the people inside would all be dead now

" OMG OMG we were only with them earlier tonight and we were invited back to their party we could have died in their too " Said Wendy busting into tears as Bebe hugged her

" OMG look over their " Screamed a man as a figure like a human fireball ran out and collapsed on the front lawn still on fire

" OMG one of them may have survived Randy yelled running over to throw his jacket on the survivor and put out the flames hoping it be rather Stan or Shelly but to his dismay that person was Kenny and he was horrifically burned

" Their dead their all dead every last one of them " Was all Kenny mutterd before passing out so Randy dragged Kenny to a safe distance away from the fire and stayed with him till the Emergancy services came and tended to the fire and to Kenny

Kenny was rushed to Hells pass hospital with serious severe intense burns and wasent expected to live and the fire department fought the blaze all night and it took ages to get it under controls so no one got any sleep that night

The next day when morning came the fire department were still dampening down the flames but the worst of the fire was out and the Broflovskis once beautiful warm home that Sheila was so proud off was now a blackend burnt out shell and even the top floor had collapsed nothing was left and a horrific smell lingers in the air but what was heartbreaking was the sight of the body bags in the front lawn containing the remains of Kyle his parents Ike also Stan Butters Cartman and Karen plus Shelly and her boyfriend who also died and now Kenny was fighting for life in hospital

Noone went out that day as the entire town was in shock as everyone knew those who died and at church Father Maxi prayed for their souls and for Kenny to get well again and just now it seemed if a dark shadow had visited the town but everyone said they'd get through it and also on the Monday councilers visited the school to talk to the kids if they needed them to help them come to term with what happened and hopefully time would heal things but it didn't really

The next Burden everyone faced was the funerals or buring what was left of them as everyone was almost cremated in the fire but their remains had to be buried

Kyle and his family were buried on the Tuesday in a Jewish cemetery and the rest were buried at the end of the week and the entire town was in mourning

" God I just can't believe that their all gone like that okay those guys could be assholes at time but. Fuck they didn't deserve that and I have to admit it I'm gonna miss them even though we'd argue and that they were okay I guess " Said Craig as Clyde nodded trying not to cry as it brought memories back of his moms death and also Tweek had been taken to the hospital due to a caffeine overdose he had really lost it now

" So any word about how Kenny or Tweek are then .? Asked Token as Craig shook his head

" No all I know is Kenny is sill hanging in their and has horrific burns worse than Freddy Krueger I heard and as for Tweek well I dunno he's really lost it might end up in the long stay insane asylum I heard he said he'd seen them in his room all burned and blackend they talked to him " Craig said

" Who did who did Tweek see in his room .? Asked Token

" Stan Kyle Cartman Butters Karen and Ike they were in his room talking to them that's what made him flip " Said Craig with a sigh

" God poor kid first the Underpants gnomes now this " Sighed Token

" Yeah and also Mrs Marsh was taken to hospital too shed collapsed last week but was left out after a couple of days " Craig said

" Yeah must be hard for her she lost both her kids too " Token sighed

" Yeah she has no kids now and also I heard that Mrs Mcormick is back on the drugs again big time she started after loosing Karen and Wendy and her family are moving soon for sale signe in their front yard they can't handle all this so are moving to Denvier soon " Said Craig

" Yeah I heard that too a few are moving out so are you gonna move away then ..? Asked Token

" Dunno really it's not up to me I'm just a kid so I guess I do what my parents tell me so I dunno really but I'll tell you guys this it's gonna be like so weird not seeing Stan and his gang again or Butters and i don't know if Kenny will live or not his burns are so severe also it's so ironic in a way as for that Halloween Kenny dressed up as Freddy Krueger a guy with horrific severe burns and he used fake burns and now he has been badly burned like Freddy was for real " Craig said

" Yeah I know but Freddy deserved to be badly burned like that as he killed kids and teenagers and adults too so the parwnts set him on fire but our Kenny is harmless compared to Freddy and sure we know that he is also Mysterion but has anyone actually seen Kenny recently since the fire you now gone to the hospital .? Asked Clyde

" Dunno and no only his parents have seen him I think Kevin went but not sure really and were not allowed " Sighed Token

The boys were briefly interrupted by Nicole who came over and kissed Token on the side of his mouth and he hugged her kissing her cheek

" Hi their babes are you okay angel . asked Token as Nicole nodded

" Yeah oh iv been better I guess Hey Craig her Clyde how are you guys .? Nicole asked the 2 other boys

" Oh okay I guess could be better " Sighed Craig and Clyde only shrugged

" God it's almost 2 weeks now since the fire and I still can't believe it also the town have canceled their Xmas celebrations " Nicole said

" yeah I heard that don't think the town will ever celebrate Halloween again ether as it will bring back too many memories and it will be the anniversary too " Said Token

" so do they know yet what caused the fire what happened in their I always thought Kyle and the others were so careful ..? Asked Craig

" Dunno they think it might have been a candle that started it but the house was gutted burned to the ground and even the garage went up too and Kenny is still unconscious so he can't talk and I heard he's on life support " Token said

" Oh God it's so sad I don't think the town will ever be the same again even in decades to come they will be talking about the Halloween fire that took the lives of those people maybe they will have forgotten their names though but they still will talk about it and also Kyle and I dated for a bit after I first came here he was so nice too and Cartman hw brought Token and I together " Nicole said crying as Token hugged her tight

.Yeah Kyle was a good friend infact they were all good friends even Cartman at times I guess he had his good points at times and yeah he could be funny too even if he tried to kill me once but we made it up in the end " Said Token

" Yeah I remember that he broke your arm I think didn't he .? Asked Craig

" Yeah he did it was around that time of the World War Z movie came out he was an asshole at the time but hard to believe I'm gonna miss him I'll miss them all " Said Token sighing

Everyone all stood looking at the boarded up area that hid the remains of the Broflovski house and talks had begun of what to do with the land should they build a new house or just leave it as a memorial garden in memory to those who died that night which nearly everyone wanted

Soon Christmas came and went and as expected no one really celebrated it as they just weren't in the mood and their was no town decorations or Xmas tree or markets stalls like their normally Was yet a small handful of Xmas trees were seen in the window but if those People wanted to celebrate Xmas that was their choice really no one could stop them and by the end of December their was a few more houses were up for sale including Wendy's and now Bebe' s and also The stotch place was for sale too and those were soon followed By Cartmans house and the Marsh house and people blamed what happend for this but none even came to look at the houses and when New year came again no one wanted to celebrate as they were still upset by what happened it be a long long time before this town got back to normal it seemed if it ever would

Well that's that chappy done more soon so enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

authors note/...Hey guys sorry this has taken ages to update but got writers block and been working on others stories so time for an update i think lol

It was in mid February when Kenny finally opened his eyes and woke up yet he was still servery burned and in terrible pain and on a lot of drugs to help him but they didn't seem to help him any but his face had minor burns on it as he had protected his face but his head was burned and he had lost quite a lot of his hair and also the rest of his body had very bad burns on it that had got the worst of it sadly it seemed and also as Kenny was awake and talking a little now he was able to tell others what went on inside the house that night and how it was candles that had started the fire it had been a tragic accident but none had told Kenny about his friends or his beloved little sister dying that night and lied to him saying everyone survived Carol had warned the family not too as the shock could set Kenny back maybe even kill him so everyone kept their mouth shut

Carol came to visit Kenny every day keeping a vigil at her sons bedside making small talk with him but never mentioning what happened if asked she would say the others were in the Intensive care unit and were critical but alive yet carol who hated lying to her son knew it was for the best just now and Kenny seemed happy enough with that but eventually the truth would slip out when Stuart was dragged along to visit his son

It was now a few days before Kenny's birthday and Kenny had been asking after his dad even though he was an asshole he was still his father so Carol forced him to visit and Stuart let everything out causing a lot of drama

"Mom you know how it is my birthday in a few days i was thinking if the others are up to it i could ask the nurse to wheel my bed into the ICU so i could visit them its been months since i seen the others and i would love to catch up on their news see how they are and have a party of sorts but when we all get home we could have a big party a good to be back party hold it in the community center that be so cool and i miss the others too wonder how they are just now "Said Kenny as his parents both looked at each other and shrugged a bit

"Er yeah that would be nice and im sure they'd love that but their still in a bad way so might not be for a while but when their all better we could throw a party and they miss you too and are asking for you "begun Carol she hated lying to her son and hoped he wouldn't know she was lying as Kenny was a very smart boy

"Yeah maybe if their better by the summer we could all do something like hang out at Sizzlers or go to Stark's pond or that "Kenny begun as he seen his dad sigh and roll his eyes

"Stuart don"t even bother not now " Carol said glaring at her husband

"Mom what is going on you guys are acting strange i know about how badly i have been burned i can deal with that later is their something your keeping from me " said Kenny picking up on the mood

"Look he needs to know fuck sake " was all Stuart said as carol sighed looking away muttering "Don"t do this for Gods sake "

Look kiddo truth is their all dead your friends are dead your the only one that survived that fire so forget it you wont be hanging out with your little buddies or going on faggy camping trips their gone all burned to death so their crispy and toasty now Stuart said shocking Kenny

" What oh no no way you told me they were alive your lying i want the truth what went on in that house "Kenny said not wanting to believe it

"Its the truth kiddo so grow up and deal with it their not coming back their all dead and their remains buried you were in a coma when they were buried so move on kiddo fuck sake "Said Stuar couldn't care less tone as he glared at Kenny

"Mom please say its not true oh God "Said Kenny stunned and now trying to sit up in the bed but as he was still in a lot of pain he stopped and gave a moan and layed back down again

"oh baby im afraid it is true the house was burned to the ground and their is nothing left now and everyone died in that fire but you somehow escaped you ran out the house on fire how you survived was a miracle you were so badly burned you were not expected to survive the night but im so so sorry baby "sad Carol sadly

" Oh God no it cant be true please no and what about little Karen Stan Kyle Butters even Cartman "begun Kenny

"All gone dead okay they all burned to death including Kyle's parents and brother so you need to start hanging out with your other friends now and move on might sound harsh but fuck isnt life harsh "Yelled Stuart not even caring

"Dad how could you Karen died too and you don"t care "begun Kenny getting angry

"Fuck it kid yeah i do care but life sucks people die people are born part of life isn't it okay so damn sorry your friends and Karen are dead but fuck that is life for you so may as well move on or we will be walking around like fucking zombies all day "Yelled Stuart as he got ready to leave Stuart was never a fan of hospitals and this visit was a rarity and now Kenny really wished that his dad had not come at all

Kenny was really speechless at his dads behavior and a tear rolled down his face stinging it a bit as the terrible news began to sink in that his beloved little sister was gone and he would never see his friends again and that news hit Kenny hard to him the world had just ended and he wished it was all a bad dream and he would wake up to hear Karen singing and later seeing his friends but he wouldn't sadly

"Mom im so sorry what happened when i was in my coma ..."begun Kenny now searching for answers as his mom cried

"No please not now don"t Kenny i don"t want to know and i don"t know just not now "Said carol confusing her son even more and she too got up and smiled a little at Kenny before leaving and leaving Kenny alone crying

Well thats that chappy done more later tried to post this earlier but friggen FFnet was down yet again lol today oh well that happens lets hope its back up now for good


	15. Chapter 15

Stuart never cam back to see Kenny at the hospital again he could not care less about his poor son but Carol came back keeping her vigil at his bedside but making small talk and the air was tense between them neither of them really knowing what to say as they both suffered a great loss and though Kenny did ask where his dad was he always got the same old story he was working or went out but Kenny knew the truth and that was his dad did not want to see him he potbelly wouldn't have cared less if Kenny had died in that fire too but least his mom visited so that kept Kenny happy and also Kevin visited again too but he spent more time on his phone than talking to his brother and what shocked Carol most when Kenny got a little stronger he refused plastic surgery as he wanted out of hospital as soon as possible but Kenny knew how he could fix the burns and scars without having to put himself through painful surgery

It was a few more weeks when Kenny finally came home and also he noticed their had been a lot of changes in the town and peoples behavior too the well loved Annual county fair had been cancelled as no one was in the mood and the farmers market and cattle show and Annual cow days event was also cancelled events that had taken place for over 100 years but the people were told that the events would be back the following year but they never did come back and also when Halloween rolled round again no one celebrated their was no kids running up and down the streets going from door to door yelling Trick or treat and for the first time in living history the big Halloween monster mash bash was cancelled as everyone was remembering the horrific events from the year before so South park was a town that no longer celebrated Halloween and also these big changes also effected Kenny and his family

Kevin had gotten in to a huge fight with Kenny and his dad and left home and now was spending nights sleeping on friends sofas or floors he had not been seen in 6 weeks but he text Carol a couple of times so she knew he was safe but Kevin had a lot of problems of his own now and fought all the time with Kenny blaming him for Karen's death even saying he should have watched her more and also fighting with his dad for not caring enough and Surat hit the bottle more and spent all his spare time down at the bar getting drunk he was never sober now and a few times he never came home and when he did he stank of booze and cigarettes mixed with a sickening smell of foul body odor as he was too drunk to wash and as for Carol she was always stoned on drugs all the time and sat around in her night wear not washing or dressing and the housework pilled up the house was filthy filthy greasy dishes lay in the sink a few dirty needles lay on the floor cigarette ash and butts everywhere and filthy stains on the carpet and a horrible smell hung in the air that make anyone want to vomit but Kenny was used to that so despite his terrible painful burns poor Kenny had to cope on his own really now as any outside help was refused by his parents they did not want strangers coming in to their home and seeing how they lived and didn't care if they were carers to help Kenny as he clearly needed help just now but Kenny somehow coped

Kenny also never went back to school for mainly two reasons not just because maybe the other kids would bully him that could be an issue but the main reason was hew would be reminded of his friends too much and his sister and also a lot of the kids and their families had now moved away from South park as they could not deal with the dark shadow that now hung over the little town so South park had changed a lot since the fire

Sharon and Randy were the first to move away they left that New year when Kenny was still in his coma and were never to be seen again people said they moved to Florida some say LA but now a FOR SALE sign sat in their front lawn a few families came to view the house but after hearing what happened some feared it may be haunted by the young boys Stan"s spirit so they changed their mind and also the local remaining kids had started wild crazy rumors that the site the old Broflovski home had sat on was now haunted even though what was left of the house was taken away and now an open plot all that was left was Gerald's shed and Kyle and Ike"s swing set and a slide that remained untouched by the fire but even that was eventually taken away along with the shed so nothing remained apart from some flowers and soft toys that had been placed but no one knew what to do with them really but a lot of people said plant some trees and flowers and leave the site as a memorial in case it really was haunted so it remained like that just now

But things got really bad in the McCormick household a living hell even Carol was stoned most of the time on all kinds of drugs and in denial really and would say she could see Karen every day and spoke to her as if she was in the room and carried one Karen's dolls about with her and she seemed to ignore Kenny and his needs and as for Stuart he would go drinking and wouldn't be seen for days really God knows where he was and also Kenny's voice had been effected due to the

Kenny thought about running away from home a few times but who woud take him in looking the way he did fire he could only whisper and the cough he had made him sound as if he smoked 100 a day God knows what state his poor lungs were in and make matters worse the family were in debut because of Kenny s medical bills they did not qualify for the grant to help cover the cost because Stuart had been caught working whist claiming welfare so the family had no money now and any after treatment Kenny could have got well their would be no chance of that

Poor Kenny really hated seeing how things had turned out now he had no friends and a family who did not care and he would be maybe better of living on the streets and also he felt he lost his mom now as she blamed everything on him for not taking care of Karen saying he killed her and that really hurt Kenny as he would never let anything harm Karen she was his little princess and best friend as well as his baby sister so Carol"s words cut him like a knife

Kenny did think about running away from home a few times but what was the point who would take him in looking the way he did he looked like a monster and it was ironic the night of the fire he dressed up as Freddy Kruger a man horrifically burned in a fire and now Kenny had identical burns this time for real what a coincidence if it was even that

Also Kenny started to wonder about things he knew he could die and come back to life so maybe if he killed himself and came back then maybe his sister and friends would be their too alive and well it would be a long shot but worth a try

Kenny waited till his mom was sleep on the sofa stoned out her brain as usual then he went over to her and patted her hand whispering

"Don"t worry mom i will put everything right and we will see Karen very soon and things will get back to normal as possible " then Kenny slipped outside and hung around the road hoping to be run over so he would wake up in bed and find everyone alive again and everything would be okay and most of his troubles would be over

About half an hour or maybe an hour later finally a couple of teenagers a boy and girl were speeding along the road and drinking and smoking too and had loud rock music blaring at an earsplitting volume when they suddenly hit something

"Fuck it Scott what the hell was that" yelled a young blonde girl now getting out the car to see what they had hit

"Christ dude i dunno take a look fuck better not have damaged the car this is my moms new car she dose not know i have it if this car is damaged im dead " said a young boy with longish dark hair also getting out to see what they had hit

"Oh fuck it Scott you have ran over a damn kid how did you not see him fuck sake your stoned " The girl yelled now looking at the broken mangled body of Kenny that lay in a pool of blood on the road

"Hey whats going on you guys what the fuck did we hit a fox " Said a 2nd boy getting out he had been in the back seat then pausing for a second as he turned Kenny over to see his face and made the girl scream at seeing his face

"Laura get back to the car now let me and Mike deal with this "said Scott looking at Kenny's burned injured face and trying not to throw up

"Fuck what did you do that"s the McCormick kid he was in that fire last year fuck man you killed him im outta here Mike said getting up and going back to the car followed by Scott who wanted nothing to do with Kenny so he too got into the car and it sped off leaving Kenny's body on the road in a horrific mess

As suspected next day Kenny woke up in bed and he noticed a few changes the horrific pain he was in before from his burns was gone and when he put his hand to his head instead of a painful burned bald head he felt soft thick hair so he got out of bed and went to a small cracked mirror he had in his room and to his joy he was back to normal not a mark on him pale flawless baby soft skin his blue eyes sparkled and his pale blond hair to his collar and he felt his heart burst with happiness so he rushed out his room yelling "Mom Karen "hoping to see his mom and sister at the breakfast table like they usually did but something made Kenny stop in his tracks ...

Ha well gonna end that chpt their a cliffhanger lol will update tomorrow on what Kenny saw i know but not telling yet lol


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom mom are you awake Karen where are you "Kenny yelled running from room to room but found no one at first then he seen his mom slumped on the old batted sofa asleep and Kenny felt his heart sink his plan did not really work it appears that Karen was still dead sadly so Kenny sighed and went in to the lounge to wake his mom and the smell of booze and weed hit him making him want to throw up

"Mom mom come on wake up haven't you been to bed also you need a shower you stink and this place is a tip when did you last clean up "Kenny said shaking his mom and looking around the room disgusted

"Oh go away its too early and the house is fine i will be up later " Said Carol in a muffled voice it was really obvious she was well out of it

"Look mom you need to get up now anyone could come to the door and your not even dressed let alone washed and this place well OMG i pray no one derides to visit we will end up on a filthy homes from hell tv show you need to at least make an effort "Kenny begun but got cut off by Carol who was now pissed

"Look if your all of a sudden so fucking house proud you fucking clean it but leave me alone okay not just fuck off im not in the mood for your whining today "Yelled Carol not even noticing that Kenny was no longer injured

"Okay fine i will leave you alone ill be back later maybe with a bit of luck you will move your lazy smelly ass of that sofa and get washed and dressed and tidy up a bit "Yelled Kenny before heading out not hearing Carol muttering stuff about Karen and the house

Though Kenny may have came across as harsh to his mom yelling at her he only did it because he cared Carol really had let herself and the house go since what happened and Kenny was scared in case he would end up in care again and Carol declared an unfit mom as he did really love her and was worried for her

Kenny desided to catch the bus into town to see if things had changed any it would be the first time in town since it happened and he wanted to visit the site also see if he could see who was still around as he heard about the kids moving away also he still half hoped that everything would be back to normal before the fire and maybe Karen was with Ruby on a sleepover as she often did that and also he kept his eyes peeled for Stan Kyle Cartman and Butters hoping they would still be around too but sadly Kenny seen nothing no sign of his friends and where Kyle's house once stood was still an empty plot with flowers and a few toys placed their with messages of missing you dude RIP and that so things had not changed

Kenny felt really defeated he had failed instead he only helped himself by getting rid of his burns but he did not bring back his friends at that moment Kenny would have given anything to see them again or have another fun argument with Cartman or tease Butters or make Kyle roll his eyes with his perverted talk about sex like he used to he would never be able to do that again so saddend and fed up Kenny desided to catch the bus back home again their was nothing here for him now and he felt his world had just ended and things could not get any worse for him but that was just the start of poor Kenny's problems

About a week later things got a lot worse off that would really turn Kenny's world upside down Carol who was so depressed had hit the drink and drugs hard went real insane and stole a baby girl

Kenny had been in his room that day when he heard his mom come in talking to someone calling her Karen

"Kenny come here a second look who has come back to us Carol yelled happily as Kenny heard crying noises so went into the hallway to see his mom with a stroller and a baby girl in it and she looked months maybe a year old

"Oh look Karen hears your brother Kenny you remember big Kenny don"t you darling Carol said looking at a shocked Kenny

"Mom what the hell who"s baby is that "Said Kenny shocked

"Ours of course its little Karen she has come back to us guess we will need to turn her bed into a crib and get some dipers and that wont we princess "Said Carol lifting the screaming baby up and kissing her on the cheek

"Mom that is not Karen you stole a baby we need to take her back that is a crime you could go to jail fuck i just don"t believe this is happening Kenny said running a hand through his hair looking at his mom trying to calm the screaming baby

"Look this is your sister how dare you say that this is our little Karen and don"t you tell me what to do " Yelled Carol heading into the lounge still caring the baby

"Mom look that is NOT Karen and also that baby has blue eyes Karen had lovely big brown eyes some poor woman is going crazy i bet because her baby is missing you could get into deep trouble for this end up in an asylum even "Kenny said not really sure what to say as he was stunned he never in his life though his mom would steal a baby

" Don"t you listen to him your big brother is being silly isn't he now us girls know better Karen but don"t worry momma knows how to deal with him but first thing is first after i give you something to eat were gonna go shopping for some nice new clothes now i don"t have baby food but i can chop up some of mommas food maybe that is why your crying your hungry wungry huh Karen " Cooed Carol as the baby wriggled and screamed it was obvious the poor baby was terrified and Kenny knew he had to get the baby back to her real mom soon

Kenny had an idea he remembered Carol had kept the local newspaper that reported the fire and deaths he had seen it in her room a few times and though it would be painful for Carol it had to be done as an innocent baby was at risk so Kenny would have to act fast

Kenny went into his moms tom and after a little bit of rummaging he found the paper and sure enough it had a small photo of Karen in it so he took that back into the lounge where his mom sat playing with the baby

"Oh Kenny honey can you fill Karen's bottle up she needs more juice "Carol said handing Kenny an empty baby bottle

"Yeah sure but first i need to talk to you about Karen "Kenny gently said

"Oh you wanna hold her aww just like the old days you used to love holding Karen she loves you "Carol said handing the screaming baby to Kenny who gently took her but the baby wrestled in Kenny's arms too she hated being handled by strangers

" Mom this is gonna really hurt but that is not our Karen Karen died the night of the fire she is in heaven now look you kept this too that is our Karen not that baby sure she is a cute baby but she is not our baby "Kenny said handing Carol the news paper and pointing to the photo of Karen that was identical to the photo of her on the wall

Kenny was scared at what Carol"s reaction would maybe be would she loose it and harm him and the baby but luckily she didn't she only cried hugging the paper muttering Karen

"Mom who does this baby belong to we have to get her back but do it so we wont get caught "Kenny said trying to comfort his mom and the baby

"I.i seen her sitting in her stroller in town she was outside a store crying so i took her i guess she is not our Karen "Carol sobbed

"No shes not we need to get her back somehow "Kenny said wondering about something he had a plan and wondered if it would work

"Mom i kinda have a confession i kept from you since i was about 9 i think it is time to tell you now "Kenny said biting his lip a bit and looking at his feet

"Oh what is that ..? Asked Carol looking at her son

"Er well you know how a few years ago Karen spoke of a super hero called Myesterion and called him her Angel and that "Kenny said looking shyly at his mom who nodded

"Yeah i remember him why what about him "Carol said

"Well mom that was me i was Myesterion "Kenny confessed as Carol stared at her son if surprised

well thats that cahppy done more to come soon so enjoy review what ever


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom im Myesterion it is a secret i have been living with since i was 9 years old i invented him to beat Cartman who was running around dressed as the Coon but only to help himself and get all the glory for himself and we did go through a phase of playing super heroes so i invented Myesterion it was manly for Karen too im glad she never knew i was really him i said he was a good friend of mine and that didn't want to burst her bubble she had of him i guess so that night when you and dad seen Myetsrion in your room on your windowsill that was me really "Kenny confessed

"I had a feeling it was you and anyway i found the costume stuffed in the back of your closet couple of years ago so no big deal all kids like to be super heroes but what had that to do with this baby "Carol said hugging the still crying baby

"Well no one else knows Myetserion is me i can return the baby to the police station no harm done i will say i found her left in the park or something her crying must have put her kidnapper off so they left her and that park is busy with a lot of moms and kids "Kenny said gently holding the baby's hand

"Well i don"t wanna get into any trouble wish we could keep her and raise her as another Karen even move away from here shes so cute just like little Karen was "Said Carol kissing the baby on her cheek

"Yeah she is cute but no we cant she needs to go back and if all goes well no one will ever know it was you that took her but gimme a few moments till i change and don"t try running off their is no where you can go and child abduction is very serious "Kenny said leaving the room to go and look out his Myesterion costume hoping it still fit

The costume was way to small for him but luckily the gloves and that covered up the areas that was too small but he still got into it and then he looked at himself in his old full length mirror

"Well it still fits kinda and it pinches a bit and i hope Karen cant see me and know that im really her angel but this is an emergency Kenny said as he went into the lounge to see his mom sobbing as she strapped the baby back into the stroller

"You be a good girl now i wish i could keep you and you do remind me of little Karen she was so cute as you are "Carol said kissing the baby who started crying again

"Is she ready mom " asked Kenny looking at his mom who nodded as Kenny got ready to return the baby

"I wanna keep her Kenny we could move to Ireland were from their originally i still have family their say i had a new baby i still get my periods so i can have a baby please lets just keep her don"t need to call her Karen Kelly is a nice name and you once had a girlfriend called Kelly and in time she will think were her real family i will have my baby girl and you will have a little sister to call your princess and Ireland is a beautiful country we could even visit London and see the Queen Britain isn't far from Ireland "Carol said still not wanting to give the baby up

"Look mom i know what your going through im hurting too i miss Karen more than anything and i miss all my friends if i could change that night i would "Kenny begun but Carol stopped him

"Its all your fault that my Karen died you weren't looking after her right you should have watched her more closely if you had paid more attention to her she would be alive now all this mess is your fault you killed my baby girl and you call yourself a super hero i bet you were more interested in your friends than your own sister her blood is on your hands your a killer you killed my baby "Screamed Carol making the baby cry louder

"Look i was watching Karen closely that night it was no ones fault it was a tragic accident "Kenny begun but gave up their was no point in fighting with his mom as he had to return the baby

"Ill be back later but you need to get washed and dressed and tidy up a bit this place is urgh never mind ill be back later "Yelled Kenny heading out pushing the stroller

" Im so sorry you had to see that little one but i hope your family is not screwed up like mine is and your have a good life and im glad your just a baby you wont remember this you will go home back to your family and a nice life whist im stuck in that hell hole and im sorry for moms behavior and her calling you Karen i don"t know your name guess i never will really but im Kenny i used to have a little sister that was Karen you would have liked her she was a sweet little girl seen good in everyone i guess i do really miss her but in a way i am glad she is in heaven now with the Angels and God at least she is not in that hell hole listening to fighting and being neglected day in and day out having to go to bed hungry or sometimes injures yep we were beaten too by our no use father always drunk and not caring so that is my life and now Karen is away from that i bet she is safe with grandma the only person that was nice to us "Kenny said and he noticed something the baby had stopped crying and looked at Kenny as if she was listening to him even smiling at him

Kenny sighed deeply but never said any more as he headed into town and to the police station

"Thanks for listening to my problems little one though you might be a little baby you have made me feel a bit better "Kenny said before going into the station where he seen a group of cops talking to a young hysterical dark haired woman

"Sorry to bother you officer but when i was passing by i found an abandoned baby crying in the park just their i have no idea who she belongs to so i brought her here "Kenny said in hus gruff deep Mysterion voice

"OMG its Myesterion he has found my baby the dark haired woman said turning around and running over

"Oh thatk you Myesterion your an angel for bringing back our daughter how can i thank you " A man said also coming over followed by the cop

"All in a days work sir glad to see the little one is safe now "Kenny said in his Myeterion voice watching the couple fuss over the baby who was cooing and giggling now

"Well now the little one is back safe with her parents were not needed well done Myeterion you truly are the angel of this town you should work full time for us we could use your help " The cop said

"Well if i am needed i will be around and i am glad that baby is safe now "Kenny/Myesterion said touching the baby's hand again as she cooed happily

"She is and it is all thanks to you for bringing back our little Poppy "The man said mentioning the baby's name that was Poppy

"Sweet name but all in a days work sir now please excuse me i feel i am needed elsewhere crimes to solve people to save "Said Kenny leaving via the window and taking off to run into the back streets so he could change as he had a t shirt and jeans on under the costume so he would blend in and his mysterion costume he stuffed in a bag he found so he headed home happy that the baby was safely returned to her parents now he would need to go and patch things up with his mom as he had stormed off leaving her in a bad mood

Kenny caught the bus back to his part of town still feeling a bit better that he had got his problems out in the open even if baby Poppy could not do anything she listened without judging him and that took a weight off his mind and now he knew how Stan felt when he said if he had problems and if Kyle was not around to listen he would tell them to Sparky his dog and that made him feel better so babies and animals were good listeners

Also on the way home Kenny stopped and picked some flowers that were growing wildly and planned to give them to his mom as a peace offering and Carol loved flowers so that would win her over so after picking the flowers he headed home

"Mom im home everything is okay i made up a story about finding the baby in the park her name is Poppy and she is back with her parents now they were so cool about it too and i have something for you "Kenny yelled heading inside hoping to see his mom in the lounge but she was not their

"Mom mooooommmm where are you "Yelled Kenny going into the kitchen and putting the flowers in a cracked glass that did not leak and placing them on the window ledge before going to find Carol

"Mom are you in here said Kenny knocking on her bedroom door and pushing it open and the sight that met his eyes shocked him and made him scream and step back in horror

well that is that chappy done more to come soon good to see Mysterion back for a bit also Poppy's name was the name of my first Rabbit


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh fuck fuck no no mom "Yelled Kenny shocked at the sight of his moms body lying slumped on the bed with vomit near by and also 2 bottles of empty wine and a bottle of half drank vodka lay near by and the smell was worse than ever his mom was passed out

"Mom mom no wake up come on you cant be like this you have to wake up everything is okay your in the clear the baby is back home with her family so get up now "Yelled Kenny shaking his mom and looking at some more discarded dirty needles in the room shed been using again and God knows what shit she was jabbing into her veins

"Kenny managed to turn his mom on to her back as she had been on her side and then he seen the horrible truth that she was dead Carol had taken her own life obviously the pressure got to her and she seen no other way out so ended her life

"oh fuck no NOOOO mom don"t do this to me you cant die i still need you wake up mom please wake up don"t die "Sobbed Kenny hugging his moms lifeless body but she was gone suicide as she could no longer cope with everything no doubt

"Oh God why why are you doing this to me first my sister and friends then my mom who next huh why me why Yelled Kenny now running out the house to get help but he didn't see any so he just sat on the side walk kerb and cried not believing anything his life was hell now first he lost his beloved little sister his little princess and at times his only friend in that house and also his best friends he had known since he was 4 or 5 years old and friends he did everything with sure he did talk to other kids at school but those guys were his close friends even Cartman who could be an asshole at times then he lost his brother well he felt he had as he never came home and refused to speak to him Kenny and Kevin had a huge fight and Kevin blamed Kenny for Karen's death saying he was not fit to look after a Goldfish let alone a child he did not even deserve to have Karen as a sister and those word hurt Kenny as Kevin knew how close Kenny was to Karen sometime she was like a parent to her and now Kenny had lost his mom and he never even got to apologize to her as the last ever words he said were words of anger and Kenny would now give anything to be able to make it up with his mom and hated himself and to add to his problems it was now starting to rain heavily and large drops splashed on him and a rumble of thunder was heard Kenny had not even noticed it getting dark he was so upset over everything but Kenny didn't care about the storm he just sat their in the pouring rain getting soaked to the skin and at least the rain hid his tears that rolled down his face

Kenny must have lost track of time and eventually went back inside not knowing what to do really he was heartbroken and in shock but he desided to sit and wait for his dad to come home hopefully he would be able to sort something out if he was sober enough but that might be a different story as Kenny rarely seen his dad sober now so Kenny went and sat in his room sadly looking out his dirty cracked bedroom window looking in to the back yard remembering the good times and all the fun they had and the time they all played Game of Thrones with Kenny playing Princess Danerys and causing an uproar when he changed sides and every kid in the neighborhood descended into his back yard but it was fun at the time

Kenny waited all night for his dad to come back but he didn't come home probably lying drunk some where as usual Kenny felt he should have expected it so he had to spend the night alone in the house with his dead mother and it creeped him out a little but he closed the door to his moms room and grabbed what was in the fridge so he wouldn't go hungry and eventually fell asleep hopefully his dad would be home in the morning

When morning came Stuart still hadn't come home so Kenny had to get help from a neighbor who then called the cops and other emergency services so Carols body was taken away and eventually Stuart was tracked down and they both had to stay at a neighbors for a few days as the cops wanted to see what went on in the house but about 4 days later they could go home and also Kenny who was still a minor was left in the care of his father who clearly didn't want the boy and Kenny hated him

the next big task that Kenny had to face was his moms funeral as it was a suicide and an autopsy was done Carol had a closed casket and was buried almost 2 weeks later and the funeral was a disaster too

Stuart was so drunk he could hardly stand up and he slurred all the time and he stank of booze and really embarrassed Kenny and also Kenny got in to another shouting match with Kevin who showed up he was blaming Kenny now for their moms death and Kevin yelled "I don"t know who you are but you are no brother of mine i wish it was you in that box why don""t you just do the world a favor and die " that really hurt Kenny but he said nothing and watched his brother walk away towards his girlfriend so after the funeral their was no buffet so Kenny just went home and Stuart left to go to to the bar to get drunk even more no doubt which Kenny expected him to do he couldn't even stay sober for his own wife's funeral

But life got worse for Kenny at lest at times his mom did make an effort of sorts but now his dad just didn't care less about him their was never any food on the table the place which was already in a bad way got even worse if that was possible and most of the time Kenny stayed at home not bothering to go out and when his dad was at home Stuart would ether be passed out on the sofa drunk or fighting with Kenny and Kenny tried everything to avoid him by sleeping t friends and a few times Kenny reached an all low by sleeping on the streets and he too had really let himself go now he just gave up caring really he was becoming like his parents

Kenny was like a Hobo now he didn't wash he grew his hair long almost to his shoulders ate out of bins and smoked a lot too no one would have recognized him now and the times he did come home well his dad didn't care what he looked like really but Kenny just kept out his way and that way he would avoid fights or beatings

Stuart still hit or tried to hit Kenny but Kenny had taken quite a growth spurt and was taller now almost as tall as Kevin and he no lounger took any shit from his dad and when Stuart tried to take his belt off to Kenny Kenny grabbed the belt and beat his dad saying it was pay back for all the beatings and shit he took in the past from him so Stuart really touched Kenny now unless he was really drunk he would try and beat him but usually Kenny just stormed off to his room avoiding him

Soon Halloween came round again and Kenny could not believe it 4 years had now passed since the horrific intended where had those years gone and as usual Kenny had got hold of some flowers placing them at the memorial site and quietly slipping away before he was seen and every day was like the same in Kenny's life now and got him down sometimes Kenny would go into town see what was happening and he also noticed a new family had moved in to Stan's old place a mom and dad with a toddler girl and a new baby but as he had not seen the baby just the pram he did not know if it was a boy or girl and also he still seen little Poppy about natrully she had changed a lot and had grown up a little but her parents hadnt changed a bit the child his mom took saying it was Karen she was now a happy little girl of 5 with mid back length pale blonde hair a bit darker than his and her mom had a new baby in the old stroller a little boy with dark hair and they had a brown and white dog too who Poppy played ball with so they were a happy family something Kenny would have loved a normal happy family

Kenny so wished that he could have changed things and saved his sister and friends but what could he do really they were all gone now and never coming back and he couldn't travel back in time to save them or wait could he could their someone be out their who has great powers that could amend things Kenny began to wonder what about the cult he was linked to Cthulhu he could do anything couldn't he and it be with it but it would mean Kenny talking to those cult members as maybe they could help him and they knew of a lot of dark sinister magic and stuff that was way beyond Kenny's knowledge but problem was Kenny hated that side of him and his ties to that cult and Cthulhu and he hated those people they had tried twice already to kidnap him as a baby and a young child and calling him the great mighty chosen one and saying freaky stuff that he was Cthulhu"s son and worst thing was Kenny who was a good kind kid should have been a demon really and that is why Kenny avoided that cult like the plague he did not wanna get involved

Sure he knew he was no normal kid and that he was very special and he was immortal and was unable to die he had an unique power a power over death hundred of people would love to have and sure he had experienced death thousands of times but he just did not stay dead he kept coming back once even asking am i evil as only evil people in Horror movies did not die like Michael Myers or Jason or Freddy was he like them but now he had just witnessed the sad deaths of his sister and best friends and his mom those people he was close too and just now he would do anything to bring them back but the only people he knew personally still involved with the cult were the Goths who were luckily still in town as he often seen them around and Kyle's memorial site drew them as they loved things to do with death so Kenny desided he would track them down and talk to them

Well thats that chappy done more to come soon so enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

It now had been 5 long years now since the accident happened and the way Kenny felt might be yesterdayas the memories were still raw and his life sucked first he lost his sister and friends and now his mom and he was stuck with an abusive drunk no no use father who didn't care less about him and a few times he never even came home leaving Kenny home alone to fend for himself but Kenny liked that as he got peace

Kenny sat in his room after fighting with his drunken father yet again and was nursing a bad bruise on his face where his dad had punched him yet nothing new their so to avoid any more conflict Kenny escaped to his room and soon got lost in thought also he could hear his father snoring from the lounge passed out in a drunken stupor no doubt but sadly Kenny hated his life he seen no hope really everything he loved was gone sure he would kill himself if he could but what was the point really he would just come back to life next day and back to the misery he was in and also sadly Kenny became a drop out living outside of society he often got into fights with kids near him for no reason he slept rough a few times and fought with his dad all the time his life was worthless he felt only if he could do something useful ..Thats when a thought hit him could he possibly do it he wondered as it had never been done before and it would be a huge task to bring his friends and family back from the dead and as the Goths were also involved with Cthulhu they could help

Kenny tried to remember what happened to the Goth kids as it had been years since he had seen them now Curly Goth or Michael he worked at the mall in a games store only so he could get his welfare money he had to do some kind of work and also Kenny sometimes still seen Michael about so he would be easy to track down and as for Henrietta and Red Goth they were both unemployed but still hung out with Michael so Kenny would make Michael his first port of call so to say

Kenny desided to go to the mall that Tusday when he knew Michael was working and sure enough in a games store that had loud music blasting out and wearing a black shirt with the store logo on the back was Michael stacking the shelves and despite getting a lot taller he had not changed that much and he still loved his zombie and death metal kind of games

"Hey Michael "Yelled Kenny getting the older boys attention and he turned round to look at Kenny and gasped a bit at the blonds scruffy appearance

"Fuck sake you stink dude is that you Kenny God sake dude the way you look just now you'd make Jason Voorhees win a beauty pageant what the fuck dude and what brings you here i thought you had left town everyone else more or less has "Michael said looking at Kenny who had been keeping a very low profile

"Yeah i kinda have been but no haven't left town still here but enough of where i have been i need your help listen do you still see Henrietta Red and that little kid you used to hang with ..? Asked Kenny

"Yeah we still hang out but why you never liked us so why do you wanna see us now all of a sudden ..? Asked Michael a bit confused

"Well maybe i still don"t like you so don"t bother flattering yourselves still think you Goths are weird but i need your help and i defiantly need answers that only you can give me when is your next break we need to talk " Said Kenny shocking Michael a bit

"What talk with me what about and im not due a break for another hour yet were busy today as you can see "Said Michael looking at Kenny and around the busy store

"Hmmm i see that but we need to talk about The _Necronomicon and its powers and Cthulhu " Said Kenny_

 _"Yeah so what about it you said you wanted nothing to do with it and i don"t have the book Henrietta has it "Said Michael as he put game boxes on the shelves_

 _"So where is she then i need to speak to her and i need access to that book like now it is very important you hang out with her so where is she ..? demanded Kenny trying to keep his temper under control in case he was thrown out_

 _"Fuck it dude i dunno im not her keeper i haven't seen her in like 3 or 4 days so she could be anywhere really "Begun Michael but Kenny cut him off_

 _" Fuck it " mutters Kenny slapping the side of the shelve and knocking of some boxes so Michael had to pick them up again_

 _"Look dude stop hitting the shelves it took me like 20 minis to stock this one are you gonna buy anything or not i have work to do here not chat to you all day kid "Said Michael getting a bit annoyed but before he go an_ _answer Kenny had left the store so Michael just shrugged and went back to work_

 _"Fuck it fuck it she could be anywhere dumb bitch "Mutter Kenny to himself as he went into town again and soon found himself standing outside Henrietta's house hoping their might be a slim chance she could be in so taking that chance Kenny went to the door and rang the bell_

 _It was her mom that opened the door smiling and by the looks of it she had been putting away laundry as she had some in her hand_

 _"Oh hi their Kenny i haven't seen you in a while how are you what can i do for you "The woman replied smiling but she was shocked by Kenny's scruffy appearance and bad smell_

 _"Er hi im okay i guess but is Henrietta in i need to speak with her "Said Kenny_

 _"Oh Huni im so sorry she is not she has gone to Denver for a few days with some friends to see some rock band she likes she wont be back till the weekend you can see her then im sure " The woman replied smiling a bit_

 _"Damn this is only Tuesday too " Er thanks i will maybe wait till then "Said Kenny now heading down the path then he noticed that the gate leading to round the back area was left open and seeing that Kenny had an idea_

 _Within seconds Kenny was swiftly and silently climbing up the drainpipe spiderman style and he knew what room Henrietta was in even if it didn't have the black curtains and blinds he would still know_

 _Henrietta had taken the large room at the back as Bradly used to sleep in the front small room and also her mom had left the blinds open and the window open a bit to get rid of musty smells that her daughter liked so breaking in was easy_

 _Kenny glanced around the room and he noticed it hadn't changed that much since he was last their as a kid same dark purple walls black carpet black old looking furniture yet a new Gothic looking 4 poster bed again all black and in the corner was a black Victorian doll pram with a zombie reborn baby in it and on black painted shelves was a huge collection of creepy Zombie dolls Goth dolls Living dead dolls more creepy Zombie or demonic reborns and Zombified teddy bears that sent shivers down Kenny's spine as he felt they were all watching him with their glass eyes and also on the wall their was a huge poster of Marilyn Manson plus other Goth bands that freaked Kenny out and a poster of the creepy Shining Twins all bloody_

 _Despite this chamber of horrors Kenny started searching for the book and trying not to be heard but suddenly he heard someone come up the stairs and the door handle of the room turned someone was coming in so terrified he would get caught Kenny dived under the bead and held his breath as he watched the legs walk about the room_

 _well thats that chappy done next one coming soon_


	20. Chapter 20

Kenny held his breath as he felt his heart race in his chest and beads of sweat drip down his skin as someone came into the room and he prayed he would not be spotted in his hiding place under the bed but Kenny soon recognized the pink fluffy slippers and knew it was Henrietta's mom coming in to put some of her clothes away

"Damn why does that girl have to be so strange at time all these black tops with Skulls and that on them and those satanic logos on her tops urgh it scares me i so wish she was a nice normal girly girl she was so pretty as a young child before she got into this morbid Goth craze "Sighed the woman looking at an old photo of a sweet looking little girl with blue eyes and chocolate brown hair in 2 wavy pony tails in pink Barbie hair ties smiling wearing white shorts and a pink sun top and looking tanned and her nails painted bright pink hard to believe that cute little girl was a 5 year old Henrietta standing proudly next to a girly pink Barbie bike and it was clear Henrietta hated that photo as it was hidden away in her drawer now she avoided the sun to stay pale and on top of that used make up to look paler with her black eye shadow and lipstick and nails and refused to wear nothing but black but her mom had old photos of Henrietta in her pre Goth days and held on to the hope maybe one day she would be normal looking again

The woman hummed a little tune to herself as she tided up her daughters room and though a few times she was only inches from Kenny she never found him so in the end the woman left the room to go downstairs and Kenny wriggled out from under the bed and breathed a sigh of relief but he knew he would need to be fast get the book and get out so yet again Kenny set about searching and keeping an ear open incise someone came in again but thankfully no one did

Kenny searched in a few places under the bed in drawers in a closet that was like a store closet also in a few bags that were lying around but without luck also he searched among her dolls and in the creepy pram looking between the black silky bedding and lifting up the creepy baby doll that was in the pram but it was not their and Kenny was starting to get impatient now

"Damn where would she put that book please don"t tell me she has it with her i so need it and i cant wait till the weekend till she gets back "Thought Kenny to himself scratching his head and glancing around the room but their was no sign of the book anywhere it looked if Henrietta had taken the book with her after all and now he could hear her mom coming up the stairs again even if she went into another room so defeated Kenny gave up and desided he would have to talk to Michael again as he was still strongly linked to that cult but as Kenny was about to give up and leave he seen something hidden behind the large black vanity like a hole carved in to the wall he had not seen before so Kenny went over to investigate

Kneeling down and putting his hand into the hole he could feel something shaped like a book that was big and thick and Kenny felt his heart race a bit as he pulled the book out and BINGO he found what he was looking for the _Necronomicon book_

 _So after puling the book out of its hiding place he desided to sit on the floor for a bit and he started reading the book but it did not really make any sense to him but it made very interesting reading and knowing this was so so wrong he then shoved the book inside his jacket and then placed one of the creepy dolls against the wall so the dolls back covered the hole then he climbed back out the window again and down the drain pipe the way he came and climbed over the back fence and cut through the back yards_

 _Kenny planned to keep the book for a couple of days and use it to get answers from the Elders of the cult they knew everything then he would sneak back into Henrietta's house and put the book back in its hiding place before she got back and she would never know but he planned to go to one of the cults meetings the following night as they met in Fairpack at their new bigger headquarters so Kenny would go their tomorrow and see how he could help his friends and what was going on but just now he desided yo go home and read the book in his room_

 _Kenny sighed as he walked up the pathway to his old run down house and glanced at his neighborhood it was a very rough area with gangs running wild Old broken down cars and shacks for houses including his own and after 5 years Karen's old bike that was missing a wheel and now rusting was still propped up against the garage where she had left it that July 3 months before she died and in the front yard his dads old beat up pick up truck told Kenny his dad was home and God knows what state he was in .So kicking some trash bags out his way Kenny went inside and braced himself for the worst_

 _"Is that you boy where the fuck were you your late again you better not be screwing around getting chicks pregnant you hear me you little asshole "Yelled Stuart who was in the lounge drunk again_

 _Kenny looked at the state of the lounge and his father beer bottles everywhere and cigarette butts on the floor and some old bits of moldy takeaway also his dad only had his old stained vest and a pare of ripped denims on and torn old sneakers and he stank of booze and body oder that made Kenny feel sick_

 _"Hey kid im talking to you where the fuck were you "Stuart began but Kenny cut him off_

 _"Out and what the fuck is it to do with you anyway like you care where i am all you care about is yourself and this place is a tip and you are pathetic "begun Kenny but a sharp stinging slap across his face silenced him_

 _"Dont you talk to me like that you fucking little bastard this is my fucking house and i answer to no one you hear me you little shit so if you got problems with that theirs the fucking door get the fuck outta my sight and stay away you good for nothing little fucked up prick you are "Yelled Stuart going over to the sofa and lying down as Kenny only sighed he had heard all this before and seen hsi dad like this so many times so it did not scare him_

 _"I managed to get some food its a sausage roll potato chips some chocolate and juice it isn't much but we wont go hungry "Kenny said putting the flood on a small table and nervously glancing at Stuart wondering what he would do next as his dad was so unpredictable at times_

 _"Big fucking deal eat it yourself im not interested now fuck of and leave me alone i wanna get some sleep " Yelled Stuart glaring at his son_

 _"Yeah i know you want me to fuck off and just disappear outta your like fuck you da maybe im the one that should have fucking died in that fire that killed Karen and my friends as fuck it i know you would not miss me that is for sure "Kenny yelled before storming off but Stuart did not answer him_

 _"Fucking drunken retard hope he fucking dies i can take care of myself without that asshole "muttered Kenny as he headed in to the kitchen and sometimes Kenny really did wish that he had died in that fire along with his sister and friends as life had been hell ever since then_

 _"Get me a fucking beer make yourself useful you crazy little shit "Yelled Stuart cutting through Kenny's thoughts and pissing the boy off at his tone of voice_

 _"No get it yourself you fucking lazy asshole i aint your slave you lazy drunken asshole im done here and fuck you im sick of you "Yelled Kenny now coming in and seeing his dad fall of the sofa in a drunken attempt yo grab Kenny's leg_

 _"You fucking little prick i will fucking kill you ya hear me get your skinny ass over here now and do as i say before i beat the shit outta you "Yelled Stuart as Kenny walked back in to the kitchen ignoring his dad_

 _"As Kenny started to wash up a couple of plates so he could eat his sausage roll Kenny felt someone grab his leg again and he ws horrified to see his dad crawling after him with a knife_

 _"You fucking little prick you will do as i say or i will fucking gut you like a fish i said i want a beer so get me a fucking beer you little fucker "Screamed Stuart trying to stab Kenny in the leg so Kenny fought back even being cut slightly in the arm_

 _Kenny screamed as he wrestled with his dad to get the knife off him and despite being drunk Stuart was strong and a good fighter but Kenny was tough too and soon a sickening squelch was heard and blood appeared someone had been stabbed and blood dripped to the floor forming a p_

 _"Fuck fuck oh shit muttered Kenny at seeing his dads dead body fall to the floor Kenny had murdered Stuart but not deliberately it been a tragic accident and Kenny only wanted to get the knife away from his dad so you could say it was self defense as Stuart wanted to kill Kenny but would people believe Kenny he was now in deep shit so after getting used to the shock Kenny acted fast he had t to get rid of Stuarts body and what ever he did he could not call 911_

 _Wearing an old pair of rubber gloves Kenny came up with a idea so he started to trash the place to fake a break in and he threw the contents of his dads wallet on the floor as if the intruder was a money lender after his money and as Stuart did not have any cash the imagery money lender would kill Stuart and trash the place looking for valuables to sell but Kenny knew he would need to get far away as possible but where he would go he had no idea and he could not go to Kevin's place as they were still not speaking so Kenny had no where really it seemed_

 _Kenny went into his room one last time and thew some clothes into a small bag and also a photo of him and Karen taken in happier times and a small photo of his mom also he took a thin blanket in case he would need it and glanced at his small child hood room one time thinking about the rare times his friends came over like the Chickenpox party they had and playing Game of thrones those were fun times but now was not really the time to think back so closing the door on his room one last time Kenny left home not even looking at his dads dead body on the floor still_

 _well thats that chappy done more to come_


	21. Chapter 21

Kenny left the house of horrors closing the door one last time and he made his mind never to go back their and also to leave the neighborhood as he hated the area so Kenny slung his bag over his back and walked and walked and soon ended up in the really bad side of town an area he rarely went too as it was very dangerous but being a tough kid and streetwise Kenny thought be would be okay if challenged he could easy handle himself in a fight and he had a small flick knife with him just incise but just now the only thing on his mind he had to find that cult plus he still had Henrietta's book on him that was going no where just now so that remained hidden inside his jacket as he never got a chance to take the jacket off so the book was still inside in a pocket but just now Kenny's main priority that night was finding a safe place to sleep so after looking around the town he found an abandoned building and desided to squat down their for the night out of the cold night and in the morning he would look for that cult and speak with the elders

Kenny did not get much sleep that night as he had a lot on his mind questions he wanted to ask and that plus he was cold and very uncomfortable and he had rats climbing over him but he was used to that as he had rats in his bed at home and living in his walls most of his life so Rats did not bother him he treated them as pets as they never yelled at him maybe pee on him but that was it really

Kenny woke next morning shattered he only got like a couple of hours sleep so he looked a real mess and he was very hungry and his stomach growled wanting filled but Kenny ignored it just now as he gathered up his blanket finding it had more holes in it and stains like Rats pee and it smelt worse than ever little buggers had been pissing and nibbling his blanket during the night but that was the lest of Kenny s problems as he set off to find the cult Elders and that was damn hard as they could be anywhere really but as he searched Kenny gave in to his hunger and ate the remaining now soggy potato chips that be his breakfast but after much walking Kenny soon found out the hiding place of a few of the cult elders that could maybe help him

As it was still very early in the morning and Kenny was exhausted Kenny desided to sit on a bench in a nice garden area he had found for a quick rest and before he knew it he soon drifted off to sleep again and dreamed of better times and in his dreams he hung out with his friends and seen his mom and sister all happy and carefree like they used to a few years ago before the fire but sadly in that dream the fire did creep in to it and Kenny could see Karen screaming for help and in terror as fire engulfed her and the fear and panic on his friends faces as they all knew that they were going to die in that blaze and also Kenny felt the searing heat burn his own skin and to his horror the skin melt off his bones

"No no gotta help we cant die none of us can die we have to get out the fire is so hot im burning "muttered Kenny as he tossed and turned having a nightmare now and also in the dream he seen his mom die and him shaking her to wake up and getting no response and then he seen himself killing his dad so Kenny now knew he had blood on his hands even though he knew it was really self deference Stuart went after him with a knife but who would believe him really sadly Kenny was well known to the cops from his younger days for fighting and stealing so he did have a criminal record from a young age ven though he did blame his dad for it as his dad was the same so the McCormicks were no normal family really

Kenny was not sure how long he had slept for but 2 voices awoke him and they sounded a little pissed off too at him

"Hey you boy what the hell are you doing here this area is strictly privet you are trespassing "The first man yelled shaking Kenny not knowing who he was

"Urgh okay okay gimme a few look im tired dude okay i have just slept rough and rats chewed and pissed on my blanket so im cold too but gimme a few and i will be on my way okay "Said Kenny sitting up now and rubbing his head and seeing the 2 men who he did not know and they did not know him

"Who are you boy this is not a place for young kids to be in you will have to leave right now before we remove you by force and that will not be pleasant"The man said looking at Kenny who looked up at the men and noticed that they had a small badge in the shape of Cthulhu that was pinned to their jackets

"Are you linked to the cult Cthulhu i know that badge anywhere "Said Kenny nodding towards the badge

"W .. Who do you know of this who are you child .? The first man asked looking at Kenny with shock

"Oh i know a lot of things maybe more than you guys know about Cthulhu and how he took the shape of normal human man and got that mans wife pregnant and a baby was born a male child he was born 15 nearly 16 years ago and baby is no normal baby and also i think this may play a big part in it "Said kenny now pulling out the _Necronomicon book making the 2 men gasp and turn white with shock_

 _"OMG H..How did you get that book that is sacred are you in the cult then only cult members know of that book "The 2nd man asked still shocked_

 _"I want to speak with the elders i can tell by your badge you are normal members so i need to speak with them it is very important you have to get me in to your next meeting understand "Said Kenny putting the book back inside his jacket_

 _"Oh alright then you have a deal you must be linked to us if you have that book "The first man said as Kenny nodded]_

 _" Tell us something boy what is your name and just who are you i have a feeling you have strong links with us you are very wise beyond your years "The second man said ]_

 _"I am but i shall tell you who i am and my connection to you guys tonight but just now you have not seen me or this book is that clear "Kenny said glaring at the 2 men who suddenly felt a bit scared of Kenny_

 _"Yes yes it is the men replied watching Kenny leave and they felt very confused they thought Kenny was maybe even an Elder but had no idea that he was higher up than the elders_

 _Kenny walked on leaving the 2 men and forgetting about them a little and he paused a little to wash his face with dirty puddle water as now he had no access to clean water and he finger combed his hair and his fingers got caught in the messy greasy tangles as his hair was now to his shoulders but he did not care and as for breakfast like many times Kenny had to go dumpster diving or some food that was worth eating nd the food he found was in a state and mane a normal person throw up due to being stale and smelling bad but Kenny would try and force himself to eat it even if it did make him heave a few times when your on the streets you just ate what you found Kenny thought_

 _" Dear God is this what life is gonna be like now for me no family no friends no home and dumpster diving and living on shitty stale food fuck it why did i not die in that fire why did i have to live to suffer like this a Hell on earth is this your idea of a fucking joke God screwing me over like this if it is thanks a fucking lot God and you know what ..Fuck you i don"t fucking believe in you any more your nothing but a fucking prick for doing this to me even taking Karen a little girl who would not harm anyone so fuck you im done with you "Yelled Kenny angrily ignoring the tears that ran down his cheeks and a couple of passers by who scurried off thinking that Kenny was crazy and high on drugs_

 _Also elsewhere the 2 men that Kenny had spoke to earlier had gone inside a building and were talking to another older man about Kenny who had seen him on a hidden camera and he had suspicions about Kenny and how he had_ the _Necronomicon book in his possession_

"Yes you two have heard me correctly i want you both to go and find that boy and bring him here to me he has links to us and he could be an Elder yet i have strange feelings about that child their is something about him he is holding back and if he has that book it could mean 2 things ether he stole it from another high ranking member or could he possibility be what i think he is i wonder "The old man said lost in thought for a bit

"Look this is a big town sir that boy could be anywhere now and he wasent exactly that friendly "The first man said

"I do not care if he is friendly or not just look for him or should i say follow your noses i could smell him from here we have to find him now so go "The older man yelled as the other 2 men nodded and set off to find Kenny

thats that chappy done more soon


	22. Chapter 22

Kenny had now desided to visit an old friend he knew that owed him a favor and had a trailer on the trailer park to see if he could crash their for a few days but Kenny remembered their was one big problem and that was in the shape of Kevin his older brother as Kevin was staying with his girlfriend and Kevin had seen Kenny enter the trailer park from the window

"Oh fuck it what is that wast of space doing here i fucking banned that little prick from coming here what the fuck does he want now "muttered Kevin glancing through the lacy curtains of the trailer as he watched Kenny walk through the park

" Banned who Kevin whats up babes your panicking " Said a pretty dark haired girl wearing very little a house coat and panties as she came over to where Kevin was and gently stroked his back

"Cindy you stay here i wont be long and keep the bed warm for me "Kevin yelled glancing at his girlfriend before heading out the door to where Kenny was and looking at the younger boy for the first time in years

"Bro" Was all Kenny said looking at Kevin who had not changed much over the years and still looked dumb and a bit retarded Kenny thought

"Don"t you bro me im not your brother what the fuck are you doing here you little shit i told you years ago to stay away from me so go fuck off your not wanted "The older boy said glaring at Kenny

"Shut the fuck up you retard im not here to see you i do not give a fuck about you so go back in to your stupid trailer and go screw your whore im here to see my friend Mick who owes me a favor so you can relax and don"t shit your pants i want nothing to do with you "Said Kenny making a face and heading towards his friends trailer

"I don"t fucking care who you are here to see but your still fucking to close for my liking you might set the trailer on fire and kill us like you killed Karen and mom so get the fuck outta here you fucking little prick i don"t wanna see you again "Yelled Kevin glaring at the blond

" Scuse me what the fuck just you just say and for your information retard i did not Kil Karen i tried to save her and mom killed herself she had a breakdown even stole a fucking baby and where the fuck were you she needed both of us but no you were away screwing some other chick and Cindy is it i bet you do not know your precious angel Kevin already has got 2 kids now and had a STD he slept with a hooker and not just one he had had a few in his day hes been screwing around since he was like 14 and he says im a male whore ha hes the only male whore i see "Yelled Kenny looking at the girl

"Kevin is this true you said i took your virginity are you lying to me and you are a dad too fuck sake "The girl gasped

"You fucking little prick i will fucking get you get the fuck out of here before i hit you so hard you will land on the fucking moon "Kevin yelled

"Yeah you would like to do that just like dad and i will stay where i want to your not my mom so just shut your mouth or ill tell your whore more things about you that would shock her like the time in the tent or lets see the time with you and that guy Curtis in the red light area "Kenny said with an evil grin on his face making Kevin panic a bit as he had been caught in a brothel at the age of 15 and said he was 20

"Kevin what about that time in the tent or with Curtis what is that kid saying "Cindy asked

"Er nothing it is nothing to worry about look you little fucker what do you want from me money cos you aint getting Cindy she is mine "Kevin said glaring at Kenny

"I don"t your filthy whore keep her but now you mention money yeah that be nice i need some cash gimme 100 bucks and i will be gone then "Kenny said

"Fuck sake dude i only have 50 bucks im not made of money look here i aint got it "Said Kevin showing Kenny his wallet and Kenny grabbed it and pulled out a pile of bills

"45 bucks is that all you have fuck sake man "Kenny said shoving the money in to his pocket and throwing the wallet back at Kevin

"Look it is all i have im on welfare and i do not get paid till later in the week what else do you want blood "The older boy said

"Hmm na your okay but im still staying here with Mick you aint getting rid of me that easily understood and this place is huge if your too dumb to notice that do i doubt very much i will be living next door to you "Kenny said glaring at his brother and then to the girl and muttering "God what tiny tits are you legal age

" Well okay but i still don"t like the idea of you being here you better be out soon and just you keep outta my way unless you wanna fight i d don"t wanna see you okay and stay away from Cindy "Kevin said glaring at Kenny

"Relax i wouldn't touch her with a 100 foot pole and cuts both ways i will stay outta your way if you stay outta my way and keep the fuck away from Micks trailer or i will fucking take you down i aint scared of you retard "Threatened Kenny and it was true Kenny would take anyone on in a fight if he was pissed and he would probably win too as Kenny was one of South Parks best fighters and a lot of people were scared of him but to avoid further conflict Kenny quietly left and $45 richer so that made Kenny happy

"Fucking little smart ass i hate him but i will get him one day " muttered Kevin before heading inside again and glancing out the window as Kenny headed to Mick his friend to see if he could help him

Micks trailer was up near the back of the park in one of the worst areas and it was filthy and muddy up their too and the trailer its self looked fit for the scrap heap and also tied outside was a vicious looking dog a large pit bull barking and growling Micks guard dog that growled and barked loudly as Kenny approached but Kenny knew the dog and was not scared of it in fact far from it

"Oh be quiet will you shut up you daft dog you will wake the dead what the fuck are you barking at anyway you know me "Kenny said hitting the dog on the nose before petting it and the dog soon went quiet and allowed Kenny to fuss over it for a bit

"Told you it was me boy you are crazy "Said Kenny as the dog licked him and got awarded with a scratch behind the ear before Kenny went to the door and knocked loudly but something was going on in the trailer as Kenny could hear voices and giggling like sounds coming from inside and drifting out an open window

"Looks if old Mick has company in their wonder who it is "Said Kenny looking at the dog before banging on the door again and he could hear a female voice saying "Oh shit who the hell is that fuck sake " And Kenny could also hear Micks voice yelling " Hold on hold on fuck it dude im kinda busy just now "

"Yeah busy screwing your chick in their no doubt " Thought Kenny as the door then opened nd Kenny put on a fake smile

"Kenny dude what the fuck are you doing here "Said Mick looking at the blond and panicking a bit

"Oh thought id just drop by you know me and thing is dude i need a bit of help and you said you would help me as remember you owe me so here i am can i come in " Said Kenny smiling a bit

"Er yeah yeah i guess so but please excuse the mess i er never really got round to cleaning up i will do later though "Said Mick

"Dosent matter to me dude i have seen worse our house was like a tip at times even worse than this so it is no big deal really "Said Kenny picking up a large cigarette like thing and taking a long deep draw on it and freaking Mick out a bit

"Er Kenny i would not touch that if i was you thats weed drugs you know fuck it dude "Said Mich panicking as Kenny seemed to enjoy the weed

" So what i don"t care i have done drugs including weed in the past so it is no big deal really also helps you unwind a bit "Kenny said

"Yeah maybe but your still a kid really your too young fuck it man if the cops come here and catch you smoking dope i will get my ass in Jail "Said Mick panicking and trying to get the drugs away from Kenny

"Fuck sake will you just chill out i wont get you in trouble okay so don"t shit your pants dude "Said Kenny glancing round the trailer that was in a mess and looked if it had not been cleaned in ages then his eyes fell upon a pretty blonde girl who Kenny liked the look off and even licked his lips

"Well hello their angel and what is your name beautiful ..? Asked Kenny smiling at the girl

"Amy the girl replied glancing at Kenny

"Er this is an old friend of mine Kenny i have known him for years so anyway what what brings you here are you looking for money or what i don"t have much really "Said Mich

"No and why does everyone think i want money i have money on me so im okay just now but i need a place to stay for a few days this is a 3 room trailer so i cn sleep in one of the rooms at the other end you wont know im here so what about it will i go and dump my things in the spare room "Said Kenny looking at Mick

"Mick do we really need a little kid staying with us what we do here is adult stuff he would just get in the way come on babes "Amy said glaring at Kenny and starting to piss him off

"I dunno babes Kenny is an old mate iv known him since he was like 6 years old and his da and my da were mates too and i owe him a favor "Mick said glancing at Amy then to Kenny

"He smells bad and i don"t feel comfortable around him he is just a kid and he could get us in trouble i would hate to go to jail and omg the shame it would bring to my family and it might affect my daddy's work "The girl said

"Im er 18 so not a kid and what does your daddy do is he a priest or something "Asked Kenny forgetting priests cant marry

"No he is a privet detective and needs a clean family and record or he could loose his job "The girl said

"Fuck your dad is a cop "Mick gasped as the girl nodded a bit

"Kinda but not now the girl said making Mich panic a bit and glance at Kenny who just shrugged

"Er so can i still stay here or not then "Kenny asked looking at Mick who scratched his head

"Fuck dude i dunno if the cops see a kid here i will get my ass dragged to jail and your not 18 your only 15 maybe if you made yourself scares during the day and come back at night you could as no one will come here at night it is way too dangerous with gangs and that "Mick said as Kenny sighed it was obvious to him he really was not wanted

"Fine fine i can take a hint i will fuck off then don"t wanna spoil your fun do i but as you still owe me i will take this "Yelled Kenny grabbing a nearby quilt and taking another draw on the weed before leaving

"And don"t worry ill be back " yelled Kenny before leaving wondering where he would go but at least he had money and a warm quilt but Kenny had another idea before he left he desided to take something else Micks dog as protection do to say and before leaving Kenny briefly glanced back at the trailer muttering "Fuck him dumb asshole but he will pay for not letting me stay "

Well thats that chappy done next one coming soon


	23. Chapter 23

Kenny left the trailer park still with the dog in tow he desided that the dog would be his protection s it was quite a vicious dog and Mick used the dog for fighting and it did have a few battle scars but the dog liked Kenny and was friendly towards him

"Well Nux looks if it is just you and me for just now and don"t worry i will return you im just borrowing you for a few days you will see Mick and Max again "Said Kenny looking at the dog who was called Nux after a character in the movie Mad Max and also Max was the name of Micks other dog that was also a pit bull infarct Mick had 4 dogs but only Nux was around today but no doubt the other 3 would be around somewhere but that was the least of Kenny's worries just now first he need to find a place to stay and for the dog to stay too and as for food Nux could finish off anything Kenny did not want so it would mean dumpster diving for a little more food

As Kenny left the trailer park and walked on to the area of old abandoned houses an a deserted part of town he heard shouting

"Hey Kenny Kenny isn't it wait up a second a voice yelled making the blond turn round and Nux snarl as he did not know the boy running towards Kenny and Kenny was not sure if he knew the boy too

"Nux shut the fuck up he wont hurt you dumb dog ..look sorry about this hes highly strung but sorry do i know you i don"t think i do Kenny said looking at a very thing boy who looked worse than himself and had scruffy longish brown hair that was matted and starting to form dreadlocks

"Been a few years now but you did meet me once a long time ago when you and your family were in Greenly you were at my school for a while you and that fat kid forgot his name he bullied me for being so poor because my dad died and my mom kept loosing her job due to depression" the boy begun jolting Kenny's memory he knew this boy

" OMG yeah your Jacob Hallery yeah i seen you last when i was like 9 or 10 shit so how are you what brings you here this is a dangerous area to be in unless your real streetwise and got a bit of protection "Said Kenny glancing at the barking dog

"Er i live here now still with mom we moved here like 3 years ago we did squat for a bit but these houses are so cheap to rent mom did get a job washing dishes in a cafe in town but again lost her job so the welfare covers the rent i guess i dropped outta school too i wasent learning much and as i cant really read or write well no point in staying on but at least i have roof over my head well of sorts it leaks and smells bad "Jacob said looking sad

"Sounds like our old place we lived in what i would call a shack by the railway tracks in the real bad part of town but thinking about it dude this place is worse are you and your mom not scared living here i don"t wanna insult you or that but i thought you were never very streetwise and some people are right assholes that would take advantage of you and your mom "Kenny said

"Yeah i know out place was broken into before they even took our sofa we we sit on wooden boxes now but we don"t have anything now worth taking so they don"t bother with us now really Jacob said shocking Kenny

"So what about you ken i heard about what happened with your sister and friends im so so sorry how is your brother and parents and i like your dog even if he wants to kill me "Said Jacob

" Er my mom is dead now she killed herself she missed Karen so much and as for dad er he is around somewhere i have not seen him in days and as for Kevin well he is an asshole really you don"t wanna know about him he lives in the trailer park with his girl of the month he is always screwing around so i don"t care about him and yeah this is Nux er im dog sitting him for a few days for a friend he is called after one of the characters in the movie Fury Road Mad Max and he is young so a bit wild still "Kenny said patting the dog

"Er i have never seen that film we don"t have a tv or any media i don"t even have any books we cant afford them "Jacob said sadly

"Wow this kid is poorer than i thought i had some books growing up "Thought Kenny glancing at Jacob who just sighed

" So are you still at school then Kenny i remember you saying you attended South park along with that fat boy forgot his name now been a while now "Jacob said

"Eric Cartman ..no i never went back since what happened i dunno could never face going back and Cartman died in the fire too thought i would never say this but i kinda miss him now he could be an asshole at times but other times he was okay you know "Said Kenny as Jacob nodded

"Er hope you don"t mind me asking what did happen that night do you remember at all ..? Asked Jacob

" well what i remember was a lantern or a candle in a pumpkin that got kicked over and started the fire but i don"t like talking about it as you can guess the memories are painful still "Kenny said looking sad

"Yeah i guess again im so sorry i do remember hearing about it at school and that but as we don"t have tv thats the only way i heard and word travels fast really but i see your okay now "Jacob said forcing a smile looking at the blond

"Yeah ill live i guess i have had worse so anyway are you still in school or what ../? Asked Kenny looking at Jacob who wiped his runny nose on his sleeve

"Na dropped out i don"t really see a point in school and no doubt i will amount to nothing look at me Ken who would employ me i think im gonna end up like mom outta work "Jacob sighed

Their was an awkward silence for a few moments and both boys did not know what to say really but just glanced at the ground and their surroundings

"Er so are you still staying in that house you lived since you were little then or have you moved everyone seems to be moving i heard " Said Jacob

"Yeah their saying the town is bad luck now and people don"t wanna remember the fire so their all moving now i have lost a lot of friends since that fire but yet cant say i blame them for moving and as for living in my child hood home na i left home im kinda sofa surfing so to say "Kenny said with a sigh

"So your homeless then wow "Said Jacob

"Yeah if you wanna put it that way guess i am but hey no worries i can take care of myself and i have my friend here hes a tough guy "Said Kenny patting the dog that now sat at his feet

"Hey er you wanna come back with me the place isn't much but least its better than sleeping on the streets and we have some food too "Said Jacob with a smile looking at Kenny

"Well i could do with a bed for the night oh and Nux comes too if thats okay he is my guard dog and will keep me safe "Said Kenny

"Sure i understand yeah your friend can come too yet i still think he isn't keen on me "Said Jacob looking nervously at Nux as Kenny followed him to his house

As expected Jacob was indeed on a very bad area of town and a lot of the places were boarded up and the other houses had some immigrants in them and their was one woman who was standing on an outside stair well screaming at 2 adult men whist she had a baby in her arms and their was 2 other small kids near her screaming and a couple of other dogs were barking infarct " Kenny who thought his place was bad got a shock at seeing this place

the buildings were apartment blocks 6 stories high and close together and an outside fire escape also the buildings themselves looked if they should have been pulled down years ago they were falling to bits and crumbling and outside it was hard concrete no play area for the kids that lived their and the old play area had been vandalized so nothing for the kids to do and also a burned out sofa sat out side along with a broken baby crib that had been burned stroller missing its wheels and a filthy stained ripped mattress this area was worse than Kenny's place was and he dreaded what it would be like inside and also the place stank bad and 2 apartment blocks look if they had been gutted by fire

"Follow me im on the 5th floor "Said Jacob leading the way as Kenny struggled with the heavy door and the stench of urine and other foul smells nearly made Kenny pass out and their was graffiti everywhere but Kenny ignored it as he went inside trying not to vomit

"So where is the elevator then ..? Asked Kenny glancing up all the stairs as he did not fancy walking up them all

"Oh it broke ages ago long before we came so you have to take the stairs sorry Ken but guess it keeps you fit i run up and down these stairs like 3 or 4 times a day dosnt bother me really "Said Jacob as he started climbing the stairs

"Oh well "Sighed Kenny following the boy and being fit the stairs were no problem to Kenny he was up them in like 5 mins along with Jacob

As Kenny went up the stairs le took in more of his surroundings and it was so bad it even shocked him he had never seen any thing so bad in his life and the smell was foul so Kenny tried not to vomit

"Here we are home sweet home i guess i think mom should be in also the place is in a bad way we don"t have a lot so be warned but at least its home i guess "Said Jacob letting himself in to the house and first thing that hit Kenny was that the smell was like 100 times worse inside and what awaited him shocked him more and it made Kenny gasp in horror

Well thats that chappy done just now next one coming soon and Nux is my fav War Boy from Fury road he was sweet


	24. Chapter 24

When Kenny went inside to Jacobs house he gave a small gasp in shock as he thought his place was bad this was like 100 times worse and the smell of mold and dampness almost knocked Kenny on his back and also he noticed the name plate Hallery was a bit of card written in pen and stuck to the door not a proper name plate and the door that was meant to eb white was filthy and chipped in a bad state

"Come on in er sorry about the mess we never got time to cleaning it most of the stuff is the landlords he dumps a lot o stuff here too as we don"t complain really "said Jacob leading Kenny up the hall and it was worse inside

"Ouch what was that felt if something bit me and yeah er no big deal our house was never tidy too so no big deal really but have you not got a light or that its really dark in hear "Said Kenny feeling his way along the wall trying not to trip

"Light..huh na oh the power went ages ago we had a meter and we ran out of money to feed it but we have a small camp stove and we know the lay out of the house so we do just fine so to say and maybe it was a mite or something this place is infested dunno why really but oh well their choise not ours "Said Jacob with a laugh as Kenny tried to keep his balance as he climbed over ripped carpet and boxes marked Landlord privet

"Were in the living room as it is big we live in here really also sleep too it is a one roomed apartment but the Landlord took that room for his things and anyway place is rotten with damp noone wanted to use it really "Jacob said leading Kenny into the living room which made Kenny gasp in shock

In the living room that was dimly lit by a small battery operated light their was no carpets or flooring really of any type apart from a few cracked tiles and what looked like old blankets acting as rugs old torn curtains that hung in the window and they were also badly stained a deck chair an old burst sofa and looking at it Kenny had seen worse thrown out on the dump and it was clear the sofa was broken as some springs poked through and also their was a old arm chair that looked filthy and both the sofa and chair smelt bad infarct the entire room smelt bad of urine and other foul smells that attacked Kenny's nostrils and made him want to throw up Kenny knew his place was bad but this was worse

Also in the corner of the large room lay 2 mattresses that were torn and stained and smelled bad and ripped blankets one each and a single filthy pillow also near that was a small kettle pot and cooking stove and a basin with a couple of flannels and an old towel and what looked like a comb and more boxes near by marked Landlord privet

"Er this is it i guess not much i know but its okay i guess really "Jacob said glancing at Kenny who looked around and even Nix gave a small whimper if disgusted

Kenny said nothing as he glanced at the walls that were once cream and gold but now were black with peeling paper and the flat smelled real bad and made Kenny feel sick also the place was freezing too and the blond shivered a little

"Er it is okay i guess i have seen worse "said Kenny lying he hadnt seen a place as bad as this ever

"Please take a seat make yourself comfy mom will be back in a second shes at the toilet just now "Jacob said

"Oh okay er cool "Said Kenny sitting on the sofa and a funny noise was heard like a spring but Kenny said nothing

"Oh careful their the sofa is broken has been for years but sit on the edge and you will be fine the middle is sinking age i think and God knows how old it is we just got it when we came here and it was broken then "Jacob said

"Er okay thanks for the warning "Said Kenny with a laugh looking at the sofa as me moved to the end trying not to scratch himself on the spring

Their was that awkward silence between the boys again as Kenny did not know what to say really but it was clear this kid was poorer than himself hell he did not even have his own room like Kenny used to have that was when it hit Kenny at this moment in time Jacob was maybe a bit better off than him at least he had a place to stay some where safe to sleep when Kenny didn't Kenny was now on the streets as their was no way he could go home now

Soon that silence was broken by someone coming in to the house and a friendly female voice yelling "Just me Jacob " It was his mom Mrs Hallirey

"In here mom i have a friend here i met years ago "Jacob said as his mom came in to the living room and looked at Kenny with a smile

"Oh hello their "She begun as Kenny smiled back

"Mom this is Kenny i met him years ago when he was in Greenly he was the foster kid along with his sister and that kid they called Cartman Kenny is cool and he said he knows that super hero Mysterion the guy that put Jessica Pinkerton in her place when she was bulling Kenny's sister remember i told you about that mom " Said Jacob

"Yes yes honey i do ..but what brings you here Kenny where is your family you should be at school huni "Said Mrs Hallirey looking at Kenny

"Er mom Kenny survived that Halloween fire that killed everyone in the house including his sister "Jacob begun but Kenny cut him off

"Er my mom is dead dunno where my dad is and i don"t talk to my brother now he is in the trailer park somewhere so i guess apart from Nix here im on my own but i can survive so no worrying about me really you know im pretty tough and streetwise "Said Kenny with a laugh looking at the woman

Jacobs Mom was a little like his mom was in a lot of ways she was very skinny due to not eating much her long brown hair hung to mid back and was greasy and graying a little and she had pale skin and heavy bags under her eyes and her clothes were dirty and way too small for her and she looked very tired as if she had not slept in months really and as like the house and Jacob she smelt bad yet Kenny though he smelt bad at times too

! Er pleased to meet you Kenny it is always nice to see my Jacobs friends he dosent have many you know so it is nice when he dose have a friend "The woman said

"Er yeah Jacob is cool i used to talk to him when i was at his school and again i am so sorry about that asshole Cartman i know i should not speak ill oif the dead and that but believe me he was an asshole and he picked on everyone i got it other kids got it yet his favorite target was Kyle a boy that used to be in my class he was Jewish and Cartman was a Nazi so poor Kyle got it every day really "Kenny said with a sigh as he still missed Kyle and even Cartman in funny ways

"Oh okay so dose this Cartman still bully Kyle then ..Asked Mrs Hallirey not knowing what happened as Kenny shook his head sadly

"No they both died in the Halloween fire i was the only survivor God knows how i lived but all my friends and sister died that night and my friends parents and brother "Kenny sighed sadly

"Oh i am so so sorry "Mrs Hallirey said sadly as Kenny shrugged

" Er so do you guys sleep in here then do you not have a bedroom okay i know it is a one roomed apartment "Said Kenny looking around again

"Yes the other room has our Landlords stuff in it and the room is full of dampness but were comfy in here and we have each other i guess do were both good "Mrs Hallirey said with a smile

"yeah i guess by the way do you know what is being stored here i have seen all the boxes and that "Said Kenny looking around

"Oh no no were not to touch them sacred were told and were living here cheap so were not bothering really and also we will get our electricity back on Thursday when i have money for the meter but we get by "Said Mrs Halliey smiling as Kenny just nodded not sure what to think really and was this landlord just in it for the money not caring about the people who lived in his houses

Despite the state of the house Kenny settled in and was soon sitting chatting away and noone even minded the dog and as for tea well a plate of warm baked beans first time in a while Kenny had a warm meal and Nix got some bread but Kenny planned to get him food later

As their was no tv or that in the house the family desided to turn in early so Kenny slept on top of an old blanket and a spare one covering him his back was a pillow as their was only 2 pillows in the house infarct their was nothing really so Kenny did not plan on staying long their really and planned to move on next day but as Kenny tried to sleep he would get a bit of an abrupt awaking later that night

It must have been around 1 or 2 am when Kenny heard a key open the front door and his eyes snapped awake and the Halliries both jumped up looking scared

"Its the Landlord damn "Said Mrs Halliery looking scared

"He has his own key and comes out and in..? Asked Kenny shocked as they heard the lounge door open and Kenny went over next to Jacob who looked scared

"Yeah its his house he can walk in any time " Said Jacob as a tall dark haired man walked in glancing at the trio and the dog who was now growling and Kenny gasped a little as he knew the man from the Cthulhu cu;t and he even had a little badge saying he was a high ranking member and that made Kenny shiver

"Er hi i hope you don"t mind Kenny here he is a friend of Jacob and "Begun Mrs Hallery as the man glanced at Kenny

" Why is that dog here you know the rules ..NO PETS and i think i have seen Kenny before "The man said glaring at Kenny then the growling dog

"Nix is my protection i need him and yes i know you too we have met in the past so your renting out squaller then and calling them apartments nd charging a fortune no doubt but keeping tour tenners in well i don"t know what to say "Said Kenny shocking Jacob and his mom but the man did not answer he just glared at Kenny before looking at Mes Hallirey again and mentioning something about storing more stuff and also he was planning on getting lights for the outside area before glancing at Kenny

"First thing tomorrow that dog goes understood "He said as Kenny glared at the man and pulled on Nix lead as he was growing

outside the flat the man text another man who was an Elder in the cult saying ..I found the boy he has a dog with him but i will take care of the dog

Well that is that chappy done thought id make the Landlord a member of the cult as a last moment thing lol next chappy up soon


	25. Chapter 25

"Kenny do you really have to go i thought you were gonna spend a few days here where will you go it is dangerous out their "Said Jacob looking as Kenny gathered up his things and got ready to leave

"Well call it a change of plan look i could bring trouble here to you good people i would hate myself for that no it is best all round if i leave tonight i will be in touch and come back when things are safer and thank you for the meal it was really nice "Said Kenny with a smile

"Your welcome Kenny but where will you go it is nearly 2 am and it is dangerous out their i will only worry for you cant you stay even for tonight if you have to leave go in the morning when its light outside "Said Mrs Hallery looking at Kenny who sighed sadly

"I will be fine and thank you and i have slept on the streets before i know the safe places so please don"t worry about me and i have Nix here to look after me were both fine "Kenny said with a smile getting ready to leave

"Kenny wait a second i want you to have something call it a lucky charm "Said Jacob going to his bed and pulling out a small Troll doll with purple hair

"Jacob their is no need to that is your little doll and guess i was never one for lucky charms i think you make your own luck "Kenny said as Jacob tried to hand Kenny the doll

"No please take him rub his hair and he will bring you luck i have had him for years and i think it is time he went to a new owner "Jacob said pushing the doll into Kenny's cold hands making the blond sigh

"Yeah i know how the Troll dolls work Karen had a few but okay and i will bring him back to you i will keep him just now "Kenny said stuffing the doll into his pocket before grabbing his bag and leaving bidding his hosts goodbye

once again Kenny was on his own apart from Nix and it was raining now and freezing cold and pitch black outside yet noone was really around at half 2 in the morning so Kenny found an ally way and slept their with his arm around the dog and he was still thinking about that landlord

"Huh wish you could really grant wishes i would wish for my friends and family back and everything to be okay why dose life suck so much i wish i could change it but what do you know your just a lump of plastic with fuzzy hair "Said Kenny glancing at the small Troll doll in the dark and fingering its hair before falling asleep and dreaming of seeing his sister mom and his friends again yet his sleep was not good and he was cold and hungry now

Kenny woke around 5 or 6 am it was still dark but he needed to toilet so he had to get up but he noticed something strange VERY STRANGE his bag and the dog was gone and a note was left in their place

"Oh fuck hell that was not even my dog who fucking took my things Kenny said picking up the note and reading it

KENNY

We Know who you are and your link to us and that you have the _Necronomicon you stole if from one of our members and she has been contacted and is on her way back here as we can not find the book we assume you have hidden it so we want you to come to us and we will hand over the dog unharmed to his owner_

 _Do not call the police as they are members of our movement too and we will find out about you so if you want Nix to live then i suggest you come to us we mean you no harm infarct you are our leader and you must come home ...A friend_

 _Kenny reread the letter a few times and he still felt the book inside his jacket so that was safe he had been lying on top of it and now Henrietta was on her way back no doubt she would have a few things to say_

 _"Fuck fuck fuck was all Kenny said now forgetting his promise to Jacob and firing the little troll doll in to the road but he went and fetched it again and also what made things worse his money was in that bag too and his only friend was gone so Kenny had no option but to find the cult yet he was going to talk to them anyway about helping bring back his friends but they wanted him for other reasons it seemed_

 _Kenny walked across town to that place he was at before where he knew the cult was and seen 2 girls sitting on a bench one had a black lace top on and pale blue skirt that reached the floor and black finger less gloves and the other girl had a long black dress on with a black lace umbrella both had long black hair st reaching down their backs pale faces and black make yup it was clear they were Goths and they both stained at Kenny_

 _"Er hi girls is the elders around i heard their looking for me "Kenny said looking at both girls who did not say anything but just carried on starring but the girl in all black looked at another girl who came over and she was wearing a black lace 1920s flapper style dress and had her black hair cut in a bob cut to her chin and was smoking a Cigarette on a vintage holder_

 _"Follow me kid "She said glancing at Kenny as Kenny followed the short haired girl and noticed the other two also followed linking arms but again said nothing_

 _"Er so are you three members do you know Henrietta shes a Goth too and so are her friends also where are we going is Nix okay ...? Asked Kenny_

 _"Be quiet boy you ask too many questions i hate talkers only the elders talk here and don"t bother talking to Annabelle or Swan they both talked to much their tongues were removed to keep them quiet so their mute now "the other girl said shocking Kenny as she lead them all in to a dark room_

 _"Wait their boy the elders will come soon " the talking girl said as Kenny only shrugged wondering what was going on_

 _The other two girls remand with Kenny still watching him and in a way creeping Kenny out but knowing what he knew now their would be no point in talking to them_

 _"You fucking thieving little shit you broke in to my house "A voice suddenly yelled and Kenny turned round to see Henrietta charging in looking pissed and about to attack Kenny_

 _"I was only borrowing it i want to bring back my friends i know this cult has the power to change things so i want to go back in time and save my friends and put things right "Yelled Kenny_

 _"Are you mad it cant be done nothing can bring them back you asshole now give me that book i can see its shape under your coat and we have been through your things and its not their so it is on you "Yelled Henrietta going to attack Kenny_

 _"Okay i did take the book i was borrowing it i planned to give it back but where is my dog if you hurt him i will smash your fucking teeth in "Yelled kenny threatening Henrietta_

 _"Its not even your dog and he is safe so don"t worry about him just give me back that book "Henrietta yelled now scaring the other two girls a little_

 _"Henrietta glanced at them but said nothing as she turned back to Kenny_

 _"I will give you back the book once you tell me how i can save my friends and don"t lie i know it can be done i have read about it in the past this cult is very very powerful it can play around with time itself and also i want you to give those girls back their tongues that is sick "Kenny said nodding towards the other 2 girls fact was he though Swan was pretty hot as she flashed her black fish net legs_

 _Henrietta glanced at the 2 girls who only shrugged if to say "What " then back at Kenny_

 _"Look kid i have no idea what your on at time can not be changed once something has happened well its happened and im sorry about your friends and family but they cant be brought back to life you need to face facts their gone dead buried cremated what ever "Henrietta said but then got cut off by 2 men who came in and looked at everyone_

 _"Silence girl the chosen one is right the dead indeed can be brought back and the past changed but at a price and indeed we can send you back in time and you can save your friends "The man said coming over he was dressed in cult robes_

 _"Fine how send me back to save my friends and also give these girls their tongues back but also i want my parents to love each other and hold down good jobs and live in a nice house can that be done then "Said Kenny_

 _"Indeed it can but their is a high price for your demands first before we send you back you will have to join us take your rightful place as our leader you boy are the son of Cthulhu you are our great chosen one and leader and you will live with us and one day in the far future your father will come here and extend his kingdom to earth to save us all from Armageddon only his followers will live but this will not be for many centuries yet and yes you will still be around you can not die ever Kenny you have the power over death you are one of us now and when the time is right you may have these 2 girls as your wives if you choose and your friends and family will walk this earth again the fire that took their lives will never have happened and your parents will still be together working and living in the nice part of town "The elder said making Kenny think_

 _"Sounds good but if i join you my family and friends will come looking for me they will worry "Kenny said_

 _"We will remove you from their memories you should never really have mixed with mortals anyway apart from the other elders but do not worry child you will still see them yet they will not know you "The man said looking at Kenny_

 _"Will you be selfish and think about yourself and walk out of here living the miserable life you are leading and your friends will remain rotting away in cold graves or join us and live a life of splendor as out leader and your friends will be alive once more living their lives it is your choose child you chose "The elder said glancing at Kenny and placing a hand on his shoulder_

 _Well thats that chappy done what will Kenny choose more later_

 _also i came up with the Goth girls Swan Annabelle and the 1920s style one i based them on the old Be Goth dolls my friends sister had she was Goth_


	26. Chapter 26

Kenny thought for a moment but being the kind caring boy he was he made up his mind and then glanced round the room at everyone before speaking

"Fine then i will do it but i want my family to have the very best in everything also my dad to be a kind caring hard working loving father who calls Karen his little princess and mom to be a good working mom and i want my family to have a lovely house in town and to want for nothing and Karen to have the pink fairy tale princess room she always wanted and i want the Hallerys to do well too and Jacob to have his dad back "Kenny d said looking t the elders

"Fine it is done then we will send you back your friends and family will see you that night and you will notice a few changes right away but once your deed is done you will come back to us and they will not know or remember you all traces of you will vanish too but they will live to adult hood and do well in their chosen paths of life "The man said glancing at Kenny who nodded

"Ready to go back then you have to drink this first" another man said handing Kenny a black gloopy drink that looked and smelt disgusting but Kenny closed his eyes and quickly drank it ignoring the foul smell and then he passed out

"Kenny Kenny were you having a hard day at school don"t forget you promised to take Karen out tonight trick or treating she is so looking forward to it " A voice said that sounded all to fa miler

"Mom "Muttered Kenny sitting up on a nice comfy sofa and when he looked around indeed his house looked like Stan or Kyle's he lived in the nice part of town and his mom did not look tired at all she looked happy and clean her hair was washed and styled and she had nice clothes on and in the house sat a large TV and the place felt warm and cozy and the lights were on the men were right the family were better off

"Oh sorry mom i was miles away where is Karen any way ...? asked Kenny

"Up in her room hun shes trying on her new Halloween costume i got from Walmart the other day "Carol said ...Walmart instead of the cheap store another change so Kenny desided to investigate more and also discovered he had stairs in his house for the first time so Kenny went up the stairs and seen a room at the top and a pink name plate saying Karen's room so Kenny knocked wondering what her new room would be like

Kenny felt excited as he gently knocked on the white door and heard a voice saying "Come in so he entered and gasped at little at what he seen

indeed the room was all pink a beautiful pink carpet on the floor a pink and lilac canopy bed pink curtains at the window all her walls were pink and white apart from one that had a mural on it of a fairy tale scene a pale blue sky with clouds on it green grass with flowers in the distance was a fairy tale castle and even Rapunzel's tower and little faeries hiding near a tree and in the corner their was small writing saying To my little princess love daddy

Also near by their was pink TV also a pink real PC and on the bed the latest ipad a shelve full of fancy Barbie dolls and in the corner was lots of American girl dolls and a huge toy box saying Karen's toys and a beautiful large light up dolls house next to what looked like a large plastic ice blue castle with Frozen toys in it and on Karen's bed their q was a few build a bears also an Elsa and Anna rag dolls and a large soft olaf toy and a soft bodied Troll doll dressed as a ballerina with pink hair so it seemed Karen had the dream room she wanted

As for Karen she was in a pink and white Juicy shirt and pink Juicy sweat pants and her Elsa costume with a wig was on the back of the door and it looked an expensive one this time also Kenny could see that Karen now looked well cared for she was clean and healthy looking her long hair shone a rich chestnut color and was curled a little and her nails were painted pink and she had little earrings in her pierced ears and a small kids ring on her right hand

"Hey Kenny im not quite ready yet i have to get my costume on also later i will go to Ruby's for a sleep over shes coming here next weekend and i can show her my Hamster she has one and momma said i can have one too from that pet store in town as their pets are good "Karen said as she tossed some curls back from her shoulders

"Er yeah they are "Kenny said noticing another change Karen never had pets as they could not afford to feed them also at that moment Kenny's thoughts were interrupted by barking like a dog and Kenny did remember his mom saying she always wanted a small dog yet another change so Kenny headed down stairs to see his mom in the kitchen with 3 small fluffy white dogs barking at her feet

"Okay okay Susie Penny Rosie enough both of you i have your food here so behave will you "Carol said serving up some rather expensive looking dog food as the 2 dogs hurried about her feet barking

"Hold on a few seconds Kenny i need to see to the girls first or i will get no peace but i wasent sure if to set a place for you or not or if your going over to your friends tonight as i know your all meeting up for that Monster Mash party "Carol said

"Huh oh er yeah yeah were meeting up a little later so is Karen gonna come with us then or what ..? "Asked Kenny trying to remember the events of that fatel Halloween night and how things could be changed

"Yeah if she wants to but she was talking about going with Ruby and 3 other girls from her class but you can always ask her "Carol said as a key in the door was heard and normally that would send a shiver down Kenny s spine as it meant his dad was home and was usually drunk and in a bad mood so Kenny wondered if his dad had changed or not

"Trick or treat smell my feet im home "Yelled Stuart caring a huge pumpkin and to Kenny's surprise their was a large car in the driveway that looked like new

"Hi babes were in the kitchen "Carol yelled as a new Stuart came in and Kissed Stuart on the cheek something they never did before

"Hey Tiger so are you all set for trick ot treat and the monster mash bash the biggest night in town so they say "Said Stuart ruffling Kenny's hair and smiling as foorsteps galloped down the stairs and a voice yelled "DAAAADDDDYYYYY

"Hey princess so are you all ready for tonight what are you going as then oh let me guess a witch to cast spells "Teased Stuart lifting Karen up as she giggled

"No daddy your silly guess again "Said Karen laughing as Stuart tried to guess who Karen liked before eventually getting Elsa

"Kenny smiled at the scene this is how families should be not fighting or abusing each other like Stuart normally did

"So what you going as Kenny then something scary or a super hero then .?Asked Stuart with a smile

"Er Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on elm street hes cool also i think Stan is gonna be Woody from Toy story Kyle is gonna be an Alien Cartman said his costume is a secret we will see later "Said Kenny wondering of Cartman would be the Stay Puft Marshmallow man

"Oh cool yeah i like a bit of Horror myself oh Carol honey Halloween 2 is on tonight i might watch it if you don"t mind Stuart said smiling

"Well as long as you promise not to put on that damn Michael Myers mask of yours you did last year you scared me "Carol laughed glancing at Stuart who made a face

Kenny said nothing and desided to go to his room seeing how that had changed as everything else had changed and on the white door that was near Karen's room was a name plate saying Kenny's room and opposite that was another door saying Kevin's room and the door without the name plate he took to be his parents room

Kenny went inside his room and looked around and seen it was a far cry from his old room inside was a dark blue carpet a blue and red large closet also a large toy box with Kenny's toys a comfy looking bed with a blue duvet and pillow on his bed was the latest ipad too plus a lot of good toys were scatted around is room and best he had his own tv and PC plus an Xbox 1 and Psp4 all the latest games so the family had money now and in his pocket Kenny found he had the latest iphone too and a message from Kyle flashed up

"Hey dude what time are you going to the monster mash bash at we can pick you up see u soon K.B

Kenny read the text again before getting in to his costume and heading down stairs where he seen Karen getting her dress zipped up by their mom and this time she had an Elsa wig and was still clutching her Olaf doll

Kenny noticed that the scene was a little like the last time apart from the different setting their was Karen having her dress zipped up and some make up put on by their mom but this time she had the wig on and looked a bit more like Elsa

Also like the last time Kenny found himself the same thing calling Karen Elsa and Karen wanting to take Olaf out with her infarct it was like that night repeating itself apart from Karen wanting the wig

Infarct Kenny said the same things to Karen calling her a queen and that but this time Stuart commented on how pretty Karen looked that was all that changed and Stuart gave Kenny 20 bucks and Carol gave him 20 too but apart from that most things were the same but it was up to Kenny to change the end of the night and he wondered how he could do it but for just now he would enjoy things and the company of his friends whist he could as he knew he would never see them again after tonight

well thats that chappy done more to come


	27. Chapter 27

When Kenny later met up with the others as he thought they were in the same costumes Stan and Wendy were Buzz and Jessie from Toy story Kyle was the awesome silver alien complete with silver curls and no doubt Butters was Hello Kitty and Bebe was Tallulah and Cartman was gonna show up later and though at that point no one knew what he was going to wear Kenny had a feeling it be the Stay Puft Marshmallow man but he remained silent about it as everyone chatted about their costumes as they headed to the Monster mash bash and like last time the people they seen heading their before they seen again wearing the same costumes history was repeating itself as Kenny hoped it would as the slightest change would ruin everything so Kenny had to watch what he said and did in order for everything to work

" Wow it is really busy here i didn't expect such a huge turn out and a great selection of costumes they look so really cool too"Kyle repeated himself shouting above the music as he had done on that fateful night

"Yeah is like a cosplay convention a lot of the costumes you'd see their did you see those cool guys dressed as Goku and Trunks they looked good and i seen a Sephiroth too he was talking to Zack and Aerith oh look their is Wendy and Bebe over their "shouted Stan as before and waving the girls over

And also like last time the County fair King and queen and attendants all showed up in their royal clothes and were spotted bu Butters and like last time they spoke about the County fair royalty not being in costume and Butters saying he would like to enter the County fair king contest before commenting on Kyle's costume and also Kyle wondering what Bebe was calling her a normal 1920s flapper Kenny knew who she was but saying it would change things and he couldn't risk that he was only aloud to change their fate of the fire not anything else

Soon Cartman came in and as expected was wearing his Marshmallow Stay puft costume making everyone laugh and make fun of him and even seeing him a second time like that was still funny so Kenny poked fun again at him before Kyle started taunting him too and as expected an argument broke put between them

The night went as expected and a little later the Mayor got up on stage calling for everyone's attention and the music stopped and lights went up and again she asked if the mic was working as the same man fixed her mic just like before and as Kenny expected she was going to start the costume parade so they could pick their winners so again like last time everyone got up on stage to show off their costumes starting with the little kids first including Karen and the other little girl who was dressed as Anna so like last time they did their little Frozen act together and when Karen was finished Kenny went over and hugged her saying he was so proud of her but though Kenny hated himself for thinking this he did not want Karen to win as that would change everything and also like last time Kenny spoke to Karen's little friend playing Anna before they ran off to play somewhere

Again like last time all the acts were the same so kenny knew what to expect then soon it was his turn with Jason who like last time was dressed as Jason Voorhees so he and Jason went up on stage and again like last time chated to the mayor about their costumes Kenny making sure he said the same things as last time before they did their little act and again Jason did not speak and Kenny again called Jason a big mommys boy and like last time Jason attacked and the fighting was identical to last time and Kenny coping Freddy's wise cracks taunting Jason getting him mad and amazingly everything Kenny said first time round came all back to him this was going to be easy and after the act again they thanked everyone before leaving the stage where Stan and Kyle both congratulated Kenny saying how good he was but like last time Kenny said he wasn't sure as he had seen other Freddys and Jasons out their in the crowd who may be a lot better than they were and again Stan and Kyle saying how good he was

Again like last time it was soon Cartmans turn to go up on stage and again Kyle taunted him about breaking the stage at seeing Cartman had been stuffing himself with candy and again that led to another argument and later Craig coming over and talking about sleepovers and between that and keeping Cartman away from the food table things were going very well as Kenny hoped

A little later it was the costume Judging everyone was excited and though Kenny knew the results he acted excited too as the Mayor read the results out and like last time the little girl dressed as the snow Queen came second and the Mayor called her Elsa but she corrected her saying she was the snow queen and also as expected Kyle took first prize in the Juniors

"What OMG i won oh wow "Gasped Kyle like last time and everyone but cartman congratulated him and Kenny along with Stan gave Kyle a hug patting his back and Kenny ignored Cartman kicking up a huge fus as he knew he was going to do that

After collecting his prize the night wore on a bit and everyone was all dancing and enjoying himself but Kenny couldn't really enjoy himself as he had a mission to do so he had to do everything exactly the same or things would be messed up for ever and his friends and family would stay dead so he wasn't enjoying himself like he did first time around

Soon everyone desided to leave to go trick or treating before it got too late and again Kyle was telling them not to go near the houses that were in darkness as a lot of people don't like Halloween and don't want to be bothered by kids coming to the door all night so again apart from Cartman everyone all agreed to stay away from those houses and just go to the lit ones that were decorated and again like last time Kenny lied to Craig about getting money and sending him and his friends on a wild goose chase and he again was told off for it but Kenny only laughed and Joked as they all approached Kyles house now with all their candy and this was when Kenny knew he would have to change everyone's fate so they would live and Kenny did feel a bit nervous about it as it was a huge big job he had to do but he would do it

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon


	28. Chapter 28

Soon everyone reached Kyles house with all their candy and due to the fact it was getting late and like before Kyle went inside first yelling " Mom dad were home now as Sheila came in to the hallway to greet them and ask how their night was and as before Kyle said it was fine and showed his mom the cup he won and Sheila was delighted and hugged her son as Kyle said he took the Junior top prize and they were still to judge the adults and they left early as they wanted to go trick or treating before it got too late as he watched his dad come out from the kitchen to congratulate his son on winning too

Sheila then told Kyle and the others that she had set up a halloween treat sleepover for everyone and try and not make too much noise and don't mess the place up too much so Kyle said they wouldn't and also he would vacuum in the morning as it seemed Sheila was still very tidy and house proud as before

Soon everyone all headed upstairs like before to Kyle's room and their on the floor was a lovely spread of Halloween treats and also was the cake and a bucket of water with apples in it just as before everything was the same even down to the Halloween decorations and the game give Jason the machete and then Kenny noticed something the pumpkin lanterns with the candles

Kenny wanted to move the laners now but he had to wait till the right time and just now Stan was talking about what a great spread everything was and Kyle was telling Cartman not to get too comfy he'd be leaving soon

Soon everyone was sitting on the floor looking at the candy they got and again like last time talking about how well they did this year and Kenny saying he wished Halloween was every day of the year and like last time Kyle moaned a bit as they all got toothbrushes too and Kyle trading his for Stans as he wanted the green one

Also like last time Kenny noticed that Cartman had ate most of his candy and had hardly any left now then saying how they could also use their candy to buy slaves with at school to do their homework and Kenny saying how he would do it as he hated studying and school and Kyle saying if Kenny studied hard and behaved school would be easy and again like last time the group were making a lot of noise so again Sheila had to come in to tell them off and keep the noise down a bit as Ike was sleeping so everyone said sorry and promised they'd keep the noise down a bit so happy at that Sheila left telling them to enjoy themselves and again like last time Kyle started talking about his Bar Mitzvah and the plans that was being made for that

Everything repeated itself that night as Kenny hoped and like last time Butters noticed one spare piece of cake left

" Oh Look fellas their is one bit of cake left " The blond said repeating himself and like before Stan told Kyle to eat it as it was his party but Kyle said no it wouldn't be fair then suggested the contest to see who could tell the spookiest ghost story and the person who'd scare everyone the most would get the cake and Kenny joked they'd have a heard job trying to scare him as nothing scared him really

"Okay cool so that's it we will tell ghost stories or creepy stories call it sort of Creepypasta style i will also light the pumpkins and the candles will give it a more spooky effect " said Kyle getting ready to go down stairs to get matches and Kenny knew this is where he would have to change fate

" I have a lighter we can use also lets put the lantern up high in case they would get knocked over and God forbid a fire would start lets put them up here out the way "Said Kenny lighting the lanterns and putting them up high so no one would knock them over

"Yeah good idea Ken okay now lets all settle down and start our contest "Said Kyle as Stan went first telling his story about the Black eyed kids then Kyle told his scary camping story and before anyone else could tell their story like last time Cartman had ate the left over cake and Kyle lost it but unlike last time when the lantern was knocked over causing the fire cartman and Kyle had no lantern to be knocked over so the fire never happened and Kyle eventually grabbed Cartman dragging him down stairs and throwing him out so Cartman lived and the fire was prevented so Kennys work was done and when Kyle went back to his room he tidied up the mess that cartman had left moaning a bit and the others helped him

Also eventually Butters left and Karen so they were safe now too and also Kenny could see from the window Shelly and her boyfriend coming home and she kissed the guy like last time and went straight into her house

About an hour later to kenny's relief Kyle blew out the lanterns as it was now after midnight and everyone all settled down to sleep Kenny was staying the night their and Kyle had made up a small bed but it was around 1 am when something strange happened a hooded figure mysteriously appeared before Kenny waking him up and filling the room with a reddish light that looked scary but amazingly it did not seem to bother Stan or Kyle who snored softly

"Who is that what do you want..? Asked Kenny rubbing his eyes a bit and yawning as he sat up in the makeshift bed

"You know who i am we made a deal the fire was prevented your friends and sister will live and your family are happy too now you must give me your side of the deal fulfill your destiny as Cthulhu's son oh chosen one "The man said

" Shit i forgotten about that also it means i will never see my friends again or my family "Kenny said

"If you break your side of the deal we will return to the present time and the fire will have happened and you will see them they just cant see you i will let you stay till dawn and you will see what i mean "The man said glancing at a sleeping Stan and Kyle

"Kenny sighed he wanted his friends and family to be happy and grow up in to adults and do well for themselves but the thought at them never seeing him or him being able to interact with them hurt but its a sacrifice he chose to make and hed go through with it

"Okay then you have a deal i will come with you "Kenny said sighing and he could feel tears prick at his eyes as he went over to look at his sleeping friends

"Goodbye you guys i wont forget you even though you will not know me or remember me but i am sure you will do just fine you have each other and will do well for yourselfs "Kenny said sadly and he glanced at the floor where his make shift bed was and that had now vanished it was Kenny had not had slept over but next day would be even sadder for poor Kenny

well that's that chappy done next one soon


	29. Chapter 29

Next day it was Nov 1st and Kenny stood in Kyle's room watching his two friends wake up but they did not see him only each other

"God what a mess we so need to get this cleaned up before mom sees it and i still cant believe that damn Cartman ate that last bit of cake what a greedy pig he is hope he has belly ace today and is sick fat what a asshole he is "Muttered Kyle as Stan agreed

"Yeah but you know Cartman his stomach is like a bottomless pit at times you know him so whats the plans for today then are we gonna go for him and Butters or not we could just hang out by ourselves ..? Asked Stan

Butters they were hanging out with him now Kenny went to place his hand on Stan's shoulder and said his name along with Kyle its me Kenny cant you see me but he got no reply and to Kenny's shock his hand went right through Kyle as if Kenny was a ghost

"You don't exist to them now they have never met you they have a child called Leopold Stotch as their fourth friend now "The man said placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder shocking the blond

" But i met Kyle when i was in preschool i was like 4 or 5 we met at the lego table i wanted to borrow some bricks in a certain colour from Kyle and he gave me it that was how we started talking and he already had known Stan so he introduced me a little later on that day and Cartman just came over and started talking "Kenny said thinking back to his first day at preschool to when he was about 5 years old

...FLASHBACK...

Little Kenny was building a white house with a red roof out of lego bricks and today was his first day at preschool so he did not really know anyone even though their was a lot of children in the class and their teacher a Miss Claridge a pretty red haired young woman suggested everyone should introduce themselves to the class so they would all get to know each other better

Stan and Kyle seemed to have teamed up right away and were chatting and getting on the fat boy Cartman was playing with the large playmobil pirate ship and not letting anyone near him it was clear he might be trouble and their was another boy Kenny did not like a young blond boy who was a bully and pushing the other kids around a Trent Boyett yet Kenny did seem to like the shy quiet boy with the blankie and the southern accent Butters he thought his name was but on seeing the lego table Lenny liked building things and coming from a poor family he never had lego at home yet he knew about it so he went over to the lego table to play and build a big house wishing he hand his family could move in to it

Soon Kenny begun to run out of white bricks and he needed some more windows so he glanced around the table looking for more then he seen a young boy taller than himself with a thick mop of thick red curls and he had noticed the boy a few times that day but never spoke to him as he was always with that other boty

The redhead boy had a lot of white bricks and some windows and another door on his side and it seemed he wasn't using them so Kenny glanced over at the boy watching him for a second he had a few white bricks but mostly black and bricks with wheels on them

"Er scuse me mind if i borrow those white bricks and the windows their next to you that's if your not using them "Said Kenny shyly looking at the other boy

" Sure i don't mind i'm only using this little drop i'm building a Cop car like i see on tv but you can take the rest are you building a house then ..? Asked the redhead as Kenny nodded

"Yeah its gonna be really big like a mansion wish my family and i could live in it we have hardly any room in our house just now and its falling to bits and also mom just had a new baby "Kenny said

"Wow i live in town next to Stan oh by the way i'm Kyle "Said Kyle smiling at Kenny

"Hi Kyle i'm Kenny and no we live on the outskirts of town by the wastgroud and the old abandoned shops "Kenny said as Kyle made a face

"Wow iv heard that area is really bad i have never met anyone from that area before mom and dad say only really bad people live their "Kyle said

"Well you have now ..me and its okay it is tough and some of the people are bad and some are good i'm good i hope but mom says in America every town has a bad area and who knows maybe world wide too "Kenny said as Kyle nodded and the two continued chatting and soon became friends

...END OF FLASHBACK...

"I have know Kyle since i was in preschool i met Stan and the others their too we all grew up together Kenny said as the man shook his head

" Come child i have a few things i want to show you " said the man as they left Kyles house unnoticed

Soon they arrived at Kenny's new home and things had changed again Kenny was no longer in family photos and the Mccormicks only had Kevin and Karen and were living rather well also Karen had a large fluffy cream dog that was on her bed and when they all went down to breakfast Stuart kissed carol and the kids and petted the dog that was oddly enough called Kenny

"That is the Kenny in their lives now Karens dog they do not know you now as you were never born to them they just have a son and daughter "The man said as they watched Karen giggling and everyone all enjoying themselves

Kenny did feel sad but this was the choice he made to save his family and friends and he had to live with it yet he was unsure of his future what it would be now life with the cult as the son of Cthulhu but if Kenny backed out now well he would destroy everything all his good work undone so he had to carry though with this no matter what

"So Kenny you did what you set out to do everyone is safe and alive your family are wealthy now we kept out side of the deal now it is your turn so are you ready now oh great chosen one ..? Asked the man and Kenny seen a flash of red in his eyes that scared him a little but he wouldn't go back on his word ever

"Okay then i guess i'm ready "Kenny said a bit nervously and biting his lip a little as their would be no going back ever

Well that's that chappy done next one soon


	30. Chapter 30

The strange man took Kenny around town showing him things proof of his existence was gone now mysteriously vanished as Kenny had a habit of writing his names on walls around town tagging the place he called it and now all those tags were gone which shocked him a little but he kind of half expected it

Soon the pair arrived back at the secret building where Kenny had been before and others had gathered around now including the Goth kids who were in on the cult too and another man stepped forward to talk

"So are you ready oh Mighty chosen one to take your rightful place as Cthulhu's son and reigne over us until he returns to earth and extends his kingdom to earth "The man said

"Huh Cthulhu's coming to earth when i did not know this "Said Kenny

"Oh yes great chosen world when his world collides with this world and the two planets emerge in to one and you and your true father shall sit on the throne and rule the new planet "The man said

"Oh you mean at Doomsday when the world ends or Armageddon "Kenny said as the men nodded

"Yes chosen one so are you ready now to start your new life then / another man asked glancing at everyone as Kenny sighed

"Guess so my normal life is over anyway no one knows me now but at least i kept them all safe from that fire and further tragedies Kenny said

"Indeed you did but now it is time for you to cast of your old human self and become our true leader till the arrival of your father "The man said offering Kenny a black gloopy stuff to drink that made him feel sick and he also had a seizure

Kenny threw his head back and his body shook violently as other members held him and a greeny black fluid came from his mouth and Kenny felt his body burn before he passed out and was carried to bed and a black velvet cover put over him

"Will he be okay that was a nasty seizure he had ..? Asked a man who stood nearby watching Kenny sleep

"He will be fine it is just his body changing his soul leaving his body and Cthulhus soul entering his but he will be fine let him sleep as he will need it he has so much ahead of him "The man said gently stroking Kennys hair

Kenny had no idea how he slept for and when he awoke he got a shock he was dressed in a sleeveless long black robe with a strange symbol on it same as the other cult members and to his horror he felt his head had been shaved he only had stubble left Kenny had to get to a mirror fast

"Awww i see your awake oh great chosen one did you sleep well my child " man said smiling at Kenny

"Er yeah i guess what am i wearing where is my clothes and did you cut off my hair when i was asleep ..? Asked Kenny touching his head

"Yes we did and your clothes are gone you have been reborn now great chosen one and great things await you now but first we have to go underground to shelter now we do not have much time so come quickly "The man said confusing Kenny

"Much time for what why are we sheltering what is going on please someone tell me " Yelled Kenny as he allowed himself to be grabbed and pulled into an underground room and seconds later everywhere shook and a deafening bang was heard and rubble rained down

"What the fuck was that what is going on ..?Asked Kenny yelling wiping dust of his clothes

"It is better we see for ourselves as this will be too hard to explain and may come as a huge shock to you but you will understand and this moment will be so bittersweet "The man said as everyone got up and came out their hiding place

As they came to the top everything seemed different changed and what Kenny then seen would horrify him

When everyone stepped outside to look at the place instead of the blue skies and the chilly late Autumn sunshine and the leaves turning their lovely colours before falling off for the winter that Kenny had seen before now all the trees were gone and so were the buildings it was like a post apocalyptic site that greeted Kenny and in the red and black sky was another huge planet that was new right next to the remains of earth

"OMG hell what the fuck has happened looks like the end of the world "Kenny said shocked not wanting to believe it

"It is in a way and beginning of a new world and we are the survivors of the old "the man said placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder

"Omg my friends and family everyone is gone you lied to me said they would be okay i wanted to save them from the fire and now their dead you lied to me and broke your side of the deal "Kenny yelled getting angry

"Well indeed everyone you knew is dead but lets see if we can find more clues to help you more " the man said as Kenny seen other human like people or things walking around that must have survived what ever had happened

"You see those beings over their what do you think they are Chosen one ..? The man asked

"Er survivors i guess but they look strange "Kenny said and was going to say something else but got cut off by another man

"Look oh Mighty chosen one this may shock you but you may think this is your time like a day after you seen your friends but were 800 years in the future we all went in to a cryonic sleep froze ourselves as we had no need in the 21st century and your friends did live long happy lives Kyle the redhead went on to be a lawyer with his own company he married a girl called Hannah he knew and they had 3 children Kyle died peacefully ages 97 and your friend Stan he did well he married Wendy and moved to New York Wendy became a politician and Stan helped her in that they had 2 children Eric Cartman never married he died at 64 heart attack your sister Karen became a preschool teacher and later married having 3 children she passed peacefully at 97 "The man said telling Kenny how everyone all did well getting good jobs marring and having kids and dying of old age Kenny felt happy at that but was still shocked that he was 800 years in the future and earth was destroyed now

"So what did happen to Earth then and what is that planet in the sky i have never seen one like that before ..?Asked Kenny confused

"That is a new planet new earth created for Cthulhu his son you and his followers it smashed in to old earth and its non believers and you and your father will rule the new earth for eternity together father and son one great power hail the mighty chosen one "The man said as everyone fell on their knees worshiping Kenny and also at that moment their was a flurry of excitement as red and black smoke appeared and everyone all cheered it was Cthulhu himself

Kenny felt a little nervous but sort of drawn towards him too as he stepped over staring at Kenny and made a noise that sounded like "Son "

"OMG look hes talking to his son one man said in excitement as everyone still worshiped the pair bowing low and chanting "Hail to the chosen one hail lord Cthulhu

" Father "Kenny suddenly said placing a hand on Cthulhu before they headed in to what looked like a space ship followed by the others to begin their reign together on the new dark earth as the old one was now dead

End


End file.
